A Vida de uma agente secreta
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: .::COMPLETO::. Sou Kagome Higurashi, uma das melhores agente do FBI. Costumava ser uma mulher séria..até um certo hanyou de cabelos prateados entrar em minha vida e a mudala completamente
1. a missão

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

PIPIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... CRASH...

Droga..Tenho que comprar outro despertador.

Mais uma vez, eu levanto para a minha vida chata e entediada. Do que adianta ser a melhor agente secreta do FBI e só pegar os casos de grande porte, se estes nunca aparecem? Ai..Minha vida é um saco.

Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, coloquei uma saia preta curta e uma blusa também preta colada ao corpo, realçando minhas curvas com um decote em V. Segui para a cozinha. Chegando nesta, tomei um reforçado café, eu não sei por que sou tão magra, como tanto... Acho que isso é ser o famoso "Magra de Ruim", sorte minha, pois não vivo sem comida.

Vou falar um pouco de mim, ta legal? Bom..Por onde começar...! Do começo talvez? Vamos lá

Eu sou magra, meus cabelos são negros, lisos e vão até a metade das costas. Meus olhos? Azuis. Muitos dizem que sou a mulher mais linda e "gostosa" da cidade, e os que sabem do meu trabalho, diz que eu sou a melhor do FBI, fala sério. Como eles podem saber que eu sou gostosa.. Se eu nunca dei para nenhum deles? É cada uma.. Ta, meu corpo não é de se jogar fora.. 94 de busto e bundas e coxas MUITO fartas, é o que dizem..né!

Não sou nenhuma santinha..Não vou dizer que sou uma vadia que sai dando para todo e qualquer homem que aparece na frente, porque eu realmente não sou, tudo bem que não é isso que as mulheres dizem, mas elas e nada...

Sou muito exigente com o quesito homem. Sou difícil, um homem para conseguir um beijo meu, tem que ralar muito.. Quem dirá para me levar para cama.

Já me apaixonei, foi terrível, fácil demais..Sabe, acho que não estava apaixonada..Só estava afim. Ou seja, nunca me apaixonei de verdade.

Eu nesse exato momento, estou entrando no meu Jaguar XJ prateado. Ta ai, uma das minhas grandes paixões: meu carro. Esse carro para mim é intocável, e ai de quem ousar encostar um fio de cabelo nele.

Eu agora estou passando em frente a McDonalds, ah tentação..Será que eu resisto? Olhei para o painel do carro, onde tinha um pequeno relógio digital, 9:00.. É da pra...O QUE? 9:00? TO ATRASADAAAAAA... Pisei fundo no acelerador, e em menos de minutos estava na frente do FBI, parei o carro no portão, para me identificar.

#Distintivo e... Kagome...isso são horas mocinha?# Hoje quem estava na portaria era o Houjo, este a vida inteira teve uma "ribanceira" por mim.

#Err..houjo, eu to atrasada, será que não da para liberar ai?# Pedi com os olhinhos pidões mais fofos que consegui fazer, ninguém resiste a eles.

#Ta ta..Tudo bem k-chan. Mas só se..#

#Obrigada, agora abre por favor.# Sabia que ele iria pedir para sair, então o cortei logo. E que história é essa de k-chan? Só quem me chama assim é minha mãe.

Passei e estacionei o carro na vaga destinada a mim. Saí do carro, o tranquei e liguei o alarme. Coloquei os pés no grande prédio, e fui para o elevador. Desci no andar do serviço secreto. Não agüentava mais aquilo, por todo lugar que eu passava, os homens só faltavam quebrar o pescoço, e as mulheres..Essas vão morde a língua e morrer com o próprio veneno.

Cheguei na minha sala e me sentei na grande poltrona, liguei o computador. Mais um dia chato sem ter o que fazer. Pelo menos, quando aparecia algum peixe grande, este era grande mesmo, mas eu sempre resolvia. Minha sala é espaçosa, em um canto desta, tem uma mesa de marmore e 2 confortáveis cadeiras. No outro, um refrigerador. A porta ficava ao lado de uma grande janela, que estava coberta por uma persiana preta. Perto do refrigerador, tem uma porta: o banheiro.

Eu estava lá distraída, quando vejo Myouga, meu chefe, vindo na direção da minha sala, sendo seguido por um homem MUITO lindo que eu nunca vi ali no setor. Este tinha cabelos prateados e orelhas MUITO fofas no topo da cabeça, o resto só quando ele entrasse na sala. Mas isto não aconteceu, pois este parou, para falar alguma coisa com a nojenta da Ayume. Só quem veio a minha sala, foi o Myouga.

#Kagome.. Reunião na sala 7, esteja lá em 5 minutos.# E saiu. FINALMENTE ALGUMA COISA PARA FAZER...uhuuuuuuuuu.. Levantei-me, fui até o banheiro e me arrumei. Poucos minutos depois saí da sala e rumei para a sala 7. Quando cheguei lá, todos já me esperavam, inclusive o cara de orelhas na cabeça. Este era ainda mais bonito de perto: Olhos dourados, uma boca muito convidativa..Não da para falar nada do corpo, pois este está sentado.

#Acho que eu disse 5 minutos senhorita kagome..# Myouga chamou minha atenção.

#Desculpe Myouga..Você sabe como eu sou.# Eu disse sorrindo. Este sorriu também.

#Por favor..Sente-se.# Ele disse apontando para a cadeira ao lado do rapaz de olhos dourados. #Mas antes..Deixe-me apresenta-los: Inuyasha, está é Kagome Higurashi..Kagome, este é Inuyasha Yuzotu.# Estendi a mão para ele, que virou a cara.

#Prazer..# Eu disse, mas ele ficou calado.

Sentei-me ao seu lado..

#Já que não falta ninguém, vamos dar inicio ao nosso trabalho.# Myouga começou. #Não sei se vocês já ouviram falar da Jóia de quatro almas.#  
#È a jóia que da o poder máximo a qualquer humano, youkai ou hanyou que a obtenha?# Perguntei interessada.

#Isso mesmo Kagome. Esta jóia, foi dividida em milhares de pedaços há muito tempo, por uma miko. Mas só pode dar o poder..Se estiver completa.#  
#E o que tenho que fazer Myouga?#

#O problema é esse senhorita Kagome. Dessa vez, não vai ser TENHO, vai ser TEMOS. Você vai trabalhar com o Inuyasha.#  
#Eu já disse que posso fazer isso sozinho Myouga. Não preciso de nenhuma humana inútil me atrapalhando.# O Inuyasha disse em um tom frio. Que cara idiota... Estragou a beleza dele.

#Olha aqui cara..#  
#Inuyasha. Eu já disse. VOCÊ VAI FAZER ESSE TRABALHO COM A KAGOME. QUERA OU NÃO.# Myouga gritou. Affz, acho que nunca o vi tão estressado. Dava até medo. O Inuyasha calou-se.

#Mais da metade da Jóia, esta com um homem chamado Naraku Onigumo, um meio youkai que vem procurando a jóia há um tempo.# Myouga continuou.

#Você quer que nós procuremos o que falta desta, e depois, tome o resto do naraku.# Completei-o.

#Isso mesmo kagome. Mas isso não será tão fácil, o naraku está aliado a: Kouga, Kanna, Kagura e Kikyou.# Disse o último nome olhando para o Inuyasha, que abaixou a cabeça. Provavelmente essa kikyou era algo dele. #Amanhã vocês começam as buscas. A ordem é: Matem quem quiser atrapalhar vocês. Apenas juntem a jóia. Só aviso, que se o Naraku a tiver completa, será o fim do mundo. Comecem na França.# E se retirou junto com os outros, não sei pra que eles iam para lá, se ficavam calados. Restou apenas eu e o Inuyasha. Este virou para mim.

#Não ache que estou fazendo este trabalho com você por quero viu!# Disse frio. Ai que cara otário. Ele caminhou até a porta, mas quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, eu falei.

#A Kikyou..É algo sua não?#  
#Não é de sua conta.# E se retirou. É..Essa missão vai ser difícil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Aew galera...mais uma INU/KAG**_

_**isperu ki gostem...**_

_**essi cap fico um poku pikenu...**_

_**maaas é porque é só uh cumexu.. ; )**_

**_bjocas_**

**_e please: _**

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_

Sim..Essa era aquela dos agentes..Estou refazendo.. VAI FICAR COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE..intaum..si naum tiverem gostadu dakela.. Leiam essa.. ..

BJaum..


	2. os primeiros fragmentos

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cheguei em meu apartamento umas 8:00, tomei um gostoso banho, jantei e neste momento, estou sentada em uma das cadeiras da área da piscina (moro na cobertura) com o lep top no colo..Sabe para que? Nossa..Vocês não imaginam como eu fiquei curiosa para saber o que essa kikyou é do inuyasha. Nem sou curiosa né? Só um pouquinho. Comecei a procurar e não demorei para achar..Ser hacker é foda..Tudo bem que eu achei nos arquivos do FBI..Mas abafa.

Ficha Do Agente Inuyasha

Nome: Inuyasha Yuzoto Taisho.

Profissão: Agente Secreto

Idade: 23 anos

Nacionalidade: Tókio/Japão

Estado Civil – Solteiro

Pais – Inu Taisho/Youkai

Natami Yuzoto/Humana

Raça - Hanyou

Atual Caso – Jóia de quatro almas.

Parceria – Kagome Higurashi

Inimigos – Naraku, Kouga, Kanna, Kagura e _Kikyou_

Kikyou – Ex-mulher

Cara..Tipo assim..EU-SOU-DEMAIS. Então quer dizer que essa tal de Kikyou é a ex-mulher dele? Huum...Interessante.

Pesquisei ainda nessa noite, sobre o Naraku, Kouga, kanna, Kagura e da Kikyou. Tenho em mãos as fichas completas de todos incluindo fotos. Quando finalmente terminei de pesquisar, desliguei o computador, fui para meu quarto, arrumei minhas roupas em uma mala GRANDE de rodinhas, depois deitei na cama, e em poucos minutos, dormi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O dia estava simplesmente lindo aquela manhã. Não sei por quê..Mas acordei animada..Talvez porque finalmente tinha surgido um caso interessante..

Levantei, e tomei um rápido banho (milagre), e vesti uma blusa branca de botões, que realçava minhas curvas e que estava com os três primeiros botões abertos, uma saia preta, que ficava dois palmos acima do joelho e uma sandália de salto. Peguei a mala que se encontrava em um lado do quarto e sai de casa. Tranquei tudo, e chamei o elevador. Este demorou um pouco para chegar..Afinal de contas..Eu moro no ultimo andar.. Assim que as portas do elevador abriram, eu entrei e apertei o botão da garagem. Parou no décimo quinto andar, e adivinha quem entrou! O inuyasha.. Nossa.. Morria e não sabia que ele morava aqui..Provavelmente se mudou recentemente, pois eu conheço o prédio quase todo. Ele vestia uma blusa social vermelha e uma calça jeans.

#Coincidência não?# Perguntei me encostando na fria parede de metal do elevador.

#Minha sorte a cada momento que passa se torna melhor..# Comentou irônico.

#A minha foi não podia ficar melhor quando me escolheram para ser sua parceira nessa missão.#

#Feh..Humana idiota..#  
#Vejo que não gosta de humanos..Não é?#  
#É#  
#Então porque se casou com uma?# Ele me olhou espantado, e eu sai do elevador, que havia acabado de chegar. Caminhei até meu outro carro, um evo.. Deixa o jaguar em casa..Guardadinho. Já estava quase abrindo o carro, quando uma mão segurou meu braço com força e "obrigou" a me virar. Quando o fiz, o Inuyasha me prensou no carro.

#Idiota..Vai arranha meu carro.# Disse tentando ser fria..Mas com aquele pedaço de mau caminho colado em mim, ficava meio difícil.

#Quer dizer que a graciosa Kagome Higurashi andou pesquisando sobre minha vida..# Ele disse em um tom frio e com a boca próxima a minha, provavelmente esta me provocando.

#Você não quis me contar..Então parti para a parte pratica.# Respondi no mesmo tom e entrando no jogo dele. Levou a boca até minha orelha e deu uma mordiscada.

#Idiota.# Se afastou, rodou o carro, entrou e se sentou no banco de passageiros.

#O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? SAIA AGORA DO MEU CARRO# Gritei.

#Entra logo nesse carro garota, não temos o dia inteiro.#  
#SAIA A-G-O-R-A. VÁ COM SEU CARRO E SAIA DO MEU.#  
#Meu carro ainda não chegou bruxa.# A MÃE..Ah como eu queria falar isso pra ele.

#Peça com educação, que eu até penso em te levar.#  
#Tudo bem. Kagome Higurashi, a senhorita poderia me dar uma carona até a sede do FBI?#  
#Muito bem..Está BEM melhor..Ok..Eu te levo.# Entrei no carro, o liguei e sai.

#Pensei que não ia levar.#  
#O QUE?# Disse olhando ora para ele ora para a pista.

#Nada não. Agora olha pra frente porque eu tenho amor à vida.#  
#E se eu não quiser?# Perguntei agora olhando só para ele. Fiquei o encarando e aumentei a velocidade do carro. Parei assim que chegamos no sinal, que estava vermelho. #Otário.#  
#Feh..# E fomos o resto do trajeto calados. Chegamos no FBI, descemos do carro e subimos para as ultimas instruções do Myouga. Chegamos na sala dele, bati na porta e entramos.

#Sentem-se# Disse apontando para as duas cadeiras que ficavam em frente à mesa dele. #Este é Jankotsu Tneima. Fomos informados de que ele está em paris, na França, por isso disse que iriam para lá. Tem três fragmentos na mão dele.# Ele disse apontando para uma foto que havia em um grande telão atrás da mesa dele. #Jankotsu estará dando uma festa hoje á noite. Quero os fragmentos que estão com ele. Inuyasha..Tenha cuidado..O Jankotsu é meio afeminado.# Ele disse rindo e eu ri também.

#Então vocês devem formar um belo casal..Se combinam..# Comentei e olhei para a cara dele, esta não estava das melhores.

#O Jatinho está à espera de vocês no Aeroporto. Pararam em Pequim/China, para pegar o Miroku e a Sango, que ajudaram vocês a encontrarem os outros fragmentos, sendo que eles só participaram da parte teórica da missão. Agora podem ir.#

Saímos da sala dele e seguimos para o aeroporto. Chegamos, embarcamos e em algumas horas, estávamos no aeroporto de Pequim. A porta do jatinho se abriu, e por ela entrou uma garota muito bonita: Morena, olhos castanhos escuros, um belo corpo, e vestia uma calça jeans com uma blusa rosa, esta deveria ser a tal Sango. Logo atrás dela, entrou um homem lindo. Cabelos Pretos e olhos azuis. Um corpo que...ui...Este trajava uma blusa social azul e uma calça, também jeans, este provavelmente seria o miroku.

#Fala Inuyasha...# O Mirou disse dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele. Olhou para mim e sorriu malicioso. #Posso saber quem é a senhorita?# Disse vindo em minha direção. Ajoelhou-se, pegou minhas mãos e deu um beijo.

#eeer...Kagome Higurashi..Prazer..Senhor?#

#Miroku..Ao seu dispor.# Ele disse soltando minhas mãos. Foi ai que senti alguma coisa em minha bunda.

"POW" #SEU HENTAI...NUNCA MAIS EM SUA VIDA FAÇA ISSO.# Gritei.

#Não precisava ter me dado um murro..aai..Nossa, como mãos tão delicadas conseguem ter tanta força?# Perguntou acariciando a face.

#Agentes são treinados para bater forte Senhor Miroku.#

#Não liga não.. O Miroku é assim mesmo..# A garota exclamou sorrindo. #Prazer..Sou Sango Tsuki# Falou estendendo a mão.

#Kagome Higurashi. O prazer é todo meu.# Exclamei com um lindo sorriso no rosto, também.

#Vamos logo..Não temos o dia todo..# Resmungou o Inuyasha.

#Inu-kun..Que saudades...# Sango exclamou sorrindo e dando um pulo para cima dele. Não sei por que, mas fiquei com uma raiva..Deu-me vontade de bater nela..Inu-kun? Que intimidade..

#Hunf..Eu não ganho um desses..# O Miroku falou fingindo cara de triste.

#Ouse tocar na minha prima..E você morre.# Respondeu o Inu..Prima? Nossa, fiquei BEM mais tranqüila. Virei-me e caminhei em direção à cabine do piloto. #Aonde você pensa que vai kagome?# O inuyasha perguntou já de pé, vindo atrás de mim. Andei mais rápido. Entrei na cabine e avisei ao piloto que já podia sair. Fechei a porta e me virei, dando de cara com o inuyasha #Eu falei com você..Porque me fez de cachorro?#  
#Talvez por causa das orelhas?# Perguntei com um ar de pensativa. Voltei ao normal e passei por ele, falando um misero "me poupe", teria sido melhor se ele não tivesse me segurado. #Você me ama né? Vá se fuder..Da para me soltar?..Idiota#  
#Nossa..Essa boquinha linda falando essas palavrinhas feias..# Ele sussurrou, me prensando na porta do banheiro, acariciando meus lábios com dois dedos e aproximando os dele dos meus.

#O que você pensa que está fazendo?# Falei tentando me soltar da mão dele, que segurava as minhas.

#Nada..# Disse rouco e roçando os lábios dele nos meus."POW" #SUA LOUCA..PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?# Gritou com a mão nas partes baixas..Já da para adivinha o que eu fiz não?

#EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ ME SOLTAR..# Gritei de volta, indo para minha poltrona.

O resto da viajem foi tranqüila. Chegamos na França e já havia escurecido. Descemos do jato, entramos na limusine, que já estava lá à espera da gente. Eu e o Inuyasha, fomos de um lado, e a Sango e o Miroku, do outro. Chegamos na grande casa reservada para nós.

#Inuyasha, se arrume rápido. Quero você aqui em baixo em duas horas.# Me virei e subi.

Tomei um banho, agora mais demorado e voltei para o quarto de toalha, para procurar alguma roupa. Finalmente achei uma perfeita para festas: Um vestido azul, que combina com meus olhos. Este ia até o pé, e tinha uma fenda lateral, que ia até mais da metade da coxa. Em cima, o decote em "V" chamava bastante atenção do publico masculino. Coloquei uma sandália com o salto alto e fino, prata. Coloquei um lindo colar, alguns anéis, uma pulseira e um brinco, tudo de um mesmo conjunto de pratas. Peguei uma pequena bolsa, da mesma cor do vestido e lá, coloquei duas armas, quatro cartuchos (**Deu branco do nome da paradinha que fica as balas.. ) **e três facas. Sou uma garota prevenida.. Prendi o cabelo, e deixei alguns fios soltos, dando um leve ar sexy. Passei uma leve maquiagem no rosto, e passei um leve brilho nos lábios. Passei um perfume qualquer, porém MUITO cheiroso.

Sai do quarto, faltando dez minutos. Desci as escadas e o Inuyasha já me esperava. Ele estava com um blazer, a blusa de dentro branca, por fora da calça, com os quatro primeiros botões abertos e a gravata folgada. O resto, estava normal. Podia estar todo bagunçado..Mas não vou mentir, AMO homem com roupa social bagunçada...Ainda mais o Inuyasha..Que..Cá pra nós..É um deus.

#Aonde você pensa que vai desse jeito?# Perguntei.

#A festa. E você? Está toda arrumada pra que? Vai se encontrar com alguém lá?#  
#Ciúmes inuyasha? Mas..Não sei se te avisaram, mas essa é uma festa social, onde as pessoas vão arrumadas.# Falei como se fosse uma mãe ensinando o obvio para o filho..Haja paciência..É por isso que eu nunca vou ser mãe. Fui até ele, fechei os botões a apertei a gravata. #Acho que a camisa você pode colocar por dentro não é?#  
#Poderia ter feito tudo sozinho. Você que veio aqui e me arrumou..Não pedi.# Falou em um tom grosso. Ai que hanyou idiota.

#Hunf..Inuyasha..Olha cara..Hoje eu estou de bom humor, então, tente não encher muito meu saco.#  
#Por quê? É tão bom te ver irritada bruxa.#  
#Não vou te dar esse gostinho.# Ele abaixou a calça, arrumou a blusa e subiu de volta.

#Tira o olho kagome..Eu sei que sou irresistível..Mas por favor se controle..#  
#SEU CONVENCIDO.. Não estava olhando isso.#  
#Sei...Vamos.# Ele disse, pegando a chave do carro em cima da mesa com uma mão, e com a outra, meu braço.

#Olha querido..Eu sei andar..Por tanto..SOLTE-ME.#  
#NÃO GRITA BRUXA..TENHO AUDIÇÃO APURADA..# Gritou de volta. GRRRRRRRR...IDIOTA, RETARDADO..EU VOU MATAR ESSE HANYOU..

#Olha aqui seu inútil..#  
#Inútil? Querida..A humana aqui é você..# Me soltou, abriu a porta dos passageiros, rodou o carro e entrou. A festa aconteceria no centro da grande cidade. Dirigimos-nos para lá. Assim que o Inuyasha estacionou o carro, olhou para mim.

#Vamos fingir que somos namorados. Não quero nenhum gay dando em cima de mim.# Falou cruzando os braços.

#Está certo. Mas..Você descobre onde ele coloca os fragmentos e eu vou lá e roubo eles. Tudo bem para você?#  
#TUDO PESSIMO. VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU FICAR PERTO DE UM VIADO, NEM QUE SEJA POR MISEROS SEGUNDOS?#

#Inuyasha.. ESSE É O PLANO. Agora vamos meu amor...# Disse já entrando no clima.

#Espera..Toma, coloca isso no ouvido. É só falar que eu te ouço perfeitamente, o mesmo ocorre quando eu falo.# E me entregou um pequeno fone. Sorri para ele e o coloquei no ouvido.

Saímos do carro, e ele pegou minha mão.

#Claro queridinha..# Entramos na grande casa onde acontecia a festa. Logo, um homem vestido de rosa veio falar conosco.

#Posso saber quem é o bonitão aqui..?# Perguntou alegre.

#Claro que..# O cutuquei. #Sim querido..Eu sou o Sesshoumaru, e essa é minha namorada, a kagome.# Sorri para ele. Mas..Por que Sesshoumaru? Não sei por quê..Mas esse nome é familiar.

#Então..Quer dizer que a baranga é sua namorada? Que peninha..# Ele disse me olhando com nojo. Eu abracei o inu.

#Meu amor..Eu quero tomar alguma bebida..Acompanha-me?# Pisquei para ele (ele o inu)

#Vamos querida.# Disse dando um selinho em meus lábios. Por essa eu não esperava. Chegamos no bar e nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada. No lugar de cadeiras, eram pequenos sofás. Logo uma garçonete veio.

#Vocês vão querer o que?#  
#Você já estaria de ótimo feito..# Falou o Inuyasha, fazendo com que a garota corasse e que eu ficasse com uma raiva enorme dele. Olhei feio para os dois. Dei um beliscão na perna dele.

#Olha..Eu e o MEU namorado..Vamos querer dois copos de uísque.# Disse isso e passei a mão pelo ombro do inu. Assim que a garota saiu me separei.

#Ciumenta você..Não sei para que isso tudo. A garota era até gata..#  
#Nós viemos para cá pra trabalhar, e não para você dar em cima das garotas.# Disse com os braços cruzados.

#Ah kag...# Parou de falar e olhou discretamente para trás. #Acho que está na hora de fingir-mos ser namorados de verdade, porque o jankot_gay _Ta olhando.# Ele disse se aproximando e inclinando o corpo, um pouco para cima do meu. Colocou a mão em minha cintura e me puxou, fazendo com que ficasse meio deitada, sendo que minhas costas estavam apoiadas no encosto do sofá. Levou a outra mão até meu rosto, o acariciou e se aproximou. Roçou os lábios nos meus. Abri a boca, para que ele beijasse logo.

#Eeeeer...Aqui esta os uísques Senhores.# A jovem garota disse sem graça. Mas não mais que eu.

#Obrigado Senhorita..# O inu disse sorrindo, pegando o copo e bebendo um pouco. Peguei o meu, levei-os até os lábios, apenas molhando-os, e depois bebi um pouco.

#Inuyasha, olha..Você vai conseguir as informações, e eu fico aqui, vou indo para onde ele falar..#  
#POR QUE EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM O VIADO, ENQUANTO VOCÊ PROCURA? QUE FACIL. VÁ VOCÊ CONSEGUIR AS INFORMAÇÕES.# Gritou.

#Vá AGORA.#  
#Tah tah tah.. Bruxa..Mas eu vou porque quero..E não porque você esta mandando.# Jogou a chave do carro pra mim.  
#Sei, sei..# Ele bebeu o resto de uísque do copo e foi atrás do jankotsu.

#Achei a vítima.# Me levantei e fui em direção à multidão.

#Oh..Vejo que enjoou da vadia..# Ouvi a voz esganiçada do Jankotsu pelo fone.

#Ela é muito ciumenta sabe..Enche o saco..# Ciumenta.. Eu?  
#Então veio me fazer companhia?# Sai da grande casa, e fui em direção ao carro. Cheguei neste e abri o porta malas, tirando deste, uma pequena mala. Nesta tinha uma calça preta de couro, uma blusa baby Locke (**naum sei si é assim q escreve**) branca e um sobretudo preto. Coloquei a mala no braço e voltei pelo mesmo caminho que vim.

#A onde a senhorita pensa que vai com essa mala?# Um dos seguranças me barrou na porta.

#Negócios com o Jankotsu. Aqui tem exatamente, 5.000.000 de dólares.# Pisquei para ele.

#Deixe-me ver.# Ele pediu estendendo a mão.

#Nossa..Um homem tão lindo como você..Desconfiando de uma simples e frágil garotinha..# Disse fazendo biquinho e cara de inocente. Ele molhou os lábios com a língua e sorriu malicioso. #9:00 ta bom para você?# Perguntei sorrindo. Ai como os homens caem fácil na lábia de mulheres bonitas...

#Perfeito. Agora entre logo antes que o Senhor jankotsu reclame.# Dei um thauzinho, entrei e fui direto para o banheiro. Entrei em qualquer um, tirei a sandália, tirei o vestido, abria a mala e o coloquei dentro, peguei um sutiã e vesti. Logo após, vesti o resto da roupa. Peguei as armas e coloquei-as uma em cada lado do sobretudo. Só se ouvia a voz do Inuyasha e do Jankotsu falando sobre qualquer merda. Peguei as facas e coloquei, duas em um local apropriado da calça na coxa, e a outra, no sobretudo, junto com as armas.

#Inuyasha..Pode começar..Estou a todos ouvidos.# Falei não esperando resposta.

#O que eu faço para ganhar um beijo seu?# Ouvi a voz do jankotsu. ECAAAAAA...

#Você já ouviu falar na Jóia de Quatro almas?# O inu perguntou tentando manter-se calmo..(Provavelmente)

#Claro..Eu tenho dois fragmentos dela. Está muito bem guardado em meu escritório, aqui na casa.# Respondeu. Escritório? Todo escritório fica próximo á área do banheiro. Então, vamos lá. Sai de fininho e andei olhando de porta em porta. Até que achei uma trancada.

#Huum..Em que local mais ou menos?# Tirei um grampo de um dos bolsos da calça e abri a porta.

#Se eu te responder..Ganho um beijo seu?#

#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...# Dei risada com o que acabei de ouvir. Dava tudo para ver a cara do Inuyasha..

#Claro..# Disse afinando a voz.

#Está na terceira gaveta de cima pra baixo, da mesa do computador.# Respondeu. Que viado lerdo..Fui até o local que ele havia dito, e estava trancada. Fiz o mesmo que fiz com a porta. #Agora meu beijo..#   
#Antes de tudo..Eu queria te contar meu segredo.# O inu disse com a voz mais fina ainda.  
#Diga querido..#  
#Eu...sou lésbica.# Disse com a voz finérrima.

#HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAU# Ri alto. Abaixei-me, abri a gaveta e achei os fragmentos. Peguei-os e os coloquei no bolso do sobretudo.

"Click" Ops..Eu conheço esse som. Dei um sorriso malvado.

#Levante-se lentamente e coloque as mãos para o alto.# Ouvi uma voz de homem atrás de mim. Levei a mão até a arma do sobretudo e rapidamente virei, dando um chute na arma do ser atrás de mim e dando um tiro certeiro no peito. O Homem caiu inerte no chão. Levantei rápido.

"POW" Esquivei para o lado. Por pouco não fui atingida. Joguei-me no chão e com um chute, virei a mesa, fazendo-a de escudo. Tirei o sobretudo e o joguei perto de mim. Pelo que eu consegui ver, havia três homens, e todos armados. Saquei a outra arma, e em um gesto rápido, levantei e atirei várias vezes na direção deles. Dei uma rápida olhada, e vi os três caídos no chão, mortos. Levantei-me, e assim que o fiz, duas facas foram arremessadas em minha direção. Pegou de raspão em meu ombro, porém, me prendeu na parede pela blusa.

#aah..# Gemi, foi de raspão, mas acho que o corte foi feio. Vi o homem vindo em minha direção, segurei-me nas duas facas e fiz força com as pernas, assim que ele se aproximou, dei um belo chute no queixo dele, depois as coloquei no pescoço dele, e o torci. Affz, eu sou má. Coloquei os pés no chão, e puxei as facas. Olhei para o ferimento que sangrava. Peguei o sobretudo e o vesti.

#KAGOME DROGA..FALA COMIGO..# Ouvi o Inu gritando..Só agora me lembrei dele.

#Ah..Oi inuyasha, estou com os fragmentos. Vá para o carro.# Disse e fui em direção à janela, abrindo-a, e saindo pela mesma logo após. Corri para o carro, abri a porta de passageiro, e esperei pelo inu, que não demorou muito para chegar. Entrou, ligou o carro, e em uma forte arrancada, saímos. Encostei a cabeça no encosto do banco, tentando controlar a dor no meu ombro, que começava a incomodar. Segurei mais forte o sobretudo, para não deixa-lo ver meu ferimento.

#O que aconteceu?# Ele perguntou olhando ora pra mim ora pra estrada.

#Nada..Por quê?#

#Kagome..Não minta pra mim..# Ele disse encostando o carro em um lugar qualquer da cidade.

#Você está ficando louco, só p..# Puxou meu sobretudo e viu a blusa suja de sangue nos dois ombros.

#Eu senti o cheiro de sangue kagome..Não tem como me enganar. Ele disse voltando a ligar o carro. Em alguns minutos, chegamos em casa. Abri a porta e entrei, sendo seguida por ele. Subimos e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Abri a porta e estava quase entrando, quando senti uma mão segurando meu braço.

#Para onde você acha que vai?# Perguntou o Inuyasha.

#Oras..Para o meu quarto talvez?# Perguntei irônica.

#Não..Você vai para o MEU quarto para que eu cuide desses seus ferimentos.# E me puxou em direção ao quarto dele. Entramos e ele apontou para a cama, como se me mandasse sentar, e foi o que eu fiz.

#Tirei o Sobretudo e a blusa.# Mandou.

#Mas..#  
#Humana idiota..Eu não quero te ver nua..Só quero cuidar dos seus ferimentos..#  
#Hunf..# Mesmo contrariada, obedeci. Levantei-me e tirei o sobretudo, colocando-o em cima do criado mudo. Virei de costas para ele e tirei a blusa. Assim que o fiz, sentei-me na cama, e cobri os seios com as mãos (eu tava de sutiã lembrem-se). Ele estava do outro lado do quarto, mexendo em algo que eu logo vou descobrir o que. Virou-se para mim, com uma sacola de primeiros socorros, e veio em minha direção, sentando-se na cama.

#Vire de costas.# Pediu, porque ninguém manda em mim.

# Olhe lá o que você vai fazer viu inuyasha..# Falei fazendo o que ele PEDIU.

#Relaxe kagome..Não vai doer.# Mordi o lábio inferior, quando vi pelo canto do olho, ele colocando algo no algodão, e vindo na direção do ferimento. Fechei os olhos, para controlar a dor que provavelmente viria, mas esta não veio. Abri os olhos lentamente. Nossa, isso é ridículo. A melhor agente do FBI, com medo de um esterilizante, que feio. Ele terminou de limpar, e passou um remédio qualquer lá. Pegou gases e esparadrapo, fazendo o curativo.

#Viu..Não foi tão ruim assim.# Ele disse como se eu fosse uma criançinha que tinha se machucado.

#Hunf, idiota..Poupe-me Inuyasha..# Me virei para encará-lo. Assim que o fiz, vi ele arregalar os olhos, olhando para meus seios.

#Seu hentai..# Falei dando um tapa no ombro dele e me cobrindo. Só não gritei e o espanquei, porque não quero acordar o Miroku e a Sango. #Não disse que não queria me ver sem roupa inuyasha?#

#Feh..Humana idiota.. o, e vindo na direço, ele colocando algo no algodrros, e veio em minha direçu fiz. dei um belo chute Eu sou homem, e assim como qualquer homem, eu olhei. Por quê? Vai furar meus olhos?# Perguntou com um leve tom de ironia.

#Não duvide...# Disse ameaçadoramente.

#Tente tal ato, sem acordar a casa inteira...# Disse sorrindo vitorioso.

#GRRRRRRRRRRRRR...Você me paga hanyou..# Nem olhei para a cara dele e sai do quarto, em direção ao meu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. o plano

**Galera..houve um errinho nu final da fic POSTADA..pq aqui nus meus coisas tah certo.. Ocorreu algum erru na postagem sei la.. Sim..intaum to botanu aki ok? Bjoks ih isperu que gostem.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx FLASH-BACK XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Vire de costas. # Pediu, porque ninguém manda em mim.

# Olhe lá o que você vai fazer viu inuyasha... # Falei fazendo o que ele PEDIU.

#Relaxe kagome..Não vai doer.# Mordi o lábio inferior, quando vi pelo canto do olho, ele colocando algo no algodão, e vindo na direção do ferimento.

Fechei os olhos, para controlar a dor que provavelmente viria, mas esta não veio. Abri os olhos lentamente. Nossa isso é ridículo. A melhor agente do FBI, com medo de um esterilizante... Que feio.

Ele terminou de limpar, e passou um remédio qualquer lá. Pegou gases e esparadrapo, fazendo o curativo. Sabe... Eu tenho certo trauma de hospitais e de qualquer coisa que venha dele (Remédios.)

#Viu..Não foi tão ruim assim.# Ele disse como se eu fosse uma criançinha que tinha se machucado.

#Hunf, idiota... # Me virei para encará-lo. Assim que o fiz, vi-o arregalar os olhos, olhando para meus seios.

#Seu hentai. # Falei dando um tapa no ombro dele e me cobrindo. Só não gritei e o espanquei, porque não quero acordar o Miroku e a Sango. #Não disse que não queria me ver sem roupa inuyasha?#

#Feh. Humana idiota...# Disse como se fosse obviou # o, e vindo na direço, ele colocando algo no algodrros, e veio em minha direçu fiz. dei um belo chute Eu sou homem, e assim como qualquer homem, eu olhei. Por quê? Vai furar meus olhos?# Perguntou com um leve tom de ironia.

#Não duvide... # Disse ameaçadoramente.

#Tente tal ato, sem acordar a casa inteira... # Disse sorrindo vitorioso.

#GRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Você me paga hanyou... # Nem olhei para a cara dele e sai do quarto, em direção ao meu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx FIM DO FLASH-BACK XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**CAPITULO 3**

Acordei aquela manhã, alem de revoltada, com uma incomoda dor nos ombros. Levantei, fui até o banheiro, liguei a água da banheira enquanto tirava o curativo. Assim que o fiz, desliguei a torneira e entrei na banheira. Tomei um banho nem rápido, nem demorado, me vesti, olhei as horas, vi que ainda eram 08h15min. Desci e fui para a cozinha, nesta só estava a sango.

#E ai kagome... Como foi ontem..? Pegaram os fragmentos?# Perguntou animada.

#Peguei..para ser sincera... O inuyasha só fez saber a localização, quem fez tudo fui eu, ainda me feri.#

#Como se eu não tivesse feito realmente nada.# O inuyasha disse entrando na cozinha.

#E você fez o que alem de arrancar do jakotsu onde estavam os fragmentos?# Nada? Com certeza.

#Querida..Como você acha que só cinco homens conseguiram chegar até você naquela sala?# Perguntou se sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa que havia no local onde nos encontrávamos.

#Quer dizer que..?# Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. #Hunf..Como se eu precisasse da sua ajuda..Mesmo assim.. Como você ajudou se eu não ouvi nada?# Tirou uma arma com um sistema silencioso e colocou na mesa, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e se aproximando de mim e da sango.

#FICA LONGE HENTAI# Gritamos juntas. Nessa hora, a voz do inuyasha dizendo que era lésbica veio em mente.

#HAHAUIEHAUIEAUHAUEHAEAUIHAUIAHEUIAHAIUEHAUAHEAHUIEHAEAEA...# Tive um ataque de risos do nada. Todos olhavam para mim, se perguntando: Essa garota é retardada?

#O que foi kagome?# Perguntou a sango.

#Boa pergunta..Algo que eu fiz?# Miroku..

#HUEIAHUAEI.. não..ai..HEAUIEAHUEAUEA.. o...o... Inu...Ya..HEIAHUAEHEUEAHUIEAHEAHUEA...# O inuyasha me olhou com uma cara estranha.

#Eu o que?# Respirei fundo tentando voltar ao normal. Aos poucos, consegui. Respirei fundo novamente, para falar.

#_eu...sou lésbica.._# Imitei a voz do inuyasha, que na hora fechou a cara e eu dei uma gostosa risada. #Vocês devem saber que o jakotsu, é gay.. Ele pediu um beijo do _inu_ em troca da localização da jóia, ai o inuyasha, disse que era lésbica..Com essa mesma voz: _eu...sou lésbica_.# Todos riram e _a lésbica _me olhou soltando fogo pelos olhos. Dei um grande sorriso para ele.

#Feh..E se não fosse a _lésbica _aqui, você estaria morta.# Ele disse se achando.  
#Será que eu estaria morta? Creio que não. Minha vida inteira resolvi os casos sem ninguém me ajudando, por que só agora que estou com alguém, iria morrer?# Perguntei em tom de desdém.

#Você acha que estou nesse caso com você por que quero, não é? Esta muito enganada... # GRRRRRRRRRRRR...

#Ah inuyasha..Se foda.# Fala sério, esse hanyou consegue tirar o animo de qualquer pessoa, ainda mais o meu, que já esta muito alto hoje. Saí da cozinha e fui para a sala.

"TRILILILILI... TRILILILI" Porra de celular. Estou com tanta raiva que é capaz de eu pegar esse aparelho, joga-lo na parede, depois chuta-lo e por fim, jogar na latrina e dar descarga. Mesmo assim, pode ser algo importante.

#Alo..?# Atendi o maldito aparelho.

#Alo k-chan?#

#Oi Ayume..# Falei sem muito animo.

#Olha..você me disse que estaria viajando por causa das férias não foi?#  
#Hum rum..#  
#Você esta aonde? Em paris?#  
#È sim..Porque?#  
#Também estou em paris, e estarei dando uma festa hoje à noite, no Plaza Fest Center, às 22h00min. Está a fim de ir?# Uma festa? PERFEITO.

#Vou sim..Alias, vou ver. Se eu for, apareço por la. Posso levar alguns amigos?#  
#Claro k-chan..Você é convidada VIP da minha festa.#  
#Nossa...Que honra...# Ri junto com ela no celular.

#Então ta ok. 22h00min no Plaza Fest Center. Estarei lá. Tchau. # Desliguei o aparelho, e virei para guardá-lo na bolsa que estava em cima da mesa atrás de mim. Assim que o fiz, dei de cara com um hanyou de braços cruzados e me olhando desconfiado.

#Festinha é? Não sei se você se lembra..Mas estamos trabalhando.#  
#Nossa inuyasha..Você descobriu isso sozinho? Parabéns..# Bati palmas e me virei para sai dali, porém ele segurou meu braço, e encostou o corpo no meu. (OBS – eu estava de costas, e ele atrás de mim.) #Olha inuyasha..Não importa o que você vai dizer..Eu vou e acabou.#  
#Quem disse que quero te impedir de algo? Só quero ir com você.. Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Esse hanyou pode ser idiota, grosso, criança, abestalhado, retardado, imbecil, fútil, irritante, tirado e muitos outros defeitos, mas não deixa de ser muito bom e de me deixar louca...

#Quem disse que vou te levar? O Miroku e a Sango vão. Mas você...? Pode até ir..Mas não comigo.# Sorri vitoriosa me virando de frente para ele. #Ta inuyasha..Você pode ir..Não sou tão idiota como você a ponto de convidar a casa inteira menos você# Sorri para ele e me retirei, fui para a cozinha.

#Miroku, Sango... Hoje à noite, uma amiga minha estará dando uma festa no Plaza Fest Center. Querem ir?#  
#Nós Adoraríamos kagome..Mas não podemos...Temos que trabalhar querida..Já se esqueceu que estamos em um caso?# Falou a Sango.

#Tem mais algo para fazer aqui em paris?# Perguntei

#Não#   
#Vamos viajar hoje?#  
#Não#  
#Então quero você pronta ás 22h00min. Você também viu Miroku!#  
#E o inuyasha..Vai?# Perguntou o Miroku. Fechei a cara e respondi.

#Vai..É uma pena..Mas vai..#  
#Uma pena? Sei sei...Kagome, ta na cara que você esta afim dele, e ele de você..Vocês são só orgulhosos dem..#  
#Você é louco..Só pode..Olha cara..Eu tenho bom gosto...# O Inuyasha disse entrando na cozinha.

#Nossa..Que bom gosto..Casar com a kikyou..Fala sério..Ela é bonita..Mas completamente idiota, esnobe, e isso a tornava feia..# Falou sango. #Nunca gostei dela priminho... #

#A esposa É minha... Quem tem que gostar dela sou eu. #  
#È Inuyasha? Nossa que eu saiba, ela te deixou para ficar com o Naraku... # Falou o Miroku. Sinceramente? Estou boiando. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras da mesa e fiquei assistindo a cena.

#ELA ME AMA... EU TENHO CERTEZA. Só esta com o Naraku... Não sei por quê.. Ele deve estar fazendo algo com ela... A kikyou é MINHA, e eu vou tê-la de volta. # Não sei por quê... Mas ouvi-lo falar assim, doeu meu coração... Por que será? Será que eu gosto dele? IMPOSSIVEL. HEAUHAEHUAAE... Rapaz... Eu penso cada loucura viu... Não sei não... huhuhuhuhuhuuhuhu...

#Olha, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar olhando vocês discutirem... #  
#Ta vendo ai inuyasha... Agora a kagome acha que você não quer nada com ela... # Disse o Miroku. EU MATO ESSE HOMEM. Ignorei o que ele disse e me virei para a Sango.

#Estou meio sem roupas... Não está a fim de ir ao shopping comigo não?# Ela sorriu.

#Claro kagome... Vou me arrumar e já saímos#  
#Ta ok então. Vou me arrumar também# E saímos cada uma em direção aos seus respectivos quartos. Assim que entrei neste, fui na direção à mala, abri-a e procurei por uma blusa preta de manga curta, pois, caso meu ferimento voltasse a sangrar (Como disse antes, não gosto de nada que venha de hospitais, então, não fiz nenhum curativo.) não seria percebido. Peguei também uma saia jeans curta e uma sandália de salto, simples.

Em meia hora estava pronta. Passei meu perfume da Jean Paul Galtier (Um dos meus perfumes favoritos), peguei um par de brinco da mesma cor da blusa, um colar de prata, com a letra "K". Penteei os cabelos e saí do quarto, em direção à sala. Cheguei neste, estavam o Miroku e o Inuyasha com a TV ligada e para variar, discutindo.

#Cadê a Sango?# Finalmente me notaram. O Miroku olhou para minhas pernas e sorriu malicioso.

#Deve estar no quarto. # Respondeu o inuyasha como se eu nem estivesse ali, mas eu sei que ele me analisou bem antes de virar a cara e responder.

#Beleza... Estão vendo o que?# Perguntei indo até o sofá onde eles estavam e me sentando no espaço que sobrava entre os dois.

#nada interessante# Respondeu novamente o inuyasha, desta vez, desligando a TV.

#Que morgação... Olhem queridos... Saímos daqui 22h30min ok?#  
#A festa não começa ás 22h?# Perguntou o Miroku.

#È sim, mas pessoas importantes como nós, chegam depois. # Pisquei para ele, que sorriu malicioso e levou a mão ao meu seio. Levantei a mão para bater nele, mas o Inuyasha foi mais rápido, e deu um murro neste, fazendo-o se jogar do sofá... Eta Miroku pressão... Ri com a cena.

#Nossa.. Que hanyou cium... # Antes de terminar de falar, eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele, fraco mais dei.

#Vocês foram feitos um para o outro... Por que não assumem que se amam?#  
#Miroku.. .Vai ver se eu to lá na esquina vai.. # Pisquei para ele.

#Mas k-chan... Você está em minha fren... #  
#CHEGA# E finalmente se calou. #Nossa... A Sango ta dem..# Hoje é o dia das interrupções.  
#Relaxa kagome..Já estou pronta.# Entrou na sala sorrindo. Vestia uma saia de pregas, uma blusa de alça e uma sandália rasteira.

#Meninos... Beijinhos. Estamos indo. # Soltei dois beijos para os dois e sai puxando a Sango pelo braço.

Fomos andando até o estacionamento. Peguei a chave do audi nuvolari. Entramos e dei a partida para o primeiro e grande shopping que achamos.

Estacionamos o carro e fomos caminhando à procura de alguma loja com roupas interessantes. De repente, uma coisa veio em minha cabeça.

#Sango... Você gosta do Miroku... Não é?#  
#Han..? O que? Ta louca kagome?# Disse tentando se fazer de inocente.

#Você não consegue me enganar sango.. Ta caidinha por ele. Eu vejo como você o olha, vejo seu ciúme quando ele toca outra garota..#  
#Você está ficando louca kagome..Só pode#

#Ele também gosta de você... De uma chance para o rapaz... #  
#Eu já disse que não gosto dele Kagome Higurashi... # Ela disse em um to ameaçador.

#Fale no tom de voz que quiser, eu sei que vocês se amam... #  
#E você e o inuyasha?#  
#O que é que tem?# Acho que o quadro se inverteu.

#Vai kagome... Admite que está louquinha por ele...# Ela disse dando umas cotoveladas fracas no braço.

#Da onde você tirou isso Sango? Eu.. Afim daquele grosso... NUNCA... Ta.. Tudo bem.. Eu QUERIA dar uns _pegas_ nele..Mas esse hanyou é muito idiota.. Hunf.. Não quero mais.. # Mentira.. Não sei por quê.. Mas a cada segundo que passa eu o quero ainda mais...

#Ta bom Kagome.. Vamos fingir que eu acreditei ta ok? Acha que eu não vi sua cara quando eu entrei no jatinho e o abracei? Eu percebo tudo querida... E sei também que ele só esta sendo grosso com você, para não admitir que ta querendo algo mais.. # Piscou para mim. Não sei por que, mas subiu uma felicidade ao ouvir isso, mesmo sabendo que é mentira..

#SANGO! ACHEI UM VESTIDO PERFEITO PARA VOCÊ# Falei olhando o lindo vestido na vitrine de uma loja ai. O vestido era preto, de alças, com um moderado decote em "V". Ia até os pés. Era colado da cintura para cima, mas desta para baixo, era solto.   
#Kagome.. Porque para mim? O vestido é lindo. Por que não pega para você?# perguntou.

#Eu estou com os ombros machucados. Creio que ficará melhor em você. # Respondi sorrindo, ela sorriu de volta. #Vem... Vamos lá. # Puxei-a para loja. #Eu quero um daqueles que está na vitrine. # Disse à vendedora, que logo pegou o que pedi e nos entregou. #Venha.. Experimente. # Ela entrou na cabine com o vestido. Um tempinho depois, abriu a porta para que eu visse como ficou.  
#Iai?#  
#PERFEITO. # Eu disse. #Vamos levar este. #  
#Pode ser..Eu curti..Ficou massa.# Disse sorrindo.

Compramos o vestido, e saímos à procura de uma sandália para ela, e do que eu vestiria. Estava passando em frente a uma loja, esta vendia roupas de estilo japonês, roupas lindas por sinal.

#Ei Sango. Vem aqui. # E entrei na loja, sendo seguida por ela. #Eeer... Boa tarde.. Você tem vestido de festas que cubram os ombros?# Perguntei

#Temos sim senhorita. # Sorri para a vendedora.

#Posso ver alguns? De preferência pretos. # Ela sorriu e saiu à procura do meu vestido. Voltou em pouco tempo, com uns 6 vestidos na mão. Mostrou o primeiro, este era sinceramente HORRIVEL. #Não, este não, deixe-me ver o outro# Ela entregou o outro. Era até bonitinho, mas em cima, não cobriria o ferimento.

#Experimente este# Ela disse me entregando um, que ia até o pé, em cima todo fechado. Fala sério, não tenho vocação para freira. Nem quando tinha 10 anos, minha mãe me obrigava a usar uma coisa dessas. E ai dela se me vestisse com _isso_.

#Não, muito sério para mim... Gosto de vestidos mais ousados..# Disse fazendo cara feia para o vestido e logo após sorrindo para ela.

Vesti os outros três, nenhum ficou bom. (vesti por cima da blusa, o ferimento podia sujar as peças)

#E agora kagome?# Perguntou a Sango.  
#Não sei... Acabou. Não vou à festa. # Disse derrotada.

#A senhorita disse que gosta de vestidos ousados, não? E quer também que cubra os ombros. #  
#Isso mesmo#  
#Nós temos o vestido perfeito.. # Olhei para ela incrédula, essa mulher é retardada?

#Porque não mostrou antes?#  
#Ele é vermelho... #  
#Traga, deixe-me vê-lo. # Pedi. Ela pegou o vestido e me mostrou. Era PERFEITO. Amei, vou levar. Acharam mesmo que vou dizer agora como este é? Pois se enganaram realmente feio, só vou dar uma dica: O inuyasha vai ficar louco...

GRRRRRRRRR... É vai eu pensar nesse hanyou de novo. Ele não tem nada a ver com minha vida. Ah.. Esquece.

#E então?# Perguntou a Sango.

#AMEI! Vou levá-lo. #  
#Não vai querer experimentá-lo kagome?#  
#Não precisa. Sei que vai ficar perfeito. # Sorri, respondendo a pergunta da Sango.

Pagamos o vestido e saímos à procura da sandália. Passamos cerca de uma hora procurando, lógico que compramos as sandálias. Achamos até rápido. O resto do tempo procuramos os outros acessórios.

#Sango.. Eu estou morrendo de fome. Não está a fim de ir até o McDonald's não?# Meus olhos brilharam só de pronunciar o nome.

#Pode ser... Também estou com fome.. # Respondeu sorrindo. Fomos andando em direção à praça de alimentação. Assim que chegamos nesta, fomos direto para a fila da perdição.

Pegamos os lanches e nos sentamos em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação.

#Nossa.. Que coincidência. # Ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de nós. Virei-me, olhando para eles.

#Coincidência nada Miroku... Você me obrigou a vir aqui. # Falou o inu, sentando-se a mesa, e roubando o MEU pacote de batatas fritas.

#INUYASHA.. Devolva-me isso A-G-O-R-A# Algumas pessoas já olhavam me censurando. Estava tentando ao máximo me segurar para não pular no pescoço dele e mata-lo. Mas... Acho que iria chamar atenção de mais não? Obviou.

#Por que deveria?# Perguntou enchendo a boca com as MINHAS amadas batatinhas. Alem de ladrão é mal educado.

#Por que as batatinhas são MINHAS#

#E daí?#  
#GRRRRRRRRRRR... Seu hanyou idiota... EU VOU TE MATAR... # Gritei já indo pular em cima dele, mas o Miroku me segurou pelo ombro. #AAAh Miroku...# Puxei o ombro, e o massageei.

#Desculpe k-chan... Não foi minha intenção. # Ele disse aflito. Vamos brincar um pouquinho com ele?

#Aaah.. Ta doendo muito.. # Falei com a voz fraca. E fingindo que ia desmaiar.

#Miroku seu idiota... Olha o que você fez.. Agora o ferimento vai inflamar, e a kagome vai correr sérios riscos de vida.. # Acho que o Inuyasha entendeu e entrou na brincadeira... Só pode, porque para inventar uma mentira dessas. Só se ele for MUITO tapado mesmo.. Quem alem do Miroku cairia nessa?

#Kagome... Perdoe-me... Pelo amor de deus.. # O Miroku estava MUITO agoniado. Olhei para a cara dele e não agüentei. Comecei a rir. Logo o Inuyasha e a Sango me seguiram. Finalmente me concertei, e olhei para o Miroku, que se encontrava com uma gota na cabeça.

#Eu achei que você fosse mais esperto Miroku.. # Disse a sango.

#Ah Sangozinha.. Eu lá ia imaginar que era mentira.. Vai que era sério. #

#Nossa Miroku.. Tinha que ter um espelho aqui, pra você ver sua cara... Você estava MUITO engraçado. #  
Rimos muito aquela tarde e umas 20h30min chegamos a casa.

#Nossa, estou morta.# Disse me jogando no sofá. #Só vai dar eu nessa festa... # Disse olhando para o pacote do vestido.

#Por quê...? Não é dia das bruxas que eu saiba..# Disse o Inuyasha se sentando do meu lado.

#A claro, pois se fosse você ganharia o _Oscar_ pela fantasia. # Pisquei para ele.

#Vocês formam um casal perfeito. # Disse o miroku. Falando em casal perfeito, uma coisa veio em minha cabeça novamente.

#Com certeza não é amorzinho? Agora vem aqui para ficarmos um pouco a sós. # Disse puxando o inuyasha pelo braço. Este não entendia nada. Levei-o para o meu quarto, entramos e eu fechei a porta. #Nem pense que te trouxe aqui para outras coisas. Só quero combinar com você um plano para juntar o Miroku com a Sango.#  
#Feh.. Minha prima tem juízo kagome. #

#Tem juízo, mas ama o Miroku, e ele também gosta dela. #  
#Como se a Sango fosse doida de gostar daquele hentai.#

#Olha inuyasha... Esquece... Já vi que não posso contar com você em nada. Agora por favor... # Disse me dirigindo a porta, a abrindo e pedindo que ele saísse.

#Eu tenho uma idéia. # Ele disse e eu fechei a porta com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

#Fale... #

#Simples... # Me contou todo o plano. É.. Até que este não era tão ruim. Saiu do meu quarto, e eu fui tomar banho para me arrumar.

Umas duas horas depois (eu acho) estava pronta. Provavelmente todos já me esperavam na sala. Desci e concretizei minhas suspeitas, estavam todos com cara de tédio, me esperando. Assim que perceberam minha presença, o Miroku e o Inuyasha me comeram com os olhos, e eu corei o que é um milagre. Agora eu conto como estava: Meu vestido, era vermelho, com duas fendas laterais, que começavam um palmo antes da metade da coxa. Em cima, cobria os ombros, porem não tinha manga, e um grande decote em "V". O vestido era todo colado, menos na parte das pernas, por causa das fendas. Usava uma sandália de salto alto, fino e transparente, prata. Usava no pescoço, um colar de prata, simples. Coloquei um brinco e uma pulseira do mesmo material. Estava usando um dos meus perfumes preferidos, no momento, esqueci o nome, mas era MUITO cheiroso. Passei uma leve sombra prata e passei um pouco de gloss (**não sei se é assim que se escreve**) nos lábios.

#Sangozinha querida.. Eu acho que esqueci uma coisa minha nas suas sacolas. Venha comigo para eu poder pega-la# Coloquei o plano em ação.

#Claro kagome..# Ela se levantou e subimos de volta até o seu quarto. #Ai..Todas as sacolas estão aqui.# Ela disse apontando para umas sacolas que se encontravam no canto do quarto. Fingi que procurei e me levantei.

#Olha sango.. Continua procurando ai, é um anel de prata, com a letra K. Vou ver se não esta mesmo nas minhas coisas.# E sai deixando ela procurando. Mas, ao invés de ir para o meu quarto, fui para a sala.

#Ei Miroku, você gosta da sango não é?# Perguntei já na sala.

#Da onde você tirou isso kagome? Ta doida?#  
#Não tente me enganar. Sei que vocês se amam..#

#Ta tudo bem..Eu gosto dela, porém sei que ela me odeia. Nunca gostaria de um _hentai _como eu.# Ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

#Miroku.. A Sango, ela...Gosta de você. Suba até o quarto dela, e se entendam de uma vez por todas. E tente não fazer nada de errado. # Pisquei para ele que sorriu. #Agora vá e se resolva.# E ele foi. Fomos atrás (eu e o inuyasha), e para garantir que eles se resolveriam, trancamos a porta, e saímos para a festa.

#Não acha que fomos malvados demais em não deixa-los ir para a festa?# Perguntei já entrando no carro.

#Relaxe. Tenho certeza de que eles vão se divertir muito mais do que em uma festa.# Disse sorrindo malicioso.

#Você está andando demais com o Miroku...# Ele riu.  
#E você..Não tinha um vestido menos ousado não?#  
#por quê? Vai dizer que esta com ciúmes...#  
#Ciúmes, eu, de você? Acorda garota..#

#Ta bom... EI INUYASHA.. É ALI. # Disse apontado para uma grande casa de shows, com o nome Plaza fest center, do outro lado da rua. Ele fez o contorno, e chegamos no local. Demos a chave para o manobrista e entramos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Iai..taum gostanu? Isperu que sim.. ...**

**Cmu tah melhor? Antes ou agora? Eu to gostanu mais agora.. .eahahuauhaiuahaeiu..**

**Esperu que 6 gostem...**

**Pliss.. **

**REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..REVIEWS..**

**Bjaum...**

Raven Strange – heauheauaeuhhaeue... com certeza uh inu É atrevidu... uhuhuhuhuh... ah ok..jakotsu.. Morria e naum sabia.. ;) Obrigada.. Bjaum..

Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome – EHAAUHAUAEHUEEA...eu parei de ler uh livru... sei la..le na net é horrível. , talvez uma amiga minha imprima e me empreste.. uhuuhuhu.. Eu recoloquei aqui uh ki tava erradu..esperu ki nessi cap nada fique erradu.. ;).. Bjaum

MaryHimura – Realmente..a fic está MUITO diferenti.. agora sim eu estou AMANDO escreve-la.. huhuuhu... uh inu agora voltou a forma normal deli.. .. Bjoks

SraKouga – Pq? Por causa du hentai? A idéia di iscreve uma fic di agenti.. eu tirei da sua heaueahuaheuihuaae... uhuuuhuhuuhuhu... opaai rppx.. minina laadra.. hueahaahuahau... Uh kouginha du mal.. HUHAEUAHUHUAUAHEA...sei la.. Mas eli é du mal mas naum pe intendi? Ueahuahuiea.. Provavelmente naum...mas abafa.. HEAUHUHAIHUAHAHAHIUAHUAE... uh kouga tem cara di maaal.. uhuhuhuh... MUAHAHAHAHA...(momento viajem) sim..voltando à terra.. VAAAAI MIROKU 2... haheuahhaeuhau... tah tudo bem..hj eu estou falando mais merda que o normal.. Mas isso é momentaniu.. ;) .. .ehauahuauheaahe... Bjaum pra vc ih pru kouga (e ca pra nos.. uh kouga é mt fofuu...) PLIS NAUM MI MATI..NAUM ESTOU FALANDO ISSO EM MÁS INTENÇÕES.

Kayra Hiyana – HUHAHAEEHIUAHUHAUAE..normal...pregixa de procurar a palavra certa...E quando a palavra ta na ponta da língua ih n sai? Da uma raaaaaaiva... Mas tipu...essi final foi erru du ff... Naum sei uh ki deu nessa poha.../... purixu recolokei aki.. ;) rppz, era uma boa idéia.. maaaas... comu já postei.. naum da mais para recolocar.. Eu gostei da idéia.. Mas.../... UHUHUHUUH...Bjokas..

Ju-Sng – Ta melhor que antes né? To gostanu mais dessi.. uhuhuhuhu... realmente.. imaginai ah cara du inu dizendo: eu sou lésbica.. heauhauuahuiaeh... viaji... bjaum loka..

Kagura Higurashi – huhuuhuhu... eu tva axanu elis muito taradus... uhuhuu...uh kouga VAI aparecer...e vai dar muitos pegas na kagome.. heauhaeahuiea... bjaum..

Sangozinha – huhuuh...que bom que c gosto.. faz poku tempu keu postei.. Isperu que goste desse capitulo.. uhuhuhu.. bjaum.

Carol – Também.. Tipu.. num tava gostanu muito dus hentais naum.. ... Bjaum

**GALERA..se continuar erradu, eu desisto viu? Bjaum**


	4. ah festa

**Não sei se eu falei...Mas ela estava com uma bolsa vermelha. E vou logo avisando.. que esse cap tem musicas.. por isso deve ficar meio grande.. ;)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Nome, por favor, mocinha. # Pediu o segurança impedindo-nos de passar.

#Kagome Higurashi. # Ele procurou em uma prancheta algo, provavelmente se meu nome se encontrava na lista. Saiu da frente, deixando que passássemos.

Entramos na grande boate, e nossa, fala sério.. Tipo assim: não é grande.. É GIGANTE. Uhuhuhuhuhu... Ta tudo bem, estou parecendo uma criançinha que nunca foi em uma boate na vida (Apesar de que crianças não vão a boates.. Dãã... Eu sou lerda viu! Tsc.. Tsc.. Tsc..) Tudo bem, então digamos uma adolescente que nunca foi em uma boate.. (Melhorou?) Vamos descrevê-la. Por onde começar? Ah já sei, então vamos lá. Como eu já disse, ela é grande, quadrada, no lardo esquerdo da porta, fica um bar, onde são dados os comes e bebes, e também, havia algumas cadeiras. Em todas as diagonais tinham sofás roxos, da mesma cor das paredes. Não vou falar das luzes, do globo, porque isso toda boa discoteca TEM que ter. Em frente à porta, ficava o DJ, que nesse momento, tocava uma musica legalzinha, mas que eu nunca ouvi na vida. Em frente ao DJ, ficava a enorme pista de dança. Em cima, havia alguma coisa, que eu logo, logo, descobriria o que. Provavelmente, deveria ter sofás, mesas, mais um bar, etc.etc. Chega de falar, vou curti MUITO essa noite..

Entramos e nos sentamos em uma das cadeiras do bar.

#E então... Vamos ficar calados a noite inteira?# Perguntei.

#Sua voz me irrita. #  
#Olha aqui inuyasha.. Eu sinceramente não sei o que você tem contra mim e...#  
#Não tenho nada contra você..#  
#E por que é tão grosso comigo?#  
#Por que você fica linda irritadinha.. # Disse com um sorriso zombeteiro na face, e apertando minhas bochechas.

#Hunf.. Idiota, retardado, abestalhado, CRIANÇA, imb..#  
#CHEGA#  
#Por que eu pararia?#

#Por que eu acabei de descobrir que o kouga e a Kikyou estão aqui# Ele disse olhando para a pista de dança e apontando para um casal que dançava animadamente.

#O Kouga? A kikyou?# Sorri para ele e abri a bolsa que se encontrava em meu colo, tirando de lá, dois pequenos fones (Sou uma mulher muito precavida), e entregando para ele.

#Até que você não é uma inútil completa. #  
#Nossa.. Esse Kouga é até bonito.. Você arranca informações da kikyou, tchau. # E me retirei, indo dançar perto deles. Para minha sorte, começou a tocar uma musica da Beyoncé que eu AMO: naughty girl.

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

Coloquei as mãos para cima e comecei dançando lentamente no ritmo da musica. Pude ver alguns caras dali me comerem com os olhos.

_I'm feeling sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

Dei pequenos e leves giros com a cintura. Uma perna estava esticada para o lado, deixando-a praticamente toda a mostra, levando alguns homens à loucura, e finalmente chamando a atenção do kouga. Lentamente se aproximou de mim. O que é que anos de dança não faz não é?

_I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y_

_I might just take you home with me_

Dei uma acelerada nessa parte, pois ela canta um pouco mais rápido, e depois voltei ao ritmo normal.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feeling so crazy babe_

_Lately I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe_

Senti uma mão envolver minha cintura, e me puxar para traz. Olhei para o ser, e vi que era o kouga. Sorri para ele, e começamos a dançar, juntos.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)_

_I'm calling all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_Like I'm calling all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Rebolei com ele ainda me segurando por traz. Parei, coloquei as mãos no peito dele, rebolei até o chão, e desci as mãos junto com o corpo. Cheguei no abdômen dele, parei e subi, me _esfregando_ nele. (Não sou puta, mas meu trabalho era seduzi-lo).

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y_

_I might just take you home with me_

Virei de frente para ele, e continuei a dançar.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_The vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feeling so crazy babe_

_Lately I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe_

Essa musica nunca acaba não? Eu já estou me sentindo uma puta, tendo que me esfregar desse jeito com ele.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)_

_I'm calling all my girls_

_(Oh) We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_Like I'm calling all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Novamente desci, agora de frente para ele, o encarando, e acariciando-o por dentro da blusa. Mordeu os lábios, e me segurou pela cintura.

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

_I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_

Aproximou o rosto do meu, e desceu, beijando meu pescoço.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)_

_I'm calling all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_Like I'm calling all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Foi subindo pela bochecha e finalmente minha boca encontrou com a dele.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I'll be your naughty girl)_

_I'm calling all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out (oh)_

_I know you want my body (oh)_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I love to love you baby)_

_Like I'm calling all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down (I love to love you baby)_

_And I came to party_

Nossa, trabalhar é chato, mas tem horas que é até bom.. E nossa... e COMO é bom.. O kouga além de lindo tem uma boca, que... Huum.

Separei-me dele, dei um sorriso e sai da pista de dança, provocando-o. Fui em direção ao bar, e fiquei a esperar que o Kouga viesse atrás de mim.

#Precisava ter beijado o lobo fedido?#  
#Oh inuyasha... Ficou com ciúmes foi?# Perguntei apertando as bochechas dele.

#Feh... Eu? Ciúmes de você? Se toca garota. #

#Nossa.. O kouga beija bem.. # Comentei sorrindo.

#GRRRRRRRR... #

#HEAHEAIUEHAUEHAUAIHEUIAHEAUAE... Poupe-me inuya..#  
#Cara de cachorro...?# O Kouga disse me abraçando pela cintura.

#Larga ela lobo fedido... #  
#Por que largaria? A senhorita...?#

#Kagome#  
#Está incomodada?#  
#Estou. Mas não com você, e sim com esse idiota, que não me deixa em paz..#

#Cara de cachorro, vai procurar a Kikyou, ela deve estar louquinha para dar pra você. #  
#Ganho mais ficando com minha esposa, do que aqui com um lobo fedido e uma vadia. # Disse frio, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ele se retirou.

#Grrrrrrrr... Eu mato esse hanyou. # Disse morrendo de raiva e de ciúmes, não sei por que, mas fiquei morrendo de ciúmes quando ele disse que ia se encontrar com a _esposa_ dele..

#Idiota.. Sabe muito bem que perdeu a vadia para o Senhor Naraku..# Disse o Kouga distraído, e tocando no assunto que eu queria chegar.

#Naraku? Quem é esse? # Perguntei inocente.

#Naraku? Eu falei Naraku? Você só pode estar ficando louca. Nem sei quem é naraku e...# Encostei meu corpo no dele, segurei-o pela camisa, e rocei meus lábios nos dele.

#O que custa você dizer? Não confia em mim?#  
#Eu nem te conheço.. Só sei seu nome..# Sussurrou. Separei-me dele, e estendi a mão para que ele apertasse.

#Prazer, Higurashi kagome. Trabalho no banco federal do Japão, em Tóquio... #  
#Então é bancaria? # Perguntou sem um pingo de interesse na voz. Na verdade, não sou bancaria, mas não vou dizer: Não querido, estou mentindo. Sou kagome Higurashi, do serviço secreto do FBI, e vim prender você. Fala sério. Abri um lindo sorriso e respondi.

#Sou sim querido. E você? Fale-me um pouco de sua vida... #  
#Tudo bem. Sou Yakumoto Kouga, trabalho para as empresas nakura, tenho 23 anos e moro em Tóquio. E você, quantos anos tem?#  
#21..# Respondi sorrindo. Sou ótima atriz. Mas olha.. Eu REALMENTE tenho 21 anos.. Sou novinha né!

#È solteira, ou está comprometida?#  
#Não gosto de coisas sérias.. Estou solteiríssima. # Disse piscando para ele, que molhou os lábios com a língua.

#Inuyasha..A quanto tempo...# Ouvi uma voz feminina pelo fone que se encontrava no meu ouvido e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa deles.

#KAGOME... # Gritou a Ayume. Sorri para ela, e a abracei. #Vejo que conheceu o Kouga.. #  
#Realmente..Não sabe como senti sua falta meu amor..# Dessa vez foi o inu que disse isso. Não sei por que, mas senti uma forte dor no peito. Não era uma dor.. Era uma grande agonia, que o fazia _doer_..Se é que me entendem...

#Tive a sorte de conhecê-lo. Ele é gente boa. # Respondi sorrindo. Provavelmente, eles estavam se chupando uma hora dessas, por que pararam de falar.

#Não querida, quem está tendo essa sorte sou eu. # Ele disse passando o braço pela minha cintura, e me dando um leve beijo no rosto.

#Assim você me deixa sem graça kouga.. # Disse um pouco corada.

#Quem era a Vadia que estava com você inuyasha? # Perguntou a kikyou. Nossa, quando eu ver essa garota, eu a mato.. Que voz enjoada.. Blaaaarg

# Você fica ainda mais linda envergonhada.. # Sussurrou.

# A Kagome? Está com ciúmes meu amor? Pode relaxar.. Ela deve estar por ai, dando para o lobo..# GRRRRRRRRR... EU MATO ESSE HANYOU.. E DESSA VEZ É SÉRISSIMO.

#O Kouga? HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.. Inuyasha.. O Kouga tem bom gosto..# Parei de prestar atenção no kouga e na Ayume que conversavam animadamente.

# A Kagome não é feia... # PARA TUDO..O inuyasha.. Me.. Defendeu? Estou pasma. Não sei por que, mas me subiu uma imensa felicidade. Será que eu estou gostando do inuyasha? Não.. Eu não posso.

#O que foi inuyasha? Ta querendo fuder com a garota? Ou é algo mais sério. # Diga algo mais serio.. Por favor.. Nossa como eu sou idiota.

#Nem um nem outro, só estou dizendo que a garota é bonitinha. # Ai que cara idiota..

#Oh inu.. Não precisa ficar com raiva e..#  
#KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... # Gritou o Kouga

#Hãn? O que? Ah ta.. Mil perdões. Estava aqui pensando na vida.. # Disse disfarçando e sorrindo.

#Pensando em que?# Disse me encarando. Corei e desviei o olhar dos deles, olhando para o lado, foi ai que vi o inuyasha, aos beijos com a kikyou. Tive vontade de chorar, meus olhos ficaram marejados, mas deste nenhuma lagrima caiu. Não sei por que isso está acontecendo comigo.. Nunca fui tão.. _Frágil_.. Por homem nenhum.. Por que isso agora? Será que isso que é amor? Não sei.. Mas sei que o que eu sinto pelo inuyasha, não é só amizade..

#Em nada..# Respondi finalmente a pergunta do Kouga. Neste momento, começou a tocar uma musica linda, lenta.

#Me conceberia a honra de dançar com você? # Perguntou o kouga, em um tom cavalheiro, e estendendo a mão para mim.

#Olha kouga.. Outra hora nós dançamos, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Vou lá fora tomar um pouco de ar. Com licença. # E me retirei.

Na parte de traz da grande boate, havia um lindo jardim, com dois grandes bancos, que ficavam de frente para um lindo jardim de rosas. Sentei-me em um dos bancos e comecei a pensar na _vida_. O porquê de o inuyasha não sair da minha cabeça, o porquê daquele beijo com a kikyou doer tanto meu coração. Tive vontade de chorar ao me lembrar da cena, e dessa vez não segurei as lagrimas, e chorei silenciosamente. O inuyasha a beijava com tanto amor, ele falava com ela de uma forma carinhosa, muito diferente do que fala comigo. O que eu fiz pra ele me tratar assim, tão mal?

# Kagome? O que aconteceu? Porque está chorando? # Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei e pude ver o dourado dos olhos perfeitos que não saia da minha cabeça: Inuyasha. Rapidamente enxuguei as lagrimas, tentando disfarçar.

#Não estou chorando. Você está louco? # Perguntei tentando falar com a mesma voz de sempre.

#Você não pode me enganar kagome... Lembre-se de que sou um hanyou, posso sentir o cheiro de suas lagrimas.. # Ele disse carinhoso (?), se abaixando em minha frente e acariciando meu rosto. #Porque estava chorando? Foi o Kouga, kagome? # Perguntou sério dessa vez. Pude ouvir lá de fora, começar a tocar lá dentro, uma musica que eu amo. (A musica é brasileira, da banda Reação em Cadeia. Não é muito conhecida, eu conheço, pois quando passei férias no Brasil, conheci a banda, e dei uns pegas no cantor que por sinal é MUITO gato) Me odeie.

#Não foi nada inuyasha.. # Sinceramente, essa musica é a minha cara..

_QUAL É O TEU SEGREDO_

_DO QUE VOCÊ TEM MEDO_

_NÃO SOU NENHUM BRINQUEDO_

_QUE PODE SE QUEBRAR _

Não consegui me segurar mais, e chorei. Nem sabia o porquê de eu estar chorando, acho que é por que reação em cadeia é deprimente..

O inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado no grande banco, e puxou-me para um abraço. Colocou minha cabeça no peito dele, e acariciou meus cabelos. Fiquei surpresa com a atitude dele, mas me deixei abraçar.

#Sabe.. Eu amo essa musica.. Ela lembra muito meus sentimentos nesse exato momento.. Tente prestar atenção na letra.. # Falei para ele.

_ME DÊ ALGUM MOTIVO _

_POR NÃO ESTAR CONTIGO_

_QUERO SABER SE VOCÊ _

_TEM UM NOVO AMIGO_

_QUE AMA VOCÊ _

_COMO EU AMEI_

_E QUE TAMBÉM_

_VAI TE PROTEGER_

_E TE DAR O QUE _

_EU NÃO TE DEI_

Ele levou a mão ao meu queixo e o suspendeu, fazendo com que o encarasse. Perdi-me no dourado daqueles lindos olhos. Ele lentamente, fechou os olhos, enquanto descia cada vez mais o rosto. Fiz o mesmo que ele.

#Inuyasha..# Sussurrei antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos dele.

_ME DESGRACE_

_ME ODEIE _

_SÓ NUNCA ESQUEÇA_

_QUE EU AMEI VOCÊ_

_ME DIFAME, ME ODEIE_

_SÓ NUNCA ESQUEÇA_

_QUE EU AMEI VOCÊ _

O beijo começou calmo e tímido, mas por pouco tempo. Entreabri a boca, para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo, e foi o que ele fez. Passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou, colando um pouco mais meu corpo ao dele.

_EU FUI AOS CÉUS COM VOCÊ_

_E AO INFERNO TAMBÉM_

_DEPOIS DE IR ÀS NUVENS_

_QUASE CAÍMOS NO CHÃO_

_AMAR É MUITO FÁCIL_

_DIFÍCIL É ESQUECER_

_QUE UM DIA TODO AMOR_

_QUE TINHA _

_EU DEI PRA VOCÊ_

Lentamente separou os lábios dos meus, mas não se afastou muito. Abri os olhos, e o vi sorrindo.

#Por que fez isso? # Sussurrei. Ele soltou minha cintura e se afastou. Foi andando em direção à boate novamente.

#Desculpe, isso nunca mais vai se repetir. Cometi um erro, e não errarei novamente. # Ele disse finalmente entrando na discoteca.

_E QUANDO PERCEBI _

_QUE NÃO FOI DEMAIS_

_ERA MUITO TARDE_

_PRA VOLTAR ATRÁS _

_PRA TE DAR O QUE EU NÃO TE DEI _

_POR ISSO..._

Veio-me a grande vontade de chorar novamente, mas dos meus olhos, só caíram duas pequenas lagrimas.

_ME DESGRACE_

_ME ODEIE _

_SÓ NUNCA ESQUEÇA_

_QUE EU AMEI VOCÊ_

_ME DIFAME, ME ODEIE_

_SÓ NUNCA ESQUEÇA_

_QUE EU AMEI VOCÊ_

Quem ele pensa que eu sou? A putinha particular dele, que ele pode ter a hora que quiser?

Não.. Acho que só me beijou por pena.. Eu tenho NOJO do inuyasha.. NOJO!

Entrei na boate, e fui diretamente ao banheiro. Lavei ao máximo que pude minha boca. Depois, retoquei a maquiagem, passei um batom, para disfarçar o avermelhado que ainda se encontrava nela, e sai do banheiro. (Essas coisas se encontravam em minha bolsa)

Fui para o meio da pista de dança, onde tocava Candy Shop. Já estava na metade da musica, fui para o meio e comecei a dançar.

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn´t it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs _

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

_I touch the right spot at the right time_

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind_

_So seductive you should see the way she wind _

_Her hips so slow mo' on the floor when we grind_

_Long as she aint stopping, homie I aint stopping_

_Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping _

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle, its on_

_And we gon´ sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone _

Senti dois braços me abraçarem, e novamente dancei com o Kouga.

_Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia_

_50 Cent_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_Olivia_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia_

_50 Cent_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_Olivia_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

Essa até que acabou rápido..

#Vamos tomar alguma coisa Kagome?# Perguntou o Kouga. Sorri para ele e concordei. Dirigimos-nos para o bar, e lá ele pediu dois copos de uísque.

#E então kagome, o que faz nas horas vagas? #  
#Gosto de sair com amigos, ir a shoppings, AMO fazer compras, entre outras coisas.. E você?#  
#Bem.. Eu.. #  
#Kouga querido.. Quem é a nova amiguinha? # Perguntou um rapaz bonito, que havia acabado de chegar atrás do kouga. Vi o Kouga ficar branco quando reconheceu a voz. Provavelmente.

#Senhor Na.. Nara-ku? Ah.. Sim.. Esta é a Kago-me.. # Naraku? Estou começando a gostar dessa festa.  
#Muito bonita senhorita. Como meu amigo já disse me chamo Naraku Onigumo. Kouga, você me disse a poucos instantes que estava louco para dar uma volta.. Por que não vai agora?#  
#Não senhor.. Est.. #  
#A-G-O-R-A# O kouga fechou a cara e se retirou. No mesmo momento, uma das garçonetes, entregou o que kouga pediu. Peguei um dos copos, e o Naraku pegou o outro.

#Então você é o famoso Naraku? #  
#Famoso eu? Oh querida, sou só um simples homem.. # Ele disse metido. Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui puxando o saco dele né? Fala sério.

#Sei.. # Disse irônica.

#Não está a fim de ir para um lugar mais reservado querida.. # Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Acho que ele não percebeu meu tom irônico. Sem me afastar dele respondi.

#Não me confunda com essas putas que dão para você, achando que é o rei da cocada preta. # E me afastei, mas ele segurou meu braço e me puxou, colando nossos lábios. Colocou-me encostada no bar, apertou minha bochecha com a mão, fazendo com que eu abrisse a boca, e me beijou. Debati-me tentando me soltar, mas era impossível, quanto mais eu me debatia, mas ele apertava meu braço.

Senti ele me soltar e o vi cair no chão. Olhei para o lado, e vi o inuyasha, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Resumindo, o inuyasha, bateu no Naraku, fazendo com que esse me soltasse. Corri e me escondi atrás dele.

#Obrigada.. # Ta, tudo bem, estou parecendo uma criancinha com medo do bicho papão. Mas não é isso. É que eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já quase fui violentada, e fiquei traumatizada.

#Ta bom. Obrigada pelo que? Você estava adorando kagome, admite, eu sei o que garotas como você gostam. #  
#Se você sabe o que garotas como eu, gosta, por que bateu nele? Por que não o deixou terminar o que tinha começado? GRRR... EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA. O QUE EU FIZ PARA VOCÊ ME TRATAR ASSIM? EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, DROGA. DESDE A PRIMEIRA PALAVRA QUE VOCÊ FALOU COMIGO, VOCÊ FOI GROSSEIRO. QUE DROGA.. O QUE EU..# Me calou com um beijo. Tentei não corresponder, mas aquela boca perfeita que eu tanto desejava colada à minha, ficava muito difícil resistir.

Lembrei-me das palavras dele. Não quero um beijo dele por pena. Afastei-me, e sai andando para o meio da pista. Não sei por que, mas sempre que estou triste, TENHO que dançar. No momento, começou a tocar Gwen Stefani – rich girl. Essa musica é BALA..

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_2x_

Como sempre, formou-se uma _barreira_ de homens ao redor de mim. Estava assim: uma rodinha de homens, gritando e assoviando e eu no meio dançando, sensualmente, no mesmo ritmo da musica, e olha que esta é BEM agitada.

_If I was a rich girl (na, na...)_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy_

_girl_

_No man could test me, and impress me, my cash flow would never_

_ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy_

_girl_

_Think what that money could bring_

_I'd buy everything_

_Clean out Vivienne Westwood_

_In my Galliano gown_

_No, wouldn't just have one hood_

_A Hollywood mansion if I could_

_Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town_

Olhei para frente, e vi pelo pequeno espaço, o inuyasha com um copo vazio na mão, e mais alguns na mesa, perto dele. Olhou para onde eu dançava, e nossos olhos se cruzaram. Ele colocou o copo na mesa, se levantou e veio em minha direção.

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby_

_Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know_

Empurrou alguns dos rapazes que estavam perto de mim, chegou perto, me olhou de cima à baixo, me puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que eu colasse meu corpo ao dele, e que nossas bocas ficassem a milímetros de distancia, e lentamente começou a dançar.

_If I was rich girl (na, na...)_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy_

_girl_

_No man could test me, and impress me, my cash flow would never_

_ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy_

_girl_

Foi aumentando o ritmo em que dançávamos. Muitas pessoas dali pararam para olhar nos dois dançando, sinceramente, nessa hora eu me achei. Abriram um circulo para que nós dançássemos.

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)_

_Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue_

_I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)_

_Love, Angel, Music, Baby_

_Hurry up and come and save me_

Virei-me de costas para ele, e assim como fiz com o kouga, desci _esfregando_ meu corpo ao dele. Voltei a subir, mas continuei de costas para ele, que passou a mão pela minha cintura, e deu uma leve mordiscada no meu pescoço.

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby_

_Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know_

Voltei a ficar de frente para ele, e continuamos a dança.

_Eve_

_Come together all over the world_

_From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls_

_What, it's all love_

_What, give it up_

_What (shouldn't matter 4x), what_

_Come together all over the world_

_From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls_

_What, it's all love_

_What, give it up_

_What (shouldn't matter 4x)_

_What happened to my life_

_Turned upside down_

_Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round_

_(Original track and ting, mmm)_

_You know you can't buy these things (no)_

_See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish _

_People, you know who I am_

Estávamos os dois rebolando ao mesmo tempo, e no mesmo ritmo rápido da musica, pois nessa parte da uma acelerada. O inuyasha se empolgou muito. Desceu a mão pelas minhas coxas, e subia pela bunda. Eu apenas tentava tirar, mas era muito dificil.

_Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked_

_I hope you can all keep up_

_We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top_

_Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love_

_If I was rich girl (na, na...)_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy_

_girl_

_No man could test me, and impress me, my cash flow would never_

_ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy_

_girl_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_3x_

Quando a musica finalmente acabou, ele me puxou e me beijou. Senti um forte gosto de álcool vindo de sua boca.

#Inuyasha.. Para, você não está nas suas melhores condições... #  
#E por que não? # Ele disse me puxando em direção a algum lugar.

#Você está bêbado cara. Vamos pra ca..# Parei de falar quando ele me prensou na parede e me arrancou um beijo ardente. Em minha opinião, ardente até de mais.. No local, muitas pessoas se agarravam, também, acho que ali era o lugar mais escuro daquela boate.

#Inu..# Sussurrava entre os poucos intervalos que ele dava para que eu respirasse. Sinceramente, esse cara é louco. Senti a mão dele, apertar de leve meu seio, não consegui evitar e gemi. Ele desceu os lábios para meu pescoço, e eu finalmente consegui empurra-lo. #Inuyasha.. Vamos pra casa.. # Disse passando na frente dele, e pegando sua mão. Puxou-me de volta, mas desta vez, quem ficou encostado na parede foi ele. Assim como antes, o lindo hanyou me beijou. Separei-me dele, sabe por quê? Simples. Adivinha onde a mão dele estava..? Acertou quem disse que estava na minha bunda.

#Nossa inuyasha.. Já esqueceu a Kikyou?# Ouvi uma voz um tanto fria atrás de nós, perguntar. O inuyasha se afastou de mim e ficou sério.

#O que quer aqui sesshoumaru?# Olhei para o dono da voz. Era um lindo youkai cachorro. Parecia muito com o inu, mas aparentava ser mais velho, mas também era muito bonito.

#Fez boa troca inuyasha, essa humana é bem mais bonita que a kikyou. # Disse me analisado. Olhou para minhas pernas e sorriu malicioso. #E tem umas pernas.. E então inuyasha.. Quanto pagou por est..# 'PAF'

#Olha aqui cara, nunca mais.. Está me ouvindo? NUNCA MAIS, insinue que eu sou puta, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.. # Olhei para ele com uma expressão de raiva e nojo na face. Ele estava com uma mão em cima do local que eu havia batido, e ainda sorria malicioso, olhando para minhas pernas. O inuyasha entrou na frente.

#O que foi irmãozinho, está gostando da garota. #  
#MEIO-irmão. E eu? Gostando dela? # Apontou para mim. #Me poupe sesshoumaru. # Senti uma pontada no peito, estava triste, porém com MUITA raiva.

#Então quer dizer que você não se importaria se eu a roubasse de você não é?#  
#Não preciso de autorização de ninguém. Ando com que eu quero e a hora que eu quiser. Se você quer tanto que eu vá com você, peça pra mim. # Disse.

#E então, não quer tomar algo senhorita...? #  
#Kagome..# Sorri para ele, que havia estendido a mão para mim e a aceitei. Olhei para o inuyasha com raiva, e este me lançou um olhar parecido. Fomos em direção do bar e lá começamos a beber.

Alguns minutos (uns muitos não sei) já estava me sentindo realmente alegre.

#HAHUEUAIUEHUAIEUAHEAUHAUIHEA# Ria do que o sesshoumaru falava, apesar de não entender muito bem o que ele falava, não deixava de ser engraçado. Aproximei-me dele, e colei meus lábios aos dele, que passou em minha cintura e me puxou para cima dele. Eu sei que aquilo era errado, mas ele é tão irresistível.. Fui descendo a mão pelo peitoral perfeito dele, passei pela barriga...

#Kagome, vamos para casa AGORA. #  
#E se a garota não quiser ir irmãozinho? #  
#Ela não tem querer. Com você ela não fica. Olha o estado que você deixou a garota. # Ele segurou meu braço e me puxou. Debatia-me, tentando me soltar.

#INUYASHA ME SOLTA CARALHO! EU NÂO VOU. VOCÊ NÃO É O MEU DONO E. # Ele me pegou no colo e me levou em direção ao carro. Chegamos neste, ele pegou a chave com o manobrista, abriu o carro, me colocou lá dentro, pos o cinto, deu a volta no carro e entrou também. Ligou o carro e deu a partida. Encostei a cabeça no banco, levei a mão até o cinto e o tirei.

#Sabia que você está me deixando louca?# Sussurrei com a mão na coxa dele, e a boca roçando em seu pescoço.

#Kagome.. Pare.. Eu estou dirigindo.. Quer mesmo que eu bata o carro?# Perguntou com a voz rouca.

#Eu sei que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero inuyasha..# Subi mais a mão, chegando ao membro dele. Acariciei-o de leve por cima da calça, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido. Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante e tirou minha mão de lá. Hunf..que homem chato..

Voltei a sentar certa no banco, tirei uma pequena garrafa de uisque de dentro da minha bolsa e bebi-a toda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

**HUEIAHEUHIEA**

**NAUM VO KONTA UH KI ELIS VAUM FZER ESSA NOIT KUM AH K-CHAN BEBA.. **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**V6 vaum saber..mas dpsss...laaaaaaaaaaaa no finalzinhu**

**Jeiaeuahuaheuahuiaheihuea**

**Mi mui mal..**

**Beueaheaheihueiea**

**Amu oces..**

**Lalala**

**Hj eu to feliz..**

**Sim.. bem.. levei um seculo pa iscreve essi cap**

**Mintira.. uh q? uma semana? Ah sei la..**

**Genti.. mais uma vez.. MIL PERDÕES, mas é que se eu for responder as reviews.. eu num postu hj.. e se eu n postar hj.. so postu sexta.. heaheiahea... **

**AAAAAH**

**FIKEI IM 4º LUGAR NAS DUAS APRESENTAXOES DE CONJUNTO DE GR.. QUE EU TINHA DITO**

**UHUUUUUUUUUUU**

**AEEEEW... AMANHÃ JOGO DE FUTSAL CONTRA UH VIEIRA.. UHUUUUU**

**É GANHAR OU GANHAR**

**HEUIAHEHUEAHUEAHUAEUEA**

**BJAAAAAAUM**

**ISPERU QUE GOSTEM**

**E PLIS**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**Olha que emo.. apesar das musiks.. essi é uh maior cap keu já fiz**

**Heauueheaiueaheahuea**

**UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**bjaum**


	5. oS tiroS

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ai minha cabeça.. Como dói... Hum.. Lembrar de não beber tanto em qualquer festa..

Tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida por um forte braço que me se encontrava preso em minha cintura.. Um braço.. É.. Um braço.. UM BRAÇO? Olhei pra baixo, e me vi apenas de calcinha e sutiã, com um inuyasha me agarrando.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAH SEU HENTAI.. ME SOLTA# Gritei, fazendo-o acordar assustado. #SEU SAFADO, CACHORRO# Subi em cima dele, e comecei a bater em seu peito.

#Ei..Calma ai.. # Ele sorriu maldoso, e inverteu as posições. #Pelo que eu me lembro ontem..Você gostou..E muito..# Sussurrou com a boca próxima a minha.

#Você..Você..# Não conseguia falar.. Que filho da puta.. Se aproveitou de mim..

#Hum rum.. # Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando o que eu nem havia dito, e logo após, me beijou. Tentei não corresponder, mas aqueles músculos tão bem definidos, aquelas mãos segurando meus braços e aquela boca colada a minha..Quem agüenta? Passei as mãos pelo pescoço dele, puxei-o mais e correspondi. Lentamente, ele soltou meus braços, e foi descendo as mãos para minha cintura. Inverti as posições, ficando meio sentada por cima dele, mas sem parar de beijá-lo. Senti as mãos dele, passearem por minhas costas e abrirem meu sutiã. Já dava para sentir o membro dele um pouco excitado em baixo de mim.

#Não acha que está apressadinho demais não?# Me levantei antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, peguei um lençol, me cobri e sai do quarto.

Fui até o meu, tomei um demorado banho, e vesti uma calça capri preta, com uma blusa de alça branca. Os ferimentos dos ombros já estava MUITO melhor.

Sai do quarto, olhei as horas no meu relógio de pulso. Ainda são 11h45min... 11h45min? JÁ? MEU DEUS.. Apressei-me e cheguei à cozinha, onde o miroku, a sango e o inuyasha já se encontravam. O inuyasha tomava café, a sango e o miroku, pesquisavam algo no lep top, conversando com o hanyou.

#Bom dia..#  
#Bom dia kagome# Responderam o Miroku e a sango.

#Bom dia inuyasha..#  
#Feh..#  
#Sua educação a cada dia que passa me impressiona mais sabia?# Meu deus.. Mesmo depois de ontem e hoje, ele continua me tratando assim.. Talvez eu seja realmente só uma diversão para ele..

#Kagome.. Tome café rápido, por que em duas horas e meia estaremos partindo para Veneza. # Disse o miroku. Acabei de me lembrar.. O que será que aconteceu ontem com os dois?  
#Ei Sango.. Vem cá RAPIDÃO# Pedi, e ela me seguiu. Fomos ate meu quarto. Assim que chegamos neste, eu tranquei a porta.

#Pode ir falando..#  
#Falando o que?#  
#Como foi ontem? Em, em, em? Responde.. Vocês se acertaram?# Ela sorriu já corada.

#Nos acertamos..#  
#QUE LINDOOO, conta como foi..#

FLASH BACK ------------------- (Sango narrando)

#Miroku? O que você está fazendo aqui?# Me levantei e fui até a porta, esta estava trancada. #GRRRR.. EU MATO ESSES DOIS..#  
#O que foi sangozinha.. É tão ruim assim ficar comigo?# Perguntou ele em um tom triste (?)

#É PESSIMO.. Acha mesmo que eu gosto de ficar com um hentai que nem você miroku?# Perguntei em um tom mais triste que o dele. #Odeio sair com você.. Odeio mais ainda quando você fica passando a mão em outras garotas.. Porque você faz isso Miroku? Droga.. Será que não percebe que eu..# Parei de falar assim que percebi a merda que estava fazendo.

#O que? Percebo o que? Fala sango..#  
#Não é nada..# Disse com os olhos já marejados..

#A Kagome.. Me disse.. Que você.. Gosta de mim.. É verdade?# Arregalei os olhos.. Vou matar a kagome..

Interrupção do FLASH-BACK ---------- (Kagome voltando a narrar)

#Vai me matar mesmo sango?#  
#Ah Kagome..Na hora eu fiquei com raiva.. #  
#Tudo bem..Voltando a historia..

Voltando ao FLASH-BACK -----------------(Sango narrando)

#Não..Não é..# Sussurrei tentando ser convincente..Mas acho que não funcionou. Sentei-me no chão, e abaixei a cabeça. Senti-o se aproximar, mas não dei importância..

#Sango..Eu..te amo..# Ele disse levantando meu rosto.

#Por que mentes tanto? Não vê que me faz sofrer Mi..# Me calou com um beijo. Correspondi por um tempo, porém, logo após o empurrei e me levantei.  
#Me de uma chance Sango..Apenas uma chance..Não lhes peço mais nada.. Prometo ser o homem mais fiel do mundo.. # Ele disse pegando minhas mãos.. # Aceita namorar comigo?# Perguntou se ajoelhando em minha frente. Sorri fraco para ele, e logo após respondi.

#Tudo bem Miroku.. Mas..só UMA chance.. Pense muito bem antes de fazer qualquer sem-vergonhice com alguma garota... #  
#E com você? Posso?# Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios..

#Uma vez Miroku..Sempre Miroku..# Sussurrei me 'jogando' nos braços dele, e o beijando. Este, me levou para a cama..

Fim do FLASH-BACK --------- (Kagome narrando a parti de agora)

#Sim..E ai? Conta o resto..#  
#HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.. Nossa Kagome..Como você é engraçada.. #  
#heauhuieaea.. Mas.. E ai? Rolo?#

#Er.. Digamos que sim..# Ela disse meio sem graça.

#E como vocês conseguiram sair de lá hoje de manhã? O inuyasha abriu a porta pra vocês quando agente acordou?#  
#Não..Alguem abriu a noite.. Não foi você não?#  
#Não me lembro..Bebi demais ontem no final da festa..# Disse com um meio sorriso.

#Mas..E ai você e meu priminho lindo?#  
#O que é que tem?#  
#Acha que eu não vi kagome? Vocês dois..Deitadinhos na cama.. As roupas no chão...Rum..Meu primo não perde tempo..# Corei.

#Não aconteceu NADA entre nós sango#  
#Ta bom..E o Papai Noel, entrega ovinhos da páscoa no são João.. Me polpe k-chan..Eu te contei o que aconteceu..Agora me conta você também..#  
#Ta..Tipo..Que eu me lembre..Só rolou um beijo ontem a noite..#  
#E hoje de manhã? Eu ouvi seu grito, queridinha.. E logo depois você calou a boca..#  
#Ta, ta, ta.. Rolou outro beijo..Só isso..#  
#Você gosta dele não é kagome?#  
#O que? Eu? Você é louca..Só pode..#  
#Kagome...# Ela disse desafiadora..O que me deu um pouquinho de medo (Mentira.. ehaeauieeahueahuea..)

#Ta sango..Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo por ele..Mas é algo forte..Meu coração bate mais forte quando estou com ele.. # Disse com um meio sorriso me lembrando do beijo de ontem.

#QUE FOOOOOOFO.. Sim.. Agora vá arrumar suas coisas..Vamos partir daqui a pouco..# Se levantou e saiu do quarto. Arrumei minha mala, e sai do quarto em menos de 50 minutos.. Cheguei na sala, e só quem estava lá era o inuyasha.. Deixei minha mala em um canto, e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

#Quem diria..A que mais demora..Foi a primeira a descer..#  
#Ih..Nem começa inuyasha..#  
#O que foi? A princesinha acordou de mau humor foi? Quem devia estar era eu..Por que ninguém merece dormir na mesma cama que você..#  
#Se foda inuyasha..#  
#Se for sem você.. Vou com prazer..# Quem entende esse idiota? GRRRRRRRRR...

#A claro..Então vai com a kikyou..# Disse piscando para ele..

#Eu vou com ela..Só pra te deixar livre, e você dar para o Kouga, o Naraku e o Sesshou# 'PAF'

#Nunca..Está me entendendo.. NUNCA MAIS..Me chame de puta, vadia, ou qualquer coisa do gênero..#  
#Por que? A verdade dói não é?#

#O que me fere não são as palavras inuyasha..É de quem elas.. A esquece..# Você não sabe como dói ouvir isso de você.. Levantei-me, porém ele me puxou de volta, fazendo com que eu caísse sentada no colo dele.   
#Esquece? Por quê? Ficou com medo é putinha?#

#GRRRRR...Me solta inuyasha...# Pedi..

#Por que soltaria? E se eu não quiser?# Passou os dois braços pela minha cintura, me prendendo mais ainda.. Por que numa hora dessas o Miroku e a Sango não aparecem para me 'salvar'?  
#É sério inuyasha..# Pedi com a voz fraca.

#Por que você não chama um dos seus homenzinhos? Eles talvez venham e te salvem para dar mais uma com você..#  
#Inuyasha..Me responda uma coisa.. O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TEM HAVER COM MINHA VIDA? SE EU QUISER DAR PARA O PRIMEIRO QUE PASSAR NA RUA, EU DO. A VIDA É MINHA... E A..# Parei de falar quando senti-o beijar meu pescoço.. #Me larga inuyasha.. # Pedi com a voz chorosa..Acho que funcionou, pois ele afrouxou mais os braços, dando assim para que eu saísse. Levantei-me, peguei minha mala, e fui em direção a porta.

#Estarei esperando lá fora..# Disse fria e sai. Esperei entre 10 e 15 minutos, logo eles saíram. Entramos no carro, o Miroku, a sango e o inuyasha conversavam animadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido (O inuyasha) Encostei a cabeça no banco e fiquei a admirar a linda cidade pela janela do carro.

Chegamos ao aeroporto, embarcamos, e dentro de algumas horas chegamos a Veneza. Desta vez, ficamos em um hotel cinco estrelas, que eu não faço a mínima idéia do nome. Chegamos na recepção para pegar as chaves dos quartos.

#Nós temos reservados nesse nome, dois quartos de casal#  
#O QUE?# Gritamos eu e o inuyasha juntos.

#Deve haver algum engano..# Eu disse.

#Não há nenhum engano. Myouga Iatsu. Dois quartos de casal. Aqui estão as chaves..# Ela disse me entregando duas chaves. O miroku puxou uma da minha mão.

#Eu fico com a sangozinha, e vocês se virem..#  
#QUE PIADA MIROKU.. Eu não durmo com o inuyasha nem que me paguem..#   
#Mas se o Kouga pagar você dorme não é?# perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido. Fingi que não ouvi.

#Miroku.. Quem vai dormir com a sango sou EU.. Você dorme com o inuyasha.. # Eu disse indo na direção do miroku, porém, senti dois braços envolverem minha cintura e me puxar pra traz.

#Sai que eu não vou dormir com o Miroku.. # Ele disse no meu ouvido.. Porém alto..Para que a sango e o Miroku ouvissem. #Podem ir para o quarto.. Eu durmo com a fera..# E fomos para o elevador, com ele ainda me segurando. O quarto da sango e do Miroku é no sétimo andar, já o meu e o do inu, é no décimo quinto.

#Fala sério.. Eles não tinham um quarto mais embaixo não é?# Perguntei 'pro nada' me jogando na cama. Ainda era de tarde... Até que chegamos cedo.. E acho que só vamos sair à procura dos fragmentos amanhã..

#Por que higurashi.. Tem medo de altura? # Perguntou o hanyou em cima de mim e prendendo meus pulsos em cima da cabeça.

#Inuyasha..Sério mesmo.. Não estou com muito animo sabe.. Alias.. Depende de quanto você pagar..# Disse irônica. Empurrei-o e me levantei.

#Pago o dobro do que o lobo te pagou ontem..# se levantou e ficou em minha frente.  
#QUE DROGA INUYASHA.. ESQUECE O QUE ACONTEÇEU ONTEM.. VOCÊ TAMBÉM BEIJOU A KIKYOU.. E EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO NADA..#  
#A kikyou é minha mulher.. E também, ontem eu só a beijei.. E mais NINGUEM..# E eu? Então é isso que eu sou na vida dele.. Nada..Um ninguem..Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, coisa que passou despercebido por ele. #Acho que o mesmo não aconteceu com você não é? Kouga, Naraku e Sesshoumaru.#  
#Sesshoumaru?#  
#Vai dizer que não se lembra..#

#O Naraku me agarrou.. E o Sesshoumaru eu não me lembro.. Mas eu admito.. Beijei o kouga.. E sabe? Beija muito melhor que você#

#Ha-há-há.. Tem certeza? # Ele lentamente foi se aproximando perigosamente. À medida que ele dava um passo pra frente, eu dava um pra trás. #Acho que você não se lembra direito do meu beijo..# Senti meu corpo encostar na parede, e ele perigosamente chegar mais perto de mim. #Vou te ajudar um pouquinho.. # E me prensou na parede, colando os lábios dele aos meus. Esqueci que o mundo existia e correspondi. Entreabri a boca, e senti a língua dele acariciar a minha com uma certa fúria. Saiu da minha boca, e desceu para o pescoço.

#inuyasha...# Sussurrei. Ele foi andando em direção a cama, me jogou lá, e se deitou por cima. Voltou a beijar minha boca, enquanto uma mão acariciava minha coxa.

Correspondia no mesmo fervor, até que as duras palavras dele vieram a minha mente.. Ele só quer brincar com a vadiazinha que da pra todo mundo..É né? Pode até ser.. Do pra todo mundo.. Menos pra ele. Empurrei-o e corri para o banheiro, me trancando neste. Encostei-me na porta e não consegui mais segurar as lagrimas. Lentamente escorreguei até o chão, chorando muito. Quem diria.. Kagome Higurashi..Chorando por causa de homem.. É até difícil de se acreditar.. Mas acho que estou realmente apaixonada por esse hanyou idiota..

#Kagome abre essa porta..# Ele disse calmamente batendo na porta. Quem disse que eu vou abrir? Por mim ele fica ai o dia inteiro batendo nessa porta, que eu fico aqui, só pra provocar mesmo. #KAGOME.. ABRA ISSO AGORA# Me levantei, enxuguei as lagrimas, preparei a banheira, tirei a roupa, e entrei nesta, tomando um delicioso banho. #KAGOME..ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA.. ANTES QUE EU MESMO O FAÇA# Gritou ameaçadoramente.. Como se ele fosse mesmo arrombar a porta..

Sinceramente? Acho que esse foi o banho mais demorado que eu já tomei em minha vida.. E o inuyasha? Desistiu.. Deve estar lá em baixo fazendo alguma merda.. Ou enchendo a paciência de alguém. Como eu não peguei roupa, me enrolei em uma das toalhas do hotel, e sai do banheiro. O quarto estava realmente vazio. Fui até minha mala, me abaixei, peguei uma roupa, e rumei para o banheiro. Novamente, senti dois braços enlaçarem minha cintura, e me puxar para traz, e uma boca em meu pescoço.

#Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você sairia deste banheiro..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido. #E saiu melhor do que eu..# "POW" Adivinha? Acertou quem disse que eu chutei as partes baixas dele. Rapidamente, o hanyou me soltou e eu fui para o banheiro. Vesti uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusa azul justa, com um decote em "V" e alças grossas. Sai do banheiro e um hanyou muito emburrado se encontrava sentado na cama, com os braços cruzados.. Fingi que ele nem estava ali, e novamente me dirigi para a mala, desta vez para pegar a sandália. Esta era preta, alta e de salto grosso.

#Vai pra onde?# Perguntou. Eu somente o ignorei. Dirigi-me a porta e sai.

Voltei já era muito tarde. Fiquei passeando pela cidade. AMO Veneza..

Entrei no quarto, e as luzes estavam apagadas. Resolvi não ligar para não acordar o insuportável hanyou que provavelmente encheria meu saco para saber onde eu..

#Onde você estava?# É né? Acho que joguei pedra na cruz. Novamente naquele dia, o ignorei. Fui até minha mala, e procurei pelo maior pijama que eu tinha. MAS..Como a vida não é esse mar de rosas.. O maior pijama que eu levei, era pra se estivesse MUITO frio.. O que não era o caso. Então, o segundo maior, ia até a metade da coxa, e em cima era de alça, e ia até um pouco após o umbigo. Peguei essa, fui até o banheiro, tomei uma ducha rápida, me vesti, e sai do banheiro.

Senti-me comida pelos olhos dele.. Mas fingi que ele nem existia, fui até a cama e deitei-me. Pra aumentar minha sorte, era um cobertor só para os dois. Peguei-o, virei de costas para ele e me cobri. Em poucos minutos dormi.

Levantei-me cedo aquela manhã. O tempo estava ótimo, estava meio frio, mas estava perfeito, assim como meu humor (por um milagre). Troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, e desci até o sétimo andar. Eu estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de botões branca.

TOC TOC TOC.. Bati na porta do quarto 715, que era o quarto da sango e do miroku.

#Hum... O que foi kagome?# Perguntou o Miroku coçando os olhos. #Isso são horas? Madrugo foi?#  
#Miroku.. São 8:30.. # Eu disse.

#Ta, ta, ta..#  
#QUEM É MIROKU?# Gritou a sango de dentro do quarto.

#A KAGOME#  
#A TA..#

#Quero saber onde vai ser hoje e de quem vou roubar..#  
#E o inuyasha?#  
#O inuyasha? Já está descendo..# Menti.

#Bom dia...# Apareceu o hanyou atrás de mim. GRRRRRRRRRRRR... Que ódio.

#Começou a ficar péssimo# Sussurrei para mim mesma.

#Eu ouvi isso kagome..#  
#Problema seu... Quero mais que você se foda..#  
#CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS. Vocês hoje vão ao museu nacional de Veneza. # Entramos no quarto e o miroku fechou a porta.

#Mas este não foi fechado há uns dois meses atrás miroku?#  
#Foi sim Kagome.. E por isso que fizeram lá de "balcão" de mercadorias roubadas.. Entre essas mercadorias, está dois fragmentos da jóia.#

#Tudo bem então.. Vou passar no quarto antes, e pegar minhas armas.. Esqueci de pega-las. # E voltei para o elevador. Subi até o décimo quinto andar.. Fui até o quarto, peguei duas armas, coloquei-as presas uma em cada coxa, duas pequenas nos tornozelos, duas facas na parte de dentro das coxas, e duas na canela. Peguei o sobretudo, e o coloquei. Prendi mais duas armas no mesmo e mais duas facas. Nem estou equipada em? Fechei o sobretudo e desci. O hanyou, já me esperava em frente ao hotel, com uma lancha. (Para quem não sabe, as ruas de Veneza são cobertas pelo mar.. Logo, quem quiser andar lá, tem que ir de barco..lancha, ou qualquer outra coisa que não afunde. Só uma curiosidade: O nível de água em Veneza cresce dois centímetros por ano.. Foi o que me disseram. Hauhauhau) Entrei e me sentei. Ele ligou o barco, e saímos em direção ao museu.

Chegamos neste, pulamos na entrada de uma casa qualquer, e ele prendeu a lancha ali perto. Tirou os fones do bolso e me entregou um.

#Vamos nos separar, vo..#  
#Não..Hoje nós vamos juntos.# Ele disse, já me segurando pela cintura e dando um grande pulo, e parando na entrada do museu, que estava fechado. Ainda sem me largar, ele pulou e entrou neste por uma das janelas.

#Voc..#  
#Shh.. Tem alguém aqui..# Sussurrou, me puxando para o canto, e tapando minha boca com a mão. Ficamos um tempo parados até que ele finalmente me soltou. #Vamos.. A barra está limpa. # Segurou minha mão e me puxou. Assim que fiquei de pé, puxei minha mão de volta, ele me olhou meio triste (?). Descemos com ele 'farejando' o ar, a procura do cheiro dos fragmentos. Fui ouvindo meio distante, algumas vozes, esta, à medida que nos aproximávamos, as vozes aumentavam. Paramos em uma porta. Era desta sala, que vinham as vozes.

#Tem certeza que é aqui?# Sussurrei tão baixo que acho que minha voz nem saiu, mas tenho certeza de que ele me ouviu. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. Abaixei-me um pouco, e olhei pela fechadura da porta. Não deu para ver direito, pois havia um homem vindo em direção a esta.

#Vem vindo alguém..Se prepare.# Sussurrei novamente para ele, e já sacando duas armas. Ele fez o mesmo. Quando finalmente abriram a porta, eu atirei. Tiro certeiro no meio da testa, e entramos. Daí iniciou-se o tiroteio.

Abaixe-me atrás de uma das caixas que havia na sala, e olhei atentamente para esta. Vi um dos homens, escondido atrás da mesa.. Mesa esta, que foi derrubada e feita de escudo. Atirei assim que ele colocou a cabeça para ver o que acontecia, e acertei também. Sai do meu esconderijo, o que fez com que vários (três) homens se levantassem para tentar me acertar.. Eu amo essa tática. Rapidamente, atirei mais quarto ou cinco vezes, e matei os três. Finalmente encontrei o inuyasha. Ele estava bem.. Havia acabado de matar mais um homem. O hanyou estava perto da porta, atrás de caixotes..Estava no meu antigo lugar, e eu, estava atrás de um outro caixote, porem este era no canto. Havia mais dois homens no local.

#O que está acontecen..# No momento a kikyou apareceu na porta. Olhei para o inuyasha, que em um ato 'desesperado' pulou na direção dela, e conseguiu pega-la, antes que ela fosse baleada, porém, esta ao cair no chão, bateu a cabeça e ficou desacordada.

#kikyou? Kikyou meu amor.. Acorda.. Kikyou..# O idiota virou de costas para os ladrões. Vi quando um homem se levantou e preparou a arma para atirar. Corri até eles (O Inu e a Kikyou), e me joguei na frente do hanyou.

"POW" "POW" O homem atirou duas vezes..Todas duas.. Em minha barriga. Eu, com muita dificuldade, mirei-o antes que ele atirasse a terceira vez, e o matei. Cai de joelhos no chão com a mão na barriga. Não soltei nenhum gemido, porém, quando cai de joelhos, me bati nele, que rapidamente virou e me olhou assustado.

#Ka..gome?# Sussurrou. Vi o outro homem levantar.. Mirei mais uma vez, e atiramos juntos, o meu, digamos que passou MUITO longe, porém o inuyasha o matou, e o tiro dele, pegou um pouco acima do meu peito esquerdo. Eu finalmente, já não me agüentando ajoelhada, caio deitada no chão. Vi o hanyou pegar o celular e ligar para algum lugar. Ele parecia afoito..Não sei.. Não consegui prestar atenção na conversa dele..Estava em uma luta interna para ficar acordada.. Ele desligou o telefone e se ajoelhou ao meu lado..

#Kagome..? Por que fez isso?# Perguntou com a voz fraca..

#Inu..Yasha.. O.. Frag..mento..# Sussurrei com dificuldade.

#Que se foda o fragmento kagome.. Fique calma.. Você vai sair viva dessa.. Já chamei a ambulanci..#  
#NÃO# Gritei assustada.. #Inuyasha..Por favor.. Não..# Pedi criando forças.. #Você é formado em medicina não? Cuide de mim.. Mas.. Por favor... Hospital..Não..#

#Ta, ta, ta.. Fique calma.. Por aqui tem uma enfermaria, senti o cheiro de remédios quando passei.. Vou até lá, e cuido de você..Por favor kagome..Acalme-se..# E saiu correndo até algum lugar. Em poucos minutos, voltou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros em mão. Tirou de lá, uma injeção, e um pequeno vidrinho. Colocou o conteúdo deste na injeção e aplicou-a em meu braço.

#Inuyasha..Se.. Você..Me levar.. Para.. Um hospital.. Eu juro.. Que.. Nunca mais olho..pra sua cara# E finalmente tudo se apagou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**MINIIIIIIIINA.. Axu ki ess foi uh cap mais rapidu keu já iscrevi em minha vida..**

**Heaeahuehuiea**

**Iscrevi essa tardi.. axu ki kumexei umas 4 oh 5.. sei la..**

**Msm assim... esperu ki gostem..**

**Vou responder as reviews agora.. ..**

_Oo k-chan oO – EUAHEUEAHUIEEA.Também duvidu muito ki eli não tenha aproveitadu.. ehiauhhuhuea.. bjaum_

_Sra Kouga – Realmente perdi uh clima.. Mas tipu.. nu final da fic.. uh inu vai conta uh ki akuntexeu.. haeaauiehea... .. bjaaum_

_Mry-chan – HEAUIHAAHUEHA.. COM CERTEZA.. ih tbb pqq eli num tva na festa.. eauhaeuaehueia.. bjaaau.._

_**Tonhaum – **Rppz.. si eu so puta ou dexi di ser..axu ki sinceramente issu n é problema seu... E se você não gosta.. Porque lê? Te garanto que tem genti ki gosta di fic assim..E eu sou uma dessas pessoas.. Se você não gosta FODA-SE.. Não vou mudar so porque um ninguem quer.. Me poupe.. _

_Nana-paeleme – CLARO QUE VAI TER HENTAI EHAAEUHUIEAHUEAHEAEA.. eu amo reação em cadeia.. 8)... uhhuhuhuhu... bjaaaum.. ih ki bom ki th gostanu.._

_Raquel – Agente secreto.. Foi essa.. ;)... huwaheuahuea.. fic da Sra.Kouga.. Etaaaaaaa propaganda.. ehauhaeuiaeea... Bjaum_

**GENTI... SORYY QUEM EU NUM RESPONDI.. ;)... /.. Mesmo assim.. OBRIGADA AH TODOS(AS) QUE DEIXAM REVIEW AKEEEEEEE... AMU MT OCEES.. uhuuuuuuuu**

**bjoks**


	6. a verdade parte 1

Lentamente abri os olhos.. Minha cabeça ta girando..

Olhei para o ambiente em que eu me encontrava.. Vi que estava deitada em uma cama.. Esta ficava no meio de uma sala toda branca, e ao lado de alguns aparelhos..Tinha também um pequeno armário da mesma cor de todo o quarto.. E além da porta de saída, uma outra porta que deveria ser o banheiro.

Estava em um hospital. (Juro que cheguei a esta conclusão sozinha.. Nossa.. Como eu sou inteligente)

Sentei na cama, e senti uma forte dor nos locais onde eu havia levado os tiros. Vi que alguém segurava minha mão. Olhei para o lado e quem estava segurando minha mão? O inuyasha. Ele quem me trouxe pra cá.. Puxei minha mão tentando não acorda-lo, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida. Ele mexeu a cabeça, e lentamente olhou pra mim. Assim que nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele deu um lindo sorriso.

#Que bom que acordou.. Já estava ficando preocupado..# Alienígenas malvados.. Devolvam o meu hanyou.. huehaheauhaeuia.. Meu deus.. O inuyasha.. Falando que estava preocupado comigo? Será que eu bati a cabeça e estou delirando ou algo do tipo?

#Você? HAHAHA.. Nossa inuyasha.. Como você é engraçado.. Quase me enganou# Droga de dores..  
#O que foi? Não acredita que eu estava preocupado?# Perguntou ainda com o lindo sorriso no rosto. Lembrei-me de um pequeno detalhe.

#Porque me trouxe para um hospital?# Perguntei séria.

#Porque eu não ia te deixar morrer em um museu abandonado.. Sem fazer nada.. Se você continuasse ali, teria uma hemorragia.. E com certeza iria morrer.#  
#Preferia morrer a voltar a um hospital...#   
#Porque você tem tanto medo de hospital?#

#Por que..# Hesitei um pouco antes de falar.. Afinal.. É meio chato de contar.. #Quando eu tinha 12 anos, meu pai morreu.. E dois anos depois, mamãe casou-se de novo.. O rapaz era médico.. Ela dizia ser de boa família.. Mas eu nunca fui com a cara dele..#

#Quando haviam feito um ano de casados.. Eu percebi que meu padrasto me olhava de um jeito diferente.. Não sei.. Mas parecia que havia desejo no olhar dele.. A partir desse dia, percebi que ele me olhava demais.. E mamãe também percebeu isso.. Brigou comigo achando que eu estava me oferecendo para ele.. O problema era que: ela gostava demais do descarado.. E seria difícil demais de acreditar em mim. Nesse dia, ela bebeu demais, saiu de carro e sofreu um gravíssimo acidente. Levaram ela para o hospital que o meu padrasto trabalhava. Chorei muito para que ele cuidasse da minha mãe.. Mas ele apenas dizia que estava ocupado. Vi minha mãe morrer em uma maca no meio do corredor naquele maldito hospital.. Um pouco depois de ela ter morrido, o desgraçado levou seu corpo para alguma sala não sei, e eu fui atrás. Assim que entramos nesta, ele trancou a porta... E me violentou..# Deixei que lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos.. Não de tristeza.. E sim de raiva.. Ódio daquele nojento..

#Desculpe.. # Aproximou-se e enxugou minhas lagrimas #Não podia te ver morrendo em minha frente.. Sem fazer nada..# Disse em um tom triste(?)

#Tudo bem.. Eu só quero sair o mais rápido possível deste lugar..# Mudando completamente de assunto.. #Eu dormi por quantos dias?#  
#Três..# Falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
#O QUE? Isso tudo?# Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

'TRILILILILI' 'TRILILILILI' Meu deus.. Não tinha um toque menos feio para um celular não?

O inuyasha pegou o aparelho e atendeu.

#Oi..# Ele fez uma careta ao identificar quem estava do outro lado linha. #O que quer Myouga?# Myouga? O que será que aconteceu? #Estamos em Londres..#  
#LONDRES?# Como assim Londres? Fingiu que eu nem estava no quarto, e continuou conversando.

#Sango e Miroku descobriram que tem fragmentos aqui.. E pedi que transferissem a kagome de hospital..# Se não fosse o myouga eu nunca iria saber que não estava mais em Veneza.. Obrigada por me avisar inuyasha.. Fechei a cara quando ele olhou pra mim.

#Era só isso Myouga? Tenho que desligar tchau..# E desligou o telefone.

#Porque não me contou?# Perguntei cruzando os braços em cima do peito e me fazendo de chateada.

#Eu ia falar.. Mas o Myouga não deixou se você não percebeu..# Disse fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fiz, só que no lugar da cara chateada, ele fez um lindo biquinho e murmurou algo.. AI QUE FOFOOO..

#Hunf.. E quando vamos sair para..#  
#_Vamos_? Oh sim.. EU VOU, dentro de dois ou três dias...# Disse puxando mais o eu e o vou.. Como assim só ele?

#E eu? É obvio que vou com você..#  
#Feh.. Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você ir pra algum lugar nesse estado?#

#Inuyasha, eu estou ótima.. Quer vê só?# Botei as pernas para fora da cama, virando para o lado que ele estava e ignorando a dor. Levantei e senti uma forte tontura. Tudo a minha frente escureceu. Fechei os olhos e esperei o impacto do meu corpo com o chão, mas este não veio. Lentamente abri os olhos, e me deparei com aqueles orbes dourados perfeitos.. Teria caído se ele não tivesse me segurado (Obvio). Ela estava com o rosto numa distancia média do meu.

#Estou vendo como está ótima..# Sussurrou aproximando o rosto do meu. Ele agora estava realmente perto.. Ah.. Perigosa aproximação..

#Eu.. er..# Fechei os olhos ao sentir aquela quente respiração bater em meu rosto..

#Você é linda..# Sussurrou novamente, desta vez acariciando meu rosto. Abri os olhos e o hanyou sorria calmamente. Diminui a distancia entre nossos rostos, e rocei os lábios nos dele. Senti aqueles braços perfeitos ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto a outra mão continuava o gostoso carinho. Coloquei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e..

#KAGOME? Oh.. Desculpem.. Não sabia que estava atrapalhando# O inu me soltou e eu teria caído se a cama não estivesse atrás de mim. Deitei-me nesta novamente, e vi o vermelho que havia ficado na face do hanyou.. Não posso falar nada.. Porque com certeza meu rosto está do mesmo jeito..

#O que está fazendo aqui miroku? # Perguntou com um pouco de raiva (?).

#Iiiiiiiiih inuyasha.. Foi sem querer ta legal? Não precisa ficar com raivAI # Resmungou quando o inuyasha bateu nele. Eu apenas ri.

#Repita isso e você morre.. Foi apenas coisa do momento idiota.. Nunca mais vai acontecer.. Você acha mesmo que eu iria querer beijar essa bruxa? Feh..#  
#SEU IDIOTA.. POIS SAIBA QUE EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERIA E..# Ele virou e saiu do quarto. Ah covarde.. Ficou com medo foi.. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

#É né? É melhor eu voltar outra hora..# Disse o miroku já se retirando também. Eu odeio esses dois.. É.. Agora eu estou aqui.. Em um quarto de hospital.. Sozinha.. Afz.. Me dá arrepios só de pensar.

Passou uma hora e meia e nada de ninguém entrar nessa bosta de quar..

#Oi..# Disse timidamente Kouga entrando no quarto.

#Oi..# Dei um tímido sorriso. Será que eu pensei auto demais? Não.. Kouga leu meus pensamentos..

#Eu soube que estava internada kagome.. Vim te visitar.. Como você está? #  
#Estou bem..Mas como sabia que eu estava aqui? Já que levei os tiros em veneza?#  
#Detalhes.. # Disse com um sorriso vitorioso.  
#Andou pesquisando sobre mim?#  
#Digamos que sim..# Continuou com o sorriso #Faz muito tempo que você acordou?

#Uma hora e pouca.. # Sentei-me na cama, sem fazer muito esforço.

#Não está doendo não? Você se move como se nem houvesse nada..#  
#Já levei tantos tiros que já me acostu..# Levei a mão a boca, me tocando do que estava falando e pra quem. Nossa.. Isso ia ser perfeito para a missão.

#Você o que?# Perguntou desconfiado

#Nada não..#  
#Vamos kagome.. Fale.#  
#Não tenho nada para falar.. Já disse# Ele me olhou desconfiado e uma GRANDE idéia me veio em mente. #Tudo bem. Mas vamos fazer assim: Eu te conto o que eu faço e o porquê, e você me conta o que você faz e o porquê também. Combinado? #  
#Por mim tudo bem.#  
#Então ok. Eu.. Bem.. Eu sou uma das maiores ladras do Japão..# Disse com voz calma, tentando ser convincente.

#Maior ladra do Japão? E como eu nunca ouvi falar de você?#  
#Esse é o segredo querido.. Ninguém nunca me vê roubando.. Eu sou uma fera no quesito roubo.#  
#E como você levou esses tiros?#  
#É por que em algumas poucas vezes eles conseguem me achar.. Mas no final eu sempre escapo#  
#Você trabalha sozinha?#  
#Não.. Com o inuyasha..# Olhei para ele e vi um pouco de raiva no olhar do meu mais novo amigo. Tomara que eu lembre de falar com o inu dessa historia

#Com o inuyasha? Mas ele não é bancário?#  
#É sim.. E eu também. É só para disfarçar. # Pisquei pra ele. Nossa.. Acho que eu dou para ser atriz.

#Eu soube de roubos que andaram acontecendo.. É você quem está roubando os fragmentos da shikon no tama não é?# Vamos mudar de assunto?

#Porque você trabalha pro naraku? Faz isso porque gosta ou porque é obrigado?#  
#Minha filhinha de oito anos está nas mãos dele.. Esse desgraçado matou minha mulher e agora seqüestrou minha criança. Disse que se eu não trabalhasse para ele, que mataria minha filha também, e depois mataria a mim.# Ele olhava para o nada, com um olhar triste.

#Sinto muito pela sua esposa..# Abracei-o tentando o confortar.. Não sei se era mentira, mas se fosse, o kouga ganharia um Oscar pela interpretação.

#Não tem problema.. Já esqueci minha esposa..# Olhei pra ele confusa. #Meu coração já tem outra dona..# Sussurrou se aproximando do meu rosto. #Você. # Mais uma vez sussurrou, porém desta vez, ele já estava com a boca muito próxima da minha. E agora? O que eu faço?

Fui chegando pra baixo, para tentar fugir, até que fiquei completamente deitada na cama. Ele estava com o tronco todo por cima de mim e com a boca aproximando-se cada vez mais da minha.

#Kouga.. Por favor.. Para..# Sussurrei.

#Sei que você quer tanto quanto eu..# Tentei inutilmente empurra-lo, porém, este me segurou e prendeu meus braços na cama. #Desde aquela festa.. Desde aquele beijo.. Não consigo tirar você dos meus pensamentos.. Não consigo ver mais mulher alguma se não você kagome.. Se não for exagerar.. Estou completamente apaixonado por você.. # Colou os lábios aos meus. Virei o rosto para o lado, e ele foi atrás, tentando alcançar minha boca e continuar o que tentou começar. Virei para o outro lado, roçando os lábios nos dele na virada. Novamente ele foi atrás. Virei para o outro lado, e ele soltou um dos meus braços, segurou meu rosto, e beijou.

#Para.. Kou.. Kouga..# Tentava falar mas os lábios dele prensados fortemente aos meus.. Dificultava um pouco. #Kouga PARA# E ele finalmente parou. Afastou-se da cama onde eu me encontrava deitada, com uma mão na cabeça..

#Desculpe Kagome..Quase fiz uma besteira.. Desculpe.. Perdi a cabeça.. Mas é que eu não resisto e..#  
#Ta Kouga.. Tudo bem.. Eu te entendo..# Disse com um carinhoso sorriso. Aproximou-se novamente de mim e segurou minha mão. Deu um terno beijo nela e encarou-me.

#Tenho que ir...# Deu um lindo sorriso. #Cuide-se e melhore logo.. Tchau# Soltou minha mão, e caminhou lentamente até a porta. Passou por esta e foi embora. Eu apenas fechei os olhos, cansada e com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acabei pegando no sono.

Abri lentamente os olhos, e vi uma imagem cômica e fofa: Inuyasha encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados em cima do peito, e a cara emburrada. Dei um tímido sorriso a ele.

#Resolveu vol..#  
#O que o Kouga veio fazer aqui?# Perguntou sério.

#Me visitar oras..# Falei como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

#Feh.. Visitar só? Se eu bem te conheço você deve ter se jogado pra ele.. Mesmo nesse estado..#  
#O que você está querendo dizer com isso inuyasha?# Perguntei entre dentes, já sentada na cama e com uma expressão de MUITA raiva na face.

#O cheiro do lobo esta no seu corpo kagome..# Disse com raiva e chegando perto de mim. Dei um sorriso cínico ao entender toda aquela situação.

#Está com ciúmes inuyasha?# Perguntei sarcástica. Ele ficou com uma expressão de espanto no rosto, mas logo se recompôs e continuou.

#EU? CIÚMES DE VOCÊ? Porque eu teria?# Aproximou-se ainda mais de mim.

#Oh inuyasha.. Essa é a única explicação dessa ceninha ridícula..# Senti meu coração bater rápido com a pouca distância em que nossos corpos se encontravam.

#NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO.. VOCÊ ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM O KOUGA #  
#Não estava...# Disse calma.

#ESTAVA#  
#Não estava# Meus ferimentos estão começando a doer novamente..  
#ESTAVA..#  
#Não-estava# Disse pausadamente começando a me irritar

#ESTAVA# Aproximou-se ainda mais de mim.

#Não estava# Disse entre dentes

#ESTAVA# Já estávamos com os corpos colados, sendo que ele estava em pé, ao lado de minha cama, e eu, sentada na mesma, reta, mas com o tronco virado para o hanyou.

#JA DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAVA PO# Fui calada pelos lábios dele, que tomaram os meus com uma certa 'fúria'. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e correspondi na mesma intensidade. Virei as pernas, fazendo com que estas ficassem para fora da cama... E uma em cada lado do inuyasha. Senti suas mãos apertarem minha cintura, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem ainda mais colados.. Deixei que um fraco gemido escapasse dos meus lábios, ao senti-lo arranhar de leve minhas costas. Subi as mãos para suas lindas orelhinhas de cachorro, que desde o primeiro dia que as havia vi, quis pegar. Ele lentamente foi cessando o beijo.. Corei um pouco ao encarar aqueles lindos olhos dourados, mas não pude deixar de comentar..

#Admite que estava com ciúmes?# Ele nada respondeu.. Apenas sorriu e me beijou de novo.

#Rum.. Rum..# A medica havia entrado na sala e nos interrompido. #Vim ver como a paciente está..#  
#Estou ótima..# Falando nisso.. A dor havia passado..E olha que sorte.. Quem vai cuidar de mim é uma mulher.. Que bom..

#Peço-lhe que, por favor, tire a parte de cima da camisola..# Disse a medica tranqüila, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo (Mas é). Olhei para o inuyasha, e esperei que ele entendesse o recado e se retirasse.. Mas este não fez isso.

#Inuyasha.. Você poderia fazer o favor de se retirar?#  
#E se eu não quiser?# Ele encostou-se ao lado da porta, e cruzou os braços em cima do peito.  
#Senhor inuyasha.. Poderia retirar-se do quarto para que eu examine a paciente? Garanto-lhe que não vou fazer nada a sua garota.. # Ele corou. AI QUE FOFO.. O INUYASHA CORADO.. QUE LINDO.  
#Feh.. Ela não é minha garota.. # Ele tinha que estragar..

#I-nu-y-asha.. Saia Daqui A-G-O-R-A# Disse entre dentes, e gritei a ultima palavra. Ele saiu correndo no mesmo momento, provavelmente com medo.

Tirei a blusa, e a medica aproximou-se para examinar. Olhou para os ferimentos com uma expressão de surpresa na face.

#O que foi?#

#Nada.. # Afastou-se um pouco #Seus ferimentos estão quase bons..# Abri um lindo e grande sorriso

#Isso quer dizer que eu já posso sair daqui?# Perguntei animada

#Não sei ainda.. Pode ser que sim.. Tenho que fazer alguns exames ainda..#  
#Em.. Quantos dias mais ou menos eu posso sair?#

#Não sei.. Temos que fazer os exames, já disse.. Dependendo dos resultados.. Sairá dentro de poucos dias, isso te garanto.

#Quantos mais ou menos?#  
#Dois ou três.. O resultado dos exames é rápido..# Piscou para mim #Mas.. Eu não entendo uma coisa..#  
#O que?# Vesti novamente a parte de cima da camisola.  
#Como ficou curada tão rápido.. Se esses ferimentos foram sérios!# Você é a médica e quer que eu responda?  
#Não sei..# Dãã.. Isso é obvio.

#Então é isso..# Ela caminhou até a porta. # Amanhã faremos os exames. Descanse# E se retirou. Minutos após sair da sala, o inuyasha retornou.

#Hunf.. Não vive sem mim..# Comentei cruzando os braços por cima do peito e virando a cara para o hanyou que me encarava com um sorriso.. E que sorriso..

#Alguém já te disse que você fica linda irritada?# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que fez eu me espantar, e virar rapidamente o rosto. Adivinha como eu parei? Isso mesmo. Colada com os lábios nos dele, que rapidamente envolveu meu pescoço, e me puxou, para aprofundar o beijo. Senti sua língua explorar loucamente cada canto de minha boca.. Desceu as mãos para minha cintura. Saiu de minha boca, e passou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto as mãos acariciavam minhas costas, por dentro daquela ridícula roupa de hospital. Gemi quando o senti dar uma leve mordiscada, e logo após um forte chupão. Ficou durante um ou dois minutos fazendo isso. Do nada, ele parou o que estava fazendo, e me encarou com um sorriso satisfeito.

#?#  
#Vem aqui..# Pegou minha mão, e me levou em direção ao banheiro que havia no quarto. Abriu a porta, e fez com que eu me olhasse no espelho (Digamos que não foi a melhor experiência dos últimos tempos..)

#To boiando..# Ele puxou o cabelo do meu pescoço, deixando a mostra a marca roxa que ali estava. Olhei incrédula pra ele, que apenas sorriu.

#Eu não resisti.. Desculpa..# Disse se controlando para não rir.

#GRRRRR SEU IDIOTA... OLHA QUE MARCA RIDICULA QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU NO MEU PESCOÇO.. GRRRRR# Gritei dando alguns tapas nele, que foi recuando. Entramos no quarto, e eu finalmente consegui acerta-lo.. Mas acho que não fez muita diferença, já que este segurou meus braços com facilidade, e me jogou na cama, prendendo-me nesta com seu corpo. Aproximou o rosto do meu, mas eu virei este para o lado.

# Hunf.. Agora fiquei com raiva.. Odeio quando deixam marca no meu pescoço...# Disse com voz chorona.  
#Essa marca.. É a prova.. De que você é minha.. # Sussurrou.. #Só minha..# Sorri pra ele esquecendo-me completamente da marca.

#Mas essa marca um dia vai sumir..#

#Mas daqui até lá, todos já saberão a quem você pertence... # Sussurrou e roçou os lábios nos meus.

#Adoro homens possessivos..# Sussurrei em um tom brincalhão e o beijei. Parei assim que me lembrei que sairia a tempo de poder ir com ele pegar os fragmentos. Ele me olhou sem entender muita coisa, mas mesmo assim sorrio.

#Descobri coisas sobre o Kouga.# O sorriso morreu nos lábios dele ao ouvir aquele nome.

#O que?#  
#Ele não está com o naraku porque ele quer..# Ele ficou calado, como se dissesse para eu continuar.. #O naraku matou a esposa dele, e seqüestrou a filha dele..#

#O kouga te falou isso?# Perguntou incrédulo (?)

#Falou sim.. porq#  
#Além de fedido é mentiroso..Feh.# Mentiroso?  
#Porque mentiroso inuyasha?#  
#Vamos mudar de assunto kagome..#  
#Ele disse também que estava apaixonado por mim..# Eu juro que eu ouvi um rosnado.. Ele me segurou pelo ombro e olhou profundamente nos meus olhos.

#Ele fez algo com você kagome?# E agora? Falo ou não falo?  
#..Ten.. Tentou.. Mas eu não deixei.# Ele me soltou e levou uma mão até a cabeça, em sinal de impaciência e raiva.

#GRR... EU MATO AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO..# Droga.. Porque eu tinha que contar? Agora vai sobrar pra mim.. Provavelmente ele vai sair por ai.. Xingando-me de tudo que é nome.. E eu? Vou ficar aqui como sempre, parecendo uma idiota..

Senti dois braços fortes me envolverem. Olhei pra cima, e vi o inuyasha abraçando-me protetoramente e sorrindo. Me lembrei de uma ótima noticia..

#Vou sair daqui em pouquíssimos dias.# Disse sorrindo #Vou poder ir com você atrás dos fragmentos..# O sorriso morreu em seus lábios. #O que foi? Não gostou da noticia?#  
#Não.. Não... Não é isso..# Ele se afastou  
#O que foi inuyasha?# Perguntei séria me sentando na cama..  
#Nada kagome..Agora descanse.. O miroku e a sango virão aqui comigo amanhã.. # Ele parou na porta e me encarou.

# Inu..# Ele voltou até minha cama. #Yasha..# Completei a tempo de ter minha boca tomada pela dele, em um rápido beijo. Separou-se, disse um misero tchau, e foi embora.

Hunf.. Eu mereço. Voltei a deitar-me na cama, e rapidamente dormi.. Estava meio cançada..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#ACORDA DORMINHOCA# Ouvi a voz de sango gritando no meu ouvido.. E afz.. Não desejo a ninguém ser acordado pela sango.

#Hum.. Ainda estou com sono..# Virei para o lado, dando as costas pra ela..  
#É uma pena.. Já que você quer dormir.. Tudo bem.. Mas vai perder a chance de ver o inu sem camisa.# Levantei em um pulo e procurei pelo quarto, mas neste só estávamos eu e a sango. #Isso sempre funciona..# a vaca riu.

#HA-HÁ-HÁ.. Como isso foi engraçado..#  
#É porque você não viu sua cara querida.. Admite kagome.. Você ama meu priminho..#  
#Hunf.. Como se eu fosse gostar daquela daquilo..#  
#Ta bom kagome.. #  
#Ih sango.. Nem comece ta legal?#  
#Ta bom kagome.. Mas o inu ontem chegou no hotel, depois que saiu daqui, com um sorriso bobo na face, e um olhar apaixonado..# Serio? Que lindo.. #O que teve aqui ontem?#

#Nada#  
#Conta kagome.. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim#  
#Não aconteceu nada sango.. É sério..#

#Kagome..# Ela me olhou desconfiada

#Ta, ta, ta.. Eu assumo.. Nós nos beijamos ontem..#  
#SABIA!# Ela pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando. #QUE LINDO# Se afastou e me olhou com os olhinhos brilhantes. #Quantas vezes?#  
#Não sei..#  
#Mais de uma?#  
#Você já quer saber demais não acha?#  
#Mais de uma?# Repetiu

#Sim..#  
#QUE FOFO...#

#Sim sango.. Mudando de assunto.#  
#Fala#  
#Onde o inuyasha vai pegar os fragmentos?#  
#Em um galpão abandonado, fora da cidade..#  
#Hum.. Bom saber..#

#Mas.. Você não vai com ele?#  
#Não sei.. Ele me disse que só ele iria.. Mas porque eu estava machucada.. Mas eu já estou melhor.. Então posso ir..#  
#NADA DISSO# O hanyou gritou passando porta adentro.

#Por que não? Que eu saiba.. Estamos trabalhando em conjunto.. Eu VOU com você.#  
#Não kagome.. A coisa lá vai ser fácil.. Eu vou lá, pego os fragmentos e volto.. É melhor você ficar aqui.. Descasando..#

#Porque você não quer que eu vá?#  
#Porque eu quero que você esteja cem por cento curada, quando nós formos a procura dos próximos.#  
#Ta bom inuyasha.. Você está aprontando alguma coisa.. Por isso que não quer que eu vá..#

#Claro que não.. Por que eu faria isso? Não tem nem sentido..# Foi aproximando-se de minha cama.

# Sei.. Sei..# Estava ao lado desta, e com o corpo um pouco inclinado sobre o meu..

#Pensei a noite inteira em você..# Sussurrou cariciando meu rosto.. Corei um pouco com o que ele disse.  
#Eu..#  
#Er.. Será que estou interrompendo algo?# Perguntou sango. É claro que está..

#Feh..# O inu disse se afastando de mim e sentando em uma cadeira que havia no quarto. Eu havia me esquecido completamente da sango..

#Tudo bem inuyasha.. Eu não vou.. Mas quero saber de tudo. Vamos.. Diga-me.. Onde, quando e como..#  
#Em um galpão abandonado, indo em direção à cidade de slougb, de tarde... Não sei o horário certo.. #  
#Vai quando?#  
#depois de amanhã..# Hum.. Bom saber.. Fique achando que vai sozinho senhor inuyasha.. Vou descobrir o que você está aprontando..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#AUTA.. FINALMENTE..# Gritei pulando da cama.. Seria hoje que o inuyasha sairia.. Porém à tarde e ainda era de manhã.

Fomos para o hotel, e eu descobri que mais uma vez, eu tive a sorte de ficar no mesmo quarto que o inuyasha.. Fomos todos para este, resolver as ultimas coisas.. Em apenas três horas, o hanyou sairia, e eu? Bom.. Eu VOU atrás.

Conversamos um pouco, e botamos os papos em dia.. O namoro de sango e miroku ia de vento em poupa.. Da pra acreditar que o miroku esta ficando menos safado? Inacreditável não?..

Sango e Miroku se retiraram do quarto. Peguei roupas normais, entrei no banheiro e tomei um gostoso banho. Quando sai deste, o Inuyasha foi até a mala tirou a roupa que ele iria, e para minha sorte, deixou a camisa em cima da cama.. Levando apenas a calça para o banheiro. Peguei um microfone que sempre andava comigo, sendo que, este era apenas microfone.. Só eu ouviria o que ele falava... O microfone ficava com ele.. E o fone comigo. Prendi na gola de sua blusa, de forma que este não percebesse.

Terminou o banho, e saiu apenas de calça.. Afz.. Acho que vou ter um treco.. QUE CORPO.. Para minha cruel infelicidade.. Ele logo vestiu a blusa, e se retirou, dizendo que ia ao quarto da sango e do miroku. Essa foi a deixa. Vesti-me com a roupa adequada rapidamente, peguei minhas armas, desci, entrei em um carro que eu havia reservado, e esperei que o hanyou descesse o que não demorou muito. Entrou em uma BMW z9 Preta, e saiu. Eu apenas fui atrás. O fone encontrava-se em meu ouvido.. E ele estava ouvindo alguma música.. Que eu não conhecia. O segui discretamente.. Este graças a deus não percebeu.

Em meia hora mais ou menos chegamos ao destino.. Afz..Esse lugar me dá arrepios.. Parecia que a qualquer momento ia desabar..

#Kikyou...# Ouvi-o sussurrar.. Então era por isso que ele não queria que eu viesse.. GRR.. Mas.. Ele disse que viria pegar os fragmentos.. Será que a kikyou está ai? Não estou entendendo nada..

Ops.. Procurei por ele, e notei que este já havia entrado. Subi umas escadas que tinha ali, torcendo que o encontrasse. Entrei por uma velha porta, e vi o inuyasha, parado, de costas para onde eu estava e provavelmente olhando para a kikyou.. Esta se encontrava com uma maleta em mãos.

#Inuyasha.. Que bom que veio..# Ouvi-a falar pelo fone.

#Estava com saudades..# Vi um sorriso aparecer na face sombria da garota. #Trouxe os fragmentos?#  
#Claro.. Eu quero minha liberdade inuyasha..# Como assim? Ele se aproximou dela.  
#O FBI garantiu sua liberdade se cumprisse sua parte, e ajudasse a resolver o caso.. E você está fazendo isso.. Então.. Logo, logo, estará livre..# Então.. Quer dizer que a kikyou foi presa, e está do lado do naraku para nos ajudar.. Tudo isso para ter a liberdade? Porque ninguém me contou? Será que é verdade que a kikyou era casada com o inu?

#Eu sei# ela disse.

#O kouga está fazendo o trabalho dele direito?# O kouga também?

#O kouga é um bom agente inu.. Apesar de você não admitir isso..# Agente? Então.. Até o Kouga mentiu para mim? Por quê? Porque ninguém me contou nada? Não vou mentir.. Estou triste.. Será que sango e miroku também sabem de coisas que eu não sei? Ou pior.. Será que eles também estão mentindo pra mim?

A vi se aproximando dele, e acariciando seu rosto..

#Você sabe que eu ainda te amo não é inu?#  
#Eu..#   
#Shii..# Ela colocou um dedo em seus lábios. #Não fale nada.. Sei que não tem mais espaço pra mim em seu coração.# E o beijou.. O hanyou enlaçou a cintura dela, e correspondeu ao beijo.. Então.. Quer dizer que ele só estava brincando comigo.. Lá no hospital.. Senti meus olhos marejarem.. Eu fui só mais uma na lista dele.. Toquei meu pescoço.. Lembrando-me da marca que ele havia deixado em meu pescoço.. Deixei que lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos..

Lembrei-me das palavras dele.. 'Essa marca.. É a prova.. De que você é minha.. Só minha'.. Deve dizer isso pra todas.. E a otária aqui caiu que nem um patinho no papo dele..Logo agora que eu estou sentindo algo forte.. Muito forte por ele... Isso tinha que acontecer.. Porque eu só quero os que não me querem? É por isso que dizem: Não despreze quem te ama, para amar quem não te quer..

O inuyasha se afastou dela..

#Desculpe Kikyou.. Eu não posso..# Disse baixo.. Ela sorriu triste..

#Olha só o que temos aqui... O senhor naraku vai ficar muito grato pelo peixe grande que conseguimos pra ele..# Ouvi a voz de um homem atrás de mim dizendo. Rapidamente, me virei e só pude me concentrar na pistola que se encontrava colada a minha testa. Ele me puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que eu ficasse em pé. Olhei pra baixo, e pude ver o olhar desesperado que kikyou dava ao inuyasha, enquanto dois homens levavam-no para algum lugar, e cada um com uma arma apontada para ele..

Descemos pelo mesmo lugar que eu havia subido, e vi uma limusine preta, estacionada, e os mesmos homens, colocarem o hanyou lá dentro.

Levaram-me até o mesmo carro, e me jogaram lá dentro. Cai sentada ao lado de um homem.. Que reconheci como sendo o naraku, este apontava uma arma para minha cabeça. Olhei pra frente, e lá estava o inuyasha, com dois homens ao seu lado. Cada um apontava uma arma para a cabeça dele. Olhei com nojo para o hanyou a minha frente.

#Ka..Gome?# Ele me olhava incrédulo.

#Uhuhu..# Naraku passou um dos braços pelo meu ombro, me puxando mais pra perto, fazendo com que a arma ficasse colada em minha cabeça.

#Largue ela seu desgraçado..# Disse o inuyasha entre dentes.

#Porque eu deveria inuyasha?# Senti o carro dar a partida.. Pra onde será que estamos indo?

#PORQUE ELA É MINHA# Ele gritou. Eu permanecia séria.. Apenas o encarando. E quem disse que eu sou dele? GRRR... Que ódio...

#Huhuhu.. Só porque ela se parece com a kikyou?# Ele passou a arma pelo meu pescoço, tirando o cabelo que se encontrava ali. #Cá pra nós.. Ela é mais bonita, mais gostosa e muito mais inteligente que a kikyou..# Beijou meu pescoço, enquanto passava a arma pela minha coxa. Eu poderia muito bem pegar minha arma e matar o naraku.. Mas sei que ainda tenho muito que descobrir..

#GR.. SEU BASTARDO... SOLTE-A.. VOCÊ QUER A MIM.. A KAGOME NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM ISSO..# Gritou tentando avançar no naraku, mas foi segurado pelos capangas deste.

#Huhuhuhu... E quem disse que eu quero você? Acha mesmo que eu trocaria a belíssima dama ao meu lado.. Por um hanyou imundo?# Virou o rosto pra mim, e puxou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. #Me beije..#  
#Nunca..# Ele olhou para os dois homens que seguravam o inuyasha, e estes puxaram os gatilhos.

#Prefiro morrer a vê-la beijar outro.. Kagome.. Não faça iss..# Virei e com muito nojo beijei o Naraku. Este logo parou. #Quero que me beije como você beija a ele..# Apontou para o inuyasha.. #Se não..# Um dos homens pegou uma faca, encostou no pescoço do inu, com um pouco de força, o que fez com que um filete de sangue escorrace.

#Eu tenho nojo de você...#  
#Também te amo querida.. Agora me beije como beija a ele.. Se não nunca mais vai ver seu amiguinho..# Olhei quase cuspindo em sua cara.. Fechei os olhos, e a imagem do inu veio em minha mente.. Aproximei o rosto do dele, e o beijei apaixonadamente.. Senti sua mão acariciando e apertando minha coxa.. Rapidamente tirei-a de lá. Ele segurou minhas duas mãos com uma das dele, me machucando um pouco, enquanto a outra tentava inutilmente abrir minhas pernas. Senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Tentava me afastar do beijo, mas ele não deixava... E como eu já disse.. Tenho trauma de homens que tentam me forçar a algo. Tentei me soltar a todo custo.. O que só fez com que ele mordesse minha língua.. Machucou.. Mas não chegou a sangrar. Ele finalmente conseguiu separar minhas pernas, e agora acariciava entre minhas pernas.. Por cima da calça. Mas.. Perai.. Se ele estava com uma mão segurando as minhas e a outra me acariciando.. Onde estava a arma? Droga.. Acabei de lembrar que estou fazendo isso não por mim..Mas sim pela vida do inu..

Será que esse cara vai me violentar dentro de um carro?.. Ai meu deus...

Já estava consideravelmente desesperada, quando ele finalmente parou de me beijar e voltou a mão para minha coxa.

#Ela é deliciosa não acha?# O inuyasha rosnou? Em um movimento rápido, o hanyou chutou a arma de um dos homens pela janela (OBS. – A janela estava aberta) E torceu a mão do outro, fazendo com que este largasse a arma. Porque ele não fez isso antes? Talvez só porque agora os bandidos estivessem distraídos imaginando o que aconteceria se estivessem no lugar do naraku? (Ta tudo bem..Eu me acho) O inuyasha pegou a arma do rapaz, e apontou para o naraku

#Largue a arma se não a garota morre inuyasha..# O Naraku puxou novamente o gatilho e apertou mais a arma contra minha cabeça.

#Não estou nem ai se ela vai morrer..# O que? Como assim? Eu beijei o Naraku.. Para salvar a vida dele.. E é assim que me recompensa? #Sei que não vai matá-la.. Admita naraku.. Está apaixonado pela garota.. Seria incapaz de machucá-la..# Como assim apaixonado? É né? Kagome arrasando corações.

#Huhuhu... É mais esperto do que eu pensei hanyou.. # Lembrei-me de um importante detalhe: Rapidamente saquei a arma e apontei para a cabeça do Naraku. #A garota também não é besta..# Ele apontou a arma para a cabeça do inu.

#Deixe-o ir.. Você quer a mim.. E não a ele.. # Usei as palavras que inuyasha havia usado a pouco tempo.

#Proposta boa.. Prefere trocar sua vida pela dele?#  
#Solte-o#  
#Está bem.. PARE O CARRO# Na mesma hora o carro parou. Me virei para o inuyasha.

#Saia..# Ele.. Provavelmente soube que eu saberia me cuidar sozinha, e obedeceu. Assim que saiu do carro, me virei para o naraku, e em um movimento muito rápido, dei-lhe uma cotovelada na boca do estomago, peguei a arma dele, e dei um tiro, que passou de raspão na perna dele. Vi que o motorista ia arrastar o carro, e me joguei para fora deste, bem no momento que ele começou a andar.. Não teve nada de grave.. Apenas me ralei um pouco.

#Você está bem?# Senti dois fortes braços me levantarem.   
#Estou..# Guardei minha arma, e a do naraku, joguei no mato. #E agora? Como vamos sair desse fim de mundo? Alias.. Onde estamos mesmo?#  
#Perto de slougb..# Ele apontou para a cidade, que não estava TÃO longe de nós.. #Vou ligar para o Miroku.. Ele virá nos buscar.. # Ele foi andando em direção a cidade.  
#Você não acha mesmo que eu vou andar até lá não é?#

#Prefere ficar aqui sozinha no meio do nada?#  
#Er... # Olhei ao redor.. E afz.. Prefiro andar.. #Ta, tudo bem.. Mas não dar pra me dar uma caroninha não?#  
#Não.. Você tem que deixar de ser sedentária.. #

#Assim que chegarmos no hotel lá em Londres vamos ter uma séria conversa Inu..# Disse pra mim mesma.. Mas acho que ele ouviu, pois me olhou com uma cara não muito boa..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aeeeeeeew.. finalmente.. hehehe**

**Fico bom? olhinhus brilhanu.. **

**Que emo.. 10 pag.. heahuehauaeuuea**

**Ki felix.. ..**

**Eta ki proximu cap tah keeenti eim? **

**Só num contu ki vai te hentai nu proximu.. pq eu so uma pessoa muito má..**

**Heheheheheeeeeeeeee**

**Bjooks.. ih lera.. maux ai..**

**Eu n responde as reviews.. é ki eu fikei na recuperação paralela de duas.. tenhu ki istuda.. afinal: tamu na quarta unidadi né? É bom istuda..**

**Mesmo assim**

**OBRIGADA A TODOOOOOOOS QUE LEEM MINHA FIC..**

**Exa é a que eu mais amo.. hehehe...**

**Apesar de tah sem graxa etc etc..**

**Obrigadu aus ki dexaram reviews.. e aos ki n dexaram tbb.. afinal de contas.. pelo menus leraum né? **

**Uhuhuhuh**

**BJAAAAAAAAAAAAUM**

**IH plis**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS...**

**Disculpem a demora.. é ki eu tava em época de trabalhu e de test ih prova.. ai n deu pra iscreve logu..**

**Bju**

**Plis plis plis.. mandem reviews.. criticas.. opiniões.. etc etc.. ih mais uma veix.. maux eu n responder as reviews.. é ki keru posta logu essi cap.. (... bjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaum amores de minha vida..**


	7. a verdade parte 2

**OoOoOoOoO**

#Ah...Casa.. Finalmente..# Reclamei me jogando no sofá. Finalmente nós tínhamos chegado no hotel. Estávamos quase chegando na cidade, quando o Miroku nos encontrou. #Não agüentava mais andar..#

#É por isso que ta gorda..# Disse o hanyou.

#Inuyasha, eu já mandei você se fuder hoje?# Perguntei fazendo cara de pensativa.

#Feh..# Foi apenas o que disse.

#Olha..Se vocês não se importam, eu vou para o meu quarto. Preciso de um banho URGENTE..# Me levantei e saí do quarto do Miroku e da Sango. O inuyasha tinha ficado lá. Chamei o elevador, e este logo veio. Entrei e coloquei para ir para o andar em que estávamos. O elevador se abriu no andar numero 8, e eu desci. Procurei pelo quarto de numero 807, e logo o encontrei. Tirei a chave do bolso, entrei, mas não tranquei a porta, para que quando o hanyou chegasse, eu não ter que interromper meu delicioso banho para atende-lo.

Fui até a mala, e desta tirei uma camisola amarela de alças e meio curta e minhas roupas intimas. Fui para o banheiro, tranquei a porta, liguei a banheira, me despi, e entrei nela. Me banhei entre 25 ou 30 minutos, saí da banheira, me enxuguei, me vesti e sai do banheiro, dando de cara com aqueles orbes dourados perfeitos.

#O que foi inuyasha?# Ele apenas me encarou sério. #Acho que temos muito que conversar..# Fiz uma pequena pausa. # Quem é realmente a kikyou?#  
#Kikyou é uma condenada..Que topou entrar nessa missão em troca de sua liberdade. Ela está junto com o Naraku, para arrancar informações, e conseguir fragmentos pra agente.#  
#Hum.. E ela foi presa porque?#  
#Porque ela se juntou com o Naraku, e foi presa por trafego de drogas, assassinatos e roubos..#  
#Wooh.. E vocês confiam nela?#  
#Se ela nos trair, a pena dela dobra.#

#Hum.. E pelo menos aquela historia de que vocês eram casados, e ela te abandonou para ficar com o Naraku, é verdade?# Perguntei.

#É.#

#Oh..Tem mais alguma coisa que a idiota aqui não sabe?#

#Você não é idiota.#  
#Então porque não me contaram nada? Não sou qualificada o suficiente?#  
#Claro que é kagome..Você é a melhor agente que já me obrigaram a trabalhar junto.. Apesar de você sempre sair ferida..#  
#Idiota..# Ele veio andando em minha direção.

#A jóia de quatro almas..#  
#O que?#  
#Ela não só da poder se estiver completa. O fragmento sozinho também da muito poder. # Ele parou em minha frente, com o corpo quase colado ao meu.

#E a Sango e o Miroku? Tem algo sobre eles também que eu não saiba?#  
# O miroku e a Sango são excelentes agentes. Mas estão parados, porque a maioria desses ladrões os conhecem. Ai ficaria difícil. Então, resolveram coloca-los para descobrir onde estavam os fragmentos. Mas eles provavelmente agora, irão voltar a ativa, já que o Naraku também já sabe nossa identidade. # Eu abaixei a cabeça em sinal claro de raiva.

#Eles sabiam disso tudo?# Inuyasha demorou um pouco de responder. Mas logo suspirou e respondeu.

#Sabiam.#

#Eu estou me sentindo um lixo. Porque ninguém me contou nada antes?# Perguntei meio triste e meio com raiva. Senti dois braços ao redor dos meus ombros, e levantei os olhos para encarar aqueles dourados tão perto de mim. Me deixei abraçar, e encostei a cabeça no peito dele.

#Ordens kagome.. Tínhamos ordens de não falar nada..#  
#E o Kouga?# Perguntei ainda com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.   
#O que é que tem o lobo fedido?# Ele perguntou enquanto me dava um leve empurrão, para que me afastasse dele.

#Não se faça de desentendido inuyasha. Eu ouvi muito bem quando a kikyou disse que ele era um agente..# Ouvi um suspiro vindo dele.

#O kouga é um agente da CIA, que está infiltrado no grupo do Naraku.#  
#GRRR...Até ele mentiu pra mim..# Disse irritada para mim mesma

#Porque kagome? Porque te afeta tanto assim saber que o lobo mentiu pra você?# Perguntou com a voz estranha. Parecia estar calmo, ao mesmo tempo amedrontado e triste.. Hunf..Quem entende o inuyasha?  
#Nada.. #  
#Diga... # Eu nada disse. #Por favor..Me responda uma coisa..#  
#O que foi?#  
#Você.. # Fez uma pequena pausa como se tomasse coragem para falar. #Está apaixonada pelo Kouga?#  
#O QUE?# Me espantei com a pergunta. #Cla-cla-claro que não inuyasha.. De onde tirou essa idéia?#  
#Então porque ficou tão nervosa ao saber que ele também mentiu pra você?#  
#Porque droga.. Ele disse que estava apaixonado.. E deveria ter me contado toda a verdade.. # Abaixei a cabeça me lembrando da cena dele com kikyou. #Nenhum homem presta..# Sussurrei.

#Eu presto..# Disse segurando em meu queixo e o levantando para que eu o encarasse.

#Você é o pior de todos inuyasha..# Olhei com tristeza para ele e me afastei. #Você não queria que eu fosse pegar os fragmentos com você por isso..Porque a kikyou iria estar lá, e você não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse não é? Eu fui uma idiota ao achar que você queria algo sério inuyasha..Tinha esperanças de que você não estivesse só brincando comigo..#  
#Eu não estava brincando com ninguém kagome.. Eu realmente gos..#  
#NÃO ESTAVA? Então porque mentiu? Porque não me contou que ia se encontrar com a kikyou para pegar os fragmentos? # Eu perguntei, mas respondi por ele mesmo. #PORQUE VOCÊ QUERIA MATAR A SAUDADE. # Gritei com raiva.

#Não posso negar que estava com saudades..E nem que ainda gosto dela..# Meu coração se apertou no peito. Ele estava realmente brincando comigo. #Mas não posso negar também que sinto algo forte por você..# Encarei-o surpresa. Ele sorriu e veio em minha direção, com a mão estendida para tocar meu rosto. Mas eu o virei.

#Você..# Me lembrei que o Naraku disse que ele só estava interessado em mim porque eu me parecia com a kikyou. #Só gosta de mim porque eu pareço com a kikyou..# Disse ainda sem encara-lo.

#Não..# Ele mais uma vez segurou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse. #Eu só gosto de você porque você é exatamente o contrario de kikyou. E também..# Ele foi aproximando o rosto do meu, fechando os olhos, e abrindo levemente a boca. #Porque você é simplesmente kagome, a mulher mais perfeita que eu já conheci na vida..# Sussurrou colando os lábios aos meus. Enlaçou minha cintura, e me puxou mais para ele enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Eu correspondi por um pequeno tempo, e então virei o rosto.

#Quem me garante que isso tudo é verdade? Eu ainda estou muito irritada para acreditar em algo que venha de você..# Encarei-o e pude ver aqueles olhos tristes, e as orelhinhas de cachorro meio pra baixo. #Você mentiu muito pra mim inuyasha.. Vai demorar um pouco para que eu volte a confiar em você..# Disse abaixando a cabeça.

#Desculpe..# Ele se virou e andou até a porta. #Dessa vez eu não estava mentindo..# Disse antes de sair e fechar a porta. Deixei que uma pequena e solitária lágrima caísse. Fui até a cama e me deitei nesta para pensar na vida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Já havia se passado mais ou menos uma hora e meia, e nada do inuyasha voltar. Eu já estava preocupada. Onde é que será que ele ta? Será que ele ta bem? Droga inu.. Chega logo..

'Toc' 'Toc' Toc'

Alguém bateu na porta. Torci para que fosse o inuyasha. Corri até esta e a abri. Dei de cara com o Miroku, mas este não estava sozinho.

#O que aconteceu?# Perguntei dando passagem para que o Miroku colocasse um inuyasha completamente bêbado em cima da cama.

#Esse idiota.. Tava aqui no bar do hotel enchendo a cara. Eu já estava irritado. Ele não parava de falar de você.. De cada três palavras, uma era 'Kagome' # Miroku disse emburrado e eu ri. #Achei melhor trazer ele para aqui pra você cuidar dele..#  
#Kagomezinha.. Vem aqui vem..# Chamou o Inuyasha com a voz embolada.  
#Obrigada por tudo Miroku..Pode deixar que eu tomo conta dele agora.. Boa noite..#

#Tchau..# Despediu-se miroku e eu fechei a porta. Olhei para a patética cena do inuyasha

#Porque bebeu?# Andei até ele, que estava sentado na cama. Me ajoelhei na frente dele e esperei.  
#Porque eu te amo..# Respondeu meio embolado e acariciando minha face.

#É uma pena que esteja bêbado inuyasha..# Levantei e estava prestes a me afastar, quando senti uma mão segurando meu pulso, me jogando na cama e um corpo subindo em cima do meu. #O que foi agora?#  
#Nada..# Ele passou a língua sobre meus lábios entre abertos, e logo após deu uma leve mordiscada no beiço inferior.

#Para inuyasha..# Pedi em um sussurro fraco, tentando resistir. Empurrei-o sem muita força, e ele caiu deitado ao meu lado na cama. Sem encara-lo eu disse.

#Vou te dar um banho gelado..Quem sabe..# Parei de falar quando virei para ele e constatei que o hanyou dormia tranqüilamente. #Viado..# Deixei que um sorriso bobo escapasse pelos meus lábios enquanto o admirava. Ele é simplesmente perfeito. Tão sereno e calmo quando dorme..Porque você não podia ser assim sempre inuyasha?

Acariciei a face dele com a mão. Ah como eu te amo inuyasha.. E você nem faz idéia disso..

#Droga.. Eu tenho que tirar essa sua roupa..Não posso deixar você dormir de calça jeans, nem com essa blusa preta calorenta.# Levantei, fui até a mala dele, e peguei um short de algodão confortável. Joguei este perto dele, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado, e puxava seu tronco para que ele ficasse sentado. Puxei a blusa dele até acima do seu peitoral, me ajoelhei em sua frente, e puxei a blusa para cima.

#Não mamãe..# Começou com a voz sonolenta #Eu não quero ir pro colégio..# Resmungou enquanto eu terminava de tirar a blusa. Assim que tirei a peça, ele caiu deitado novamente.

Fui até a calça, abri o botão e desci o zíper. #Eu não vou olhar.. Eu não vou olhar..# Repetia pra mim mesma enquanto descia a calça dele. #Oh droga..Esqueci os sapatos..# Parei de puxar a calça, e tirei o tênis e a meia que ele estava usando. Assim que fiz isso, terminei de tirar a calça. Peguei o short ao lado dele e o vesti.

É..Até que não foi tão mal assim..

Deitei ao lado dele na cama, peguei o lençol, e cobri nos dois. Virei de costas para ele e tentei dormir.

#Kagome..# Sussurrou enlaçando minha cintura por trás e me puxando para trás, fazendo com que eu ficasse colada naquele peitoral perfeito dele.

#Oh Deus..É hoje que eu não durmo..#

**OoOoOoOoO**

Acordei sentindo algo me prendendo pela cintura. Levantei um pouco o rosto, e pude ver que ainda estávamos na mesma posição que havíamos dormido. Tentei sair, o que só fez com que ele apertasse ainda mais o braço ao redor de minha cintura.

#Inuyasha?# Chamei, mas ele não respondeu. Cutuquei de leve seu braço #Inuyasha? Acorda.. # Nada. Me mexi um pouco, conseguindo virar e ficar de frente pra ele.

Maldita hora que eu fiz isso..Já que quando virei, parei com a boca a centímetros da do hanyou. Este ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

#Inuya..# Ia chamá-lo, mas parei de falar quando ele colou os lábios aos meus. Levou a mão até meu pescoço e me puxou mais para ele. Tentei me afastar, virar o rosto, qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não deu, já que ele me segurava fortemente pela cintura e pelo pescoço. Senti sua língua pedindo para explorar minha boca e não resisti. Entre abri os lábios, dando permissão para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Acariciou minhas costas, enquanto trocava as posições e ficava em cima de mim na cama. Tirou a mão das minhas costas e do meu pescoço. A que estava no pescoço passou a acariciar meu rosto, enquanto a outra descia uma das alças da camisola. Ele saiu da boca e foi para o pescoço.

Eu sabia..Era bom demais pensar que o Inuyasha queria outra coisa alem de sexo.

#Inuyasha.. Para.# Empurrei-o e levantei.

#O que foi?# Perguntou se sentando na cama.

#Nada.# Virei de costas para ele e fui até a mala.

#O que aconteceu ontem?# Perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça. #Maldita enxaqueca.#

#Você bebeu demais.. # Disse fria e curta.

#Hum..#

#Posso saber porque bebeu tanto?# perguntei mais calma.  
#Porque eu estava afim..# Respondeu grosso.

#A claro..Ai você bebe e os outros que tem que ter o trabalho de ficar cuidando de você. Ontem eu fiquei preocupada droga.. Fiquei acordada até tarde esperando você chegar.. E o Miroku te traz pra aqui bêbado. Você é mesmo um idiota..# Briguei.

#Ficou acordada porque quis. Não mandei ninguém me esperar. E não tinha porque ficar preocupada, já sou bem grandinho..Sei me cuidar. # Olhei para ele incrédula.

#Sabe..Eu esperava ao menos um obrigado de sua parte.. Mas isso é muito difícil não é? Me desculpe por ter cuidado de você e me preocupado. Mas é inevitável.. Eu costumo me preocupar e cuidar das pessoas que eu gosto.# Peguei uma saia jeans, uma blusa preta com alguns detalhes rosa e minhas roupas intimas. Segui para o banheiro antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e saí do banheiro. Inuyasha continuava sentado na cama. Joguei a camisola dentro da mala e a fechei.

#BOM DIA.. BOM DIA..# Gritou Sango animadamente entrando no quarto junto com Miroku.

#O meu está péssimo..# Eu disse com raiva de todos ali..Pelo simples fato de terem mentido para mim.

#Ai..Que isso k-chan..O inu ontem deu muito trabalho foi?# Perguntou Miroku. Eu nada respondi, apenas cruzei os braços e me encostei na parede atrás de mim.

#Sim..Mas indo para o assunto pelo qual viemos aqui: Achamos mais cinco fragmentos.#  
#AONDE?# Perguntou inuyasha.

#Num lugarzinho não muito bom..# Disse miroku.

#Onde?# Perguntei sem fitar ninguém.  
#África.#

#O QUE?# Perguntei incrédula.

#Isso mesmo. No meio da mata.. Em uma tribo canibal que vive na angola.# Disse Miroku.

#NÃÃO.. Tudo menos áfrica..Odeio insetos..# Eu disse desanimada.

#Sinto muito k-chan..Estamos partindo hoje mesmo.# Novamente Miroku falou.

#Daqui a duas horas e meia. Vão logo tomar café, porque estaremos partindo logo..# Completou Sango. Eu nada disse, apenas dei as costas para eles e desci para tomar café.

OoOoOoOoO 

#Finalmente..# Disse Sango descendo avião. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar na maldita angola. Descemos todos e fomos para o hotel mais chique que havia ali. Pelo menos os quartos deste tinham ar-condicionado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Aeeww genti... espero que tenham gostado. Me perdoem pelo cap pikeno..mas é que eu resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes.. si naum ia ficar MUITO grande.. hehe. Garanto que o próximo logo sairá. **

**PLEASE.. DEIXEM REVIEWW.. BUAAA**

**Ngm me ama nessa vida..**

**Poxa poxa.. **

**Hehe**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW, E QUE RESPONERAM A ENQUETE DO CAP PASSADO. A QUE VENCEU COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM PERCEBER FOI CONTINUAR COMO ESTA. LETRA 'A' CREIO EU..**

**Hehe.. que bom que gostam da minha fic..espero que continuem gostando. Tenho altas idéia pa ela.**

**Bjoks ih por favoooooooor deixem review.. Vou logo dizendo que assim que postar esse cap irei escrever o próximo dessa fic ainda. **

**Ih cap que vem..Uma surpresinha**

**Nhaaa**

**Adoro isso**

**Hieaueauahauhe**

**Ih naum..a kagome naum vai morrer**

**Heiauuaehuaiheuaheauihueaiuaiheaueuahea**

**bjos**


	8. africa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

#AAAAAH..# Gritei subindo na cama do quarto. Ouvi alguém correndo desesperado e abrindo violentamente a porta do meu quarto.

#O que foi kagome?# Perguntou Inuyasha ofegante.

#Uma barata..# Eu disse escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e apontando para um canto do quarto.

#AAAAAAAI EU NÃO ACREDITO..# Gritou ele enquanto ia até o outro canto do quarto e pisava na nojenta, feia e asquerosa barata. (Ele tava de tênis ok?). Quando ele voltou para mais perto da cama eu pulei em cima dele, prendendo minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e passei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço o abraçando (Minha cabeça estava na curva do pescoço dele)  
#MEU HEROI..# Gritei emocionada.

#Kagome.. Era só uma barata..# Disse meio encabulado enquanto colocava a mão em minha cintura para que eu não caísse. Eu ri e afastei meu rosto do pescoço dele, passando a encara-lo.

#Não era só uma barata.. Era O MONSTRO DO LAGO NESS QUE QUERIA ME COMER.. Ela disse que ia me comer.. Eu vi.. Estava escrito em seus olhos..# Eu disse fazendo aquelas caras de quando alguém conta uma historia de terror. Ele riu e me apertou um pouco contra seu corpo.

#Nossa.. Ela te machucou?# Perguntou irônico..  
#Não, não.. Graças a deus você chegou a tempo e me salvou..# Disse alargando o sorriso. Rimos juntos da merda que eu estava falando.  
#Kagome.. Que coisa humilhante.. Uma agente que nem você vencida por uma BARATA? Nossa.. Não achei que fosse tão fraca assim..#

#Fraca eu? Deixe eu te bater para você ver quem é a fraca.. # Brinquei dando pequenos murros no peito dele.

#Ei..Ei.. EI.. PARA.. # Gritou tentando segurar minhas mãos. Foi andando pra frente..Pra frente.. Pra frente.. Até que eu senti algo duro em minha costas.

Inuyasha me prensou na parede, prendeu minhas duas mãos nesta e perto do meu rosto. Olhei pra frente e me espantei ao vê-lo extremamente perto. #Kagome..# Ele sussurrou me empurrando mais contra a parede, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem perigosamente colados. Ele foi se aproximando.. Senti sua respiração quente bater em meu rosto e o vi fechar os olhos. Semi-serrei os meus e entre abri os lábios. Meu coração estava a mil. Senti-o tocar de leve os lábios nos meus, mas eu virei o rosto ao me lembrar dele com kikyou. Esperei ele reclamar, falar mil e umas coisas, mas apenas o senti beijar carinhosamente meu rosto.

#Me solta inuyasha..# Pedi e ele se afastou um pouco. Soltei lentamente as pernas da cintura dele e pousei suavemente no chão. Ele se afastou de novo e ficou de costas pra mim.

#Desculpa..Eu não consegui me controlar.. Te garanto que não vai acontecer de novo.# Disse com a voz triste(?).

#Sabe inuyasha.. Eu não te entendo.. Diga.. Quem você realmente quer? A mim ou a kikyou?#

#Você não acreditaria seu eu dissesse que eu quero você.. Mas, não sei porque, você passou a ser a única pra mim kagome..#

#Eu queria tanto acreditar em suas palavras inu..Mas eu prefiro não acreditar a me machucar no final.. # Eu disse com um sorriso triste. #Como posso acreditar em você? Quem me garante que você não esta mentindo de novo?#

#Eu garanto.. #

#Acho melhor irmos..# Eu disse dando por encerrado o assunto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Ai.. Que calooor..# Resmunguei limpando com as costas da mão o suor em minha testa. #Eu não entendi até agora porque Sango e Miroku não vieram juntos.# Eu vestia uma blusa branca de alça e uma calça estilo do exercito.

#Já expliquei milhões de vezes kagome, que o Myouga deu ordens para que eles ficassem no hotel.# Inuyasha cortou mais uns gravetos de arvores que estavam no nosso caminho com aquela espada velha e enferrujada que eu nem sei como corta.

Sim! Nós, neste exato momento, estamos no meio de uma mata fechada, tentando encontrar o caminho para uma maldita tribo canibal. Ah.. Fala sério! Tudo bem que é o inuyasha que está com essa _coisa_ em mãos, cortando as malditas folhas.. Mas é a mim que esses MALDITOS insetos escolhem para ser a próxima vitima deles. Grrrr... ODEIO INSETO.

#Ah inu.. Eu to cansada..# Resmunguei me encostando em uma arvore.

#Kagome.. Não se mecha..# Disse o hanyou em um tom de voz baixo e se aproximando lentamente com a velha espada erguida em minha direção.  
#Inuyasha.. O que é que você vai FAZER# Gritei assustada quando o vi _me atacando_ com aquela espada e fechei os olhos esperando por uma morte rápida e não muito dolorosa, mas esta não veio.

#O que foi kagome?# Perguntou ele próximo de mim. Lentamente abri os olhos e o encarei.  
#O que..O que..# Gaguejei. Antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase, ele a respondeu. Apontou com a espada para a cabeça de uma cobra no chão. #Oh ta.. Er.. Obrigada.. Eu tenho _pavor_ de cobras# Agradeci meio sem jeito.

#Não tem de que..# Disse se afastando novamente e cortando uma trilha para que podessemos passar.

Meia hora mais ou menos depois, nós achamos um pequeno espaço onde não havia arvores, apenas um campo de grama seco.

#Vamos descansar meia hora tudo bem kagome?#  
#Pode ser..Ai.. Eu preciso de água..# Tirei o cantil de água da cintura, abri rapidamente e o virei na boca. Esperei que a água descesse, mas apenas uma gota caiu da garrafa. #Droga.. A água acabou..# Resmunguei baixinho comigo mesma voltando a colocar o cantil na cintura.

#Tome.. Beba da minha.. Ainda tem muito..# Disse inuyasha estendendo seu próprio cantil para mim.

#Não inuyasha.. Essa água é sua.. Não é justo que..#  
#Não tem problema kagome. Eu agüento mais que você.. Você não está acostumada com esse sol quente.. Se não tomar essa água você pode passar mal.# Disse colocando o cantil entre minhas mãos. #Agora tome.# Sem pestanejar muito, abri o cantil e tomei dois grandes goles. Fechei novamente a garrafa e devolvi-a ao seu dono.

#Meu deus... Que inferno..# Resmunguei #Agora eu sei o que esse povo passa..Que calor.# Inuyasha jogou a mochila que tinha nas costas no chão e depois se sentou neste. #Pra que essa mochila inu?#  
#Comida..# Disse tirando desta dois pães: um pra mim e um para ele.

#Nossa.. Grandes comidas..# Eu disse mordendo um pedaço do meu pão. Pelo menos tem queijo e presunto neste. Aff.. Que coisa pobre **(heuaheauuiae.. Quando eu viajo de carro, eu como pão com queijo e presunto! É uma delicia.. Que kagome mais metida!) **Ri com minha própria idiotice. Não que eu seja preconceituosa.. Nada contra pobres..

#Estou sentindo cheiro de humanos..# Disse inuyasha de supetão, se levantando rapidamente. #E estão se aproximando muito rápido.. E.. São.. Muitos..# Me levantei também sacando as duas armas que se encontravam presas em minha calça. Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

#Chegaram..# Disse inuyasha baixinho para que apenas eu ouvisse. Procurei ao redor, e não vi ninguém.

#Onde?# Perguntei procurando.

#Estão escondidos.# Disse ainda baixo #APAREÇAM. SABEMOS QUE ESTÃO AI.# Gritou.

#Inuyasha.. Eu estou sentindo alguma coisa.. Dois.. Duas coisas..# O que diabos é isso?

#Droga.. Estão usando dois fragmentos.#

#Ãn? Fragmentos? Da jóia?#  
#É.. Isso é outra coisa que eu esqueci de dizer.. Você pode localizar os fragmentos quando estes estiverem em uso.# Disse simplesmente.

#Ah.. Então é por isso que eu estou nessa droga de missão?#

#É tão ruim assim trabalhar comigo?#

#Você nem imagina o quanto.#  
#Estamos cercados. E são muitos.. Será que nós damos conta?#  
#Não sei..#  
#Se eu morrer saiba que eu gosto muito de você..# _Brincou_ ele.

#Eu também inu-kun..# Nós rimos.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..# Ouvimos um grito típico de guerra, e logo depois mais de duzentos homens apareceram. Estes eram negros, magros e tinham diversas pinturas com 'tinta' branca pelo corpo, mas o que mais me deu arrepio foi o tamanho das lanças que eles tinham em mãos.

#Kagome.. Por favor.. Não morra..# Pediu ele.

#Peço-lhe o mesmo.# Quando eles estavam perto de nos atacar, ouviu-se um grito e a presença dos fragmentos ficou muito mais forte, e logo eu os vi. Estavam na testa de um grande youkai que havia acabado de aparecer. Em um passe de _mágica_ ele se transformou e ficou na forma humana. Estralou os dedos e os canibais abriram caminho para ele passar.

#Temos visitas..# Disse na nossa língua. Falou alguma coisa estranha para o povo dele, que gritou erguendo as lanças.

#AI# Inuyasha gritou e eu olhei rapidamente pra ele. Vi-o tirando uma espécie de flecha pequena da perna.

#Inu? Você ta bem?#

#Estou..# Assim que terminou de dizer que estava bem, ele desmaiou.

#O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM ELE?# Perguntei com raiva e apontando as armas para o provável líder.

#Nada.. Seu amiguinho foi apenas dormindo um pouco.# Disse sarcástico o líder se aproximando de nós.

#Chegue mais perto e eu estouro seus miolos..# Eu disse ficando na frente do hanyou desmaiado.

#Se você conseguir fazer um arranhão em mim, deixo você sair com seu amigo daqui..#

#Não precisava nem pedir..# Comecei a atirar com as duas armas. Atirei, atirei, atirei, até que as balas das duas armas acabaram. #O-O. Q-Q-U-E?# Isso mesmo! Não havia nem um arranhão no corpo do youkai. Ele falou alguma coisa na língua deles para seu povo e logo depois uma flecha igual a que atingiu o inu me atingiu também. Minha cabeça rodou um pouco até que eu não vi mais nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Kagome? Kagome? Kagome acorda..# Senti alguém me balançar e lentamente abri os olhos. Dei de cara com um inuyasha de cabelos pretos?  
#AAAAAAH..# Ele tapou minha boca.

#Calma kagome.. Sou eu.. Eu to na forma humana..# Foi me soltando lentamente.

#Nossa.. Eu prefiro você com aquelas orelhinhas fofas.. # Eu disse me sentando.

#Feh.. Eu também prefiro.. Odeio ser um humano fraco..# Resmungou cruzando os braços.

#Nem todos os humanos são fracos inuyasha..#  
#É? Mas e agora? Como eu vou te proteger? E se esses canibais resolverem nos comer?# Eu ri um pouco nervosa.

#Sabe.. Nunca achei que fosse morrer comida por canibais..# Ri de novo.

#Se eles pelo menos não tivessem pego nossas armas..# Suspirou inuyasha. Olhei melhor o lugar onde estávamos: Era uma cabana feita de palha, e estávamos sentados no chão, que era coberto por algumas peles de animais.

#Eu não quero morrer..# Eu disse olhando pro nada. Inuyasha passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me puxou em um reconfortante abraço. Eu apenas enlacei sua cintura e encostei a cabeça no peito dele.

#Você não vai morrer kagome.. Isso é uma promessa..# Ele disse apoiando ternamente o queixo em minha cabeça. #Eu não vou deixar que eles encostem um dedo sequer em você#

#Prometa que vai sair vivo também..# Pedi levantando a cabeça e o encarando. Ele acariciou minha face.

#Eu prometo..# Sussurrou colando os lábios aos meus em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

**#Inu..# Sussurrei enquanto ele me deitava no chão. Parou de beijar meus lábios, e me encarou docemente, como se pedisse permissão para continuar. #Me faça sua inu..# Pedi. Vi um lindo sorriso brotar em seus lábios e ele voltou a me beijar, desta vez mais voraz, mas não deixando de ser carinhoso.**

**Desceu os beijos pelo meu rosto e foi para o pescoço. Ele dava leves beijos e algumas mordiscadas naquela área, que fala sério, é um dos meus pontos mais fracos. Deixei que um fraco gemido escapasse de meus lábios. **

**Ele desceu os beijos pelo ombro, indo para o braço, levando junto consigo a alça da blusa. Puxou meu braço para cima, e tirou a alça. Fez a mesma coisa com o outro braço. **

**Voltou a beijar meu pescoço, mas logo subiu para a boca e me beijou apaixonadamente. Desceu o beijo pelo queixo, passou direto pelo pescoço, e beijou meu colo, enquanto acariciava um de meus seios sobre a blusa. Deu uma leve mordiscada ali, mas logo parou de beijar-me, me levantou um pouco e tirou a blusa. Desceu a boca para um o seio direito, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Gemi baixinho quando senti a língua quente e úmida dele fazer leves círculos ao redor do mamilo, o deixando enrijecido. Fez a mesma coisa com o outro, enquanto acariciava o que antes beijava com a mão. **

**Acariciei as madeixas negras dele, que foi descendo os lábios por minha barriga, enquanto as ágeis mãos passeavam pelas laterais do meu corpo. Parou os beijos no umbigo, enquanto desabotoava minha calça. Assim que terminou, ao contrario do que eu pensei, ele voltou a me beijar mais intensamente que antes. Pressionou o corpo contra o meu e pude sentir o quanto já estava excitado. Inverti as posições, ficando sentada em cima da prova do desejo dele. Vi-o morder o lábio inferior e abrir um meio sorriso. Desci os lábios até os dele e o beijei, enquanto descia as mãos para o seu abdômen perfeito. Subi-as por dentro da blusa, trazendo esta junto. Parei o que estava fazendo e tirei a camisa. Voltei a beija-lo, mas desta vez no pescoço. Fui descendo pelo peitoral dele, ora dando leves mordiscadas, ora fortes chupões, mas nada que deixasse marcas. Fui descendo os lábios pelo seu abdômen, enquanto subia e descia as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele, pelo peitoral e pela barriga. Senti-o acariciar meus cabelos, e empurrar levemente minha cabeça pra baixo, como se me incentivasse. Desci mais os lábios e parei na virilha dele, onde o ouvi sussurrar meu nome logo após um fraco gemido. Abri a calça dele e voltei a beija-lo na boca. Desci a mão para seu membro e o acariciei sobre a cueca, arrancando outro gemido, mas desta vez mais auto. **

**Ele voltou a inverter as posições, fazendo com que eu ficasse deitada embaixo dele. Saiu de cima de mim e tirou agilmente minha calça, me deixando apenas de calcinha. Mordi o lábio inferior quando o vi olhando meu corpo.  
#Nunca vi uma mulher tão perfeita em minha vida..# Sussurrou sorrindo, enquanto colava os lábios aos meus em um beijo calmo. Desceu as mãos pela minha coxa, e a puxou pra cima, para que eu a dobrasse, e eu dobrei. Ele acariciou a parte de dentro de minha desta, mas por pouco tempo, logo foi para o ponto mais intimo do meu corpo, e acariciou-me por cima da calcinha. Mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos com força, para não gemer auto enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Senti quando a língua quente dele abandonou meu pescoço, e abri rapidamente os olhos, para vê-lo me encarando com um sorriso nos lábios. Não entendi nada, só o vi vindo pra cima de mim e me beijando ardentemente, coisa que eu correspondi na hora. **

**Ele afastou a calcinha, e passou a acariciar-me mais ousadamente. Gemi contra a boca dele, e o senti sorrir. Inverti as posições mais uma vez e tirei a mão dele de lá. Assim como ele fez, puxei sua calça e a tirei. Voltei a beija-lo e deixei que ele invertesse as posições mais uma vez. Tirou minha calcinha, e logo depois a própria cueca. **

**Me espantei um pouco com o tamanho do membro dele, mas depois relaxei. Colocou-se entre minhas pernas e penetrou-me lentamente, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Gemi alto, mas de puro prazer. Ele me beijou e enterrou-se todo dentro de mim.  
#Shii.. Não quer que eles nos ouçam e venham ver o que estamos fazendo, quer?# Balancei a cabeça negativamente tentando conter o gemido. Ele voltou a me beijar e começou com movimentos lentos e não muito forte.**

**#Mais rápido inu..Mais forte..# Pedi com muito esforço, e ele obedeceu na hora. Começou a fazer movimentos rápidos e fortes. Eu era impedida de gemer alto pelos lábios dele que não soltaram os meus um segundo se quer. Ele me penetrava forte, enquanto acariciava meu seio, e eu arranhava levemente suas costas. **

**Inverteu as posições, fazendo com que eu ficasse sentada por cima dele. Segurou em minha cintura e me puxava pra baixo e pra cima com força e rapidez. Mordi os lábios para não gemer auto. Senti meu corpo tremer um pouco, e sabia que estava perto que alcançar o clímax. Ele me puxou com mais força. Murmurei o nome dele entre alguns baixos gemidos e alcancei o céu. Ele continuou os movimentos mais fortes porém mais lentos. Enterrou-se todo em mim e me segurou. Gemeu mais ou menos auto e alcançou o clímax também.**

Sorri quando cai esgotada em cima dele. O hanyou puxou meu rosto pra cima e me deu um terno beijo. Descansei a cabeça no peito dele e ele me abraçou. Passou-se um tempo, e eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi um barulho e levantei-me assustada.

#Vista-se.. Eles estão vindo..# Disse inuyasha já pondo a calça. Rapidamente catei minhas roupas. Vesti a calcinha, depois a calça, e quando estava terminando de por a blusa, vi aquele tal _líder_ entrar, sendo acompanhado dos outros canibais.

#Você vem comigo..# Dois canibais vieram até mim e me seguraram. Tentei me libertar.. Dei um chute no estomago de um, que caiu no chão e me soltou. Puxei o braço do outro e dei um murro no queixo dele, fazendo com que a mandíbula fosse deslocada. Vi mais uns cinco vindo. Me amedrontei um pouco quando vi pequenas adagas nas mãos deles. Fechei a cara quando eles vieram pra cima de mim e me preparei para avançar, mas o inuyasha entrou na frente. Começou a lutar contra dois de vez. Chutou uma das adagas que parou a centímetros de mim. Corri e a peguei. Vi um indo ataca-lo pelas costas, mirei a adaga e lancei. Bingo! Bem no pescoço. O canibal caiu no chão morto. Corri até ele, tirei a adaga que eu havia lançado, e peguei a que ele estava na mão antes. Cheguei ao lado do inuyasha e matei um dos dois que ele tava brigando. Mais dois vieram e eu passei uma das pequenas armas para o inuyasha.

Me preparei para lutar. Os dois vieram pra cima de mim e eu desviei. Fiz um corte no braço e um e cravei a adaga nas costas do outro. Eles se viraram e vieram pra cima de mim de novo. Dei um chute na caixa dos peitos do que eu tinha cortado o braço, e no outro dois chutes seguidos: um na boca do estomago e outro no meio da cara. Segurei a adaga pra traz e em um movimento rápido passei-a no pescoço do que eu havia acertado as costas, e este caiu inerte no chão. Dei um meio sorriso pro outro e mandei que ele viesse. Dei dois passos para ataca-lo, mas ele caiu morto antes disso. Olhei irritada para o inuyasha.

#Ele era meu..# Reparei que ele tinha um pequeno corte na bochecha. #Você ta bem?# Perguntei preocupada. Vi-o vindo em minha direção correndo, como se fosse me atacar e me abaixei. Vi-o chutar um canibal que estava atrás de mim. Como já estava abaixada, peguei as adagas dos que haviam morrido. Vi mais três vindo com facas desta vez maiores. Foram os três pra cima do inuyasha, que estava lutando com um. Rapidamente mirei, lancei, mirei, lancei e mirei e lancei. Acertei os três no pescoço. (Eu só miro ai.. Porque também é o lugar mais fácil de essas pequenas adagas serem fatais) Eles estavam perto da porta e eu corri para pegar as facas.

#KAGOME SAIA DAÍ AGORA..# Gritou o inuyasha que havia acabado de matar mais um dos homens. Peguei rapidamente as facas e já estava voltando, quando senti algo frio em minha garganta. Engoli em seco e encarei o hanyou. Pude ver claramente o desespero em seus olhos dourados.  
#Largue a adaga hanyou..# Mandou o líder apertando um pouco mais a espada em meu pescoço.

#Não..Inu-yasha..# Falei com dificuldade, já que o líder apertava minha garganta. Ele não largou a adaga para minha sorte. Em um ato impensado, eu joguei as três facas pra ele, que não se mexeu pra pegar.

#Hum.. Gostei de você menina.. É bem corajosa.. Daria um ótimo café da manhã..# Disse o líder em um tom de voz auto.  
#VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENCOSTAR UM DENTE DESSA SUA BOCA PODRE EM MIM. # Rebati..

#Ouse fazer algo com ela seu desgraçado.. E tente sair vivo pra contar a historia..# Rosnou inuyasha para o youkai atrás de mim.  
#E o que você vai fazer _humano_ desprezível? Me matar? HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.. Faz-me rir..#

#Quem rir por ultimo rir melhor..# Disse ele.

#Matem-no..Carne de hanyou é muito ruim.. Não gosto..Ainda mais Quando está na fotma humana # Disse o líder me puxando pra fora. #Podem mata-lo.. E se quiser, o comam..#

#NÃO..# Gritei tentando me livrar dele. #NÃO.. INUYASHAA..# Gritei de novo ainda tentando me livrar do monstro que me segurava.

#Agora minha querida.. Vamos te _temperar_..# Disse me arrastando até o lugar onde quase toda a tribo estava reunida, e no centro deles tinha um tipo de caldeirão. O líder ordenou algo para os canibais, que me jogaram no caldeirão. Este estava cheio de legumes e outras coisas. O sol finalmente começou a nascer, e nós tivemos a visão perfeita deste.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH# Ouvi o grito do inuyasha vindo da cabana. Uma lagrima caiu do meu olho. É isso..Ele não cumpriu a promessa.. Acabou..

O líder ordenou mais alguma coisa nervoso. Ouvi gritos e gritos vindo de onde estávamos e vi sair da cabana o inuyasha bastante ferido, mas muito diferente. Ele estava hanyou, eu acho, mas com os olhos vermelhos, as garras maiores e cheias de sangue. Vi todos da tribo se postarem contra ele e atacarem, mas o inuyasha matou todos. Olhei assustada pra ele. Aquele não é o _meu_ inuyasha.

#Como ousa interromper meu café da manhã hanyou idiota?# Perguntou o youkai nervoso. Inuyasha nada respondeu, apenas rosnou e atacou o youkai. Eles lutaram por um tempo.. Inuyasha estava mais ferido que antes, mas o youkai estava a ponto de morrer. O hanyou deu o ultimo golpe e o youkai caiu inerte no chão. Ele olhou ao redor..Estavam todos mortos, tinha apenas eu viva. Ele me olhou e veio andando em minha direção..

#Sangue..Eu quero SEU sangue..# Murmurou.

#Inu..Yasha..# Ele correu em minha direção e me jogou fortemente contra uma arvore. Bati nesta e cai no chão, ajoelhada e tossindo, com um pouco de dificuldade de respirar. #Inuyasha.. Para..Por..Favor..# Pedi com dificuldade, mas ele não me ouviu. Deu um chute na minha barriga e eu rolei para o lado. Ia acertar um murro em minha cara, mas eu rolei para o lado contrario e me levantei rapidamente mesmo estando morrendo de dor. Ele partiu pra cima de mim, distribuindo socos, que com dificuldade eu desviava. Ele se agachou e me deu uma rasteira. Como eu não estava esperando por aquilo, terminei caindo e ele segurou meu pescoço, apertando-o contra o chão me sufocando. Dei um chute na boca do estomago dele e me levantei. Ele veio correndo em minha direção e eu o abracei.

# Por favor inu..Volte 'AAH' pra.. Mim..# Ele havia cravado as garras em meus braços com força, fazendo cortes fundos nestes.

Finalmente vi os olhos dele voltarem a ser amarelos e ele desmaiou em meus braços. Com muita dificuldade eu o coloquei deitado no chão enquanto pegava o localizador no bolso da calça (Eles não tiraram tudo quando pegaram nossas armas) e dei o sinal para que nos encontrassem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vey.. Eu to me surpreendendo comigo mesma..

Todos os caps prontos em pouco tempo..

Eu sou demais..

Hehhehehehehehe

Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada a todos que deixaram review..

bjoks


	9. Charada Parte1

oOoO

Ele ainda dormia. Provavelmente era o efeito dos milhares de remédios que haviam dado-lhe para tomar. Ele estava com aquele negócio preso na veia na mão, e o soro estava quase acabando. Aquele já era o terceiro litro que ele tomara desde que chegamos neste maldito hospital. E vai fazer vinte e quatro horas que estamos aqui, e que ele apenas dorme. Por incrível que pareça estou conseguindo superar meu medo de hospitais, e tudo para ficar aqui com o inu.

Apertei levemente sua mão e deitei a cabeça sobre esta. Comecei a lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido nessas ultimas horas.

OoOo Flash-Back oOoO

Assim que apertei o botão do localizador, recebi uma mensagem deste mesmo, informando que já havia um helicóptero vindo nos pegar. Deixei-o ali deitado e corri até os restos do youkai morto. Abaixei-me e peguei os dois fragmentos. Estes estavam rosa escuro e assim que eu os toquei eles brilharam e ficaram rosa claro, que nem os outros. Não entendi muito aquilo, mas mesmo assim peguei os fragmentos e os guardei. Me levantei e senti as costas latejarem. Me inclinei um pouco pra frente e o que doeu foi a barriga. Tenho pena de quem leva uma surra do inuyasha.. Ele realmente é muito forte.

Após muita dor, consegui finalmente ficar de pé. O localizador apitou e mais uma mensagem chegou. "_Estamos nos aproximando. Já começamos a ver o começo da tribo. Logo, logo estaremos pousando"._Informou. Fui até onde tinha deixado o inuyasha, me abaixei, o coloquei sentado, passei um braço dele pelo meu ombro e o carreguei com MUITA dificuldade. Fui andando com um braço segurando ele e o outro segurando nas árvores. Finalmente chegamos a um local da aldeia onde havia um espaço livre, onde o helicóptero podia pousar tranquilamente.

Com muito cuidado, eu o coloquei sentado no chão e depois o deitei. Me joguei esgotada ao lado dele e esperei que chegassem. Passou-se pouco tempo e logo os barulhos das hélices invadiram o local. Senti o forte vento do helicóptero quando pousou.

As portas se abriram e desta saíram dois homens segurando uma maca, e depois mais dois homens com outra maca.

#Eu estou bem..Só quem está machucado é ele..# Informei. Eles colocaram o inuyasha em uma das macas e depois me ajudaram a levantar. Entramos no helicóptero e saímos.

O levamos para algum lugar, onde um jatinho com médicos a postos já nos esperava. Foram tratando dele enquanto, pelo que me informaram, o jatinho seguia para a Europa, Para ser mais exata, para Lisboa, Portugal.

OoOoOo Fim do Flash-back oOoOoO

E agora estamos aqui...Esperando o inuyasha acordar. Fechei os olhos, tentando descansar um pouco, foi quando senti algo acariciando meu rosto ternamente. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e olhei para o ser que estava fazendo carinho em mim. Sorri ao ver o inuyasha finalmente acordado.

#Você está bem?# Perguntei.  
#Só um pouco cansado..# Ele fez uma pausa. #Eu te machuquei não foi?# Ele apertou fraco minha mão.

#Nada grave.# O tranqüilizei.

#Eu posso sentir o cheiro de seu sangue em minhas garras kagome..# Abaixou a cabeça parecendo triste.

#Foram só arranhões, não se preocupe..# Sorri. #O que importa é que você fique bem..#

#Desculpe.. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar.. Não sei o que aconteceu..#  
#Que tal esquecermos isso?# Propus.

#Vai ser meio difícil, mas podemos tentar..# Ele abriu um meio sorriso.

#Vou chamar a enfermeira pra avisar que você já acordou..# Ia me retirar, mas ele segurou minha mão e me puxou, fazendo com que eu ficasse novamente ao lado dele na cama. Com a outra mão, se inclinou e tocou suavemente os lábios nos meus. Sorri e me afastei um pouco.

#Você precisa descansar, então faça o favor de ficar ai quietinho enquanto eu chamo a enfermeira..# Ele fez um bico falso, como se estivesse magoado, mas logo sorriu também.

#Só me responda uma coisa..Estamos aqui há quanto tempo?#

#Praticamente um dia.# Respondi já me retirando, para que ele não perguntasse mais nada.

Andei até o balcão, onde a jovem enfermeira estava sentada, olhando a pasta de algum paciente.

#Inuyasha acordou..# Informei.. Ela não disse nada, apenas se levantou e rumou para o quarto que instantes atrás eu havia saído.. Viu que ele realmente estava acordado, checou o soro e saiu. Minutos depois voltou com um 'pratinho', neste havia um aparelho para medir a pressão, um estetoscópio e uma seringa já com o conteúdo dentro. Colocou o aparelho de pressão no dedo dele, enquanto checava a respiração. Assim que terminou colocou a seringa com o remédio no tubo que estava ligado entre o soro e a mão do inuyasha. Assim que terminou, pegou o aparelho do dedo dele e olhou a pressão.

#120 por 80.. A pressão está normal..# Falou séria. Por céus, aquela expressão dela parecia que o inuyasha estava com uma doença grave e que ela estava dando a péssima noticia de que ele ia morrer. #Logo o médico de plantão virá aqui..Se precisarem de algo, é só chamar..# E se retirou.

#Esse cheiro de hospital me deixa enjoado..# Confessou ele torcendo o nariz e fazendo cara de doente.

#Bom..Pensando por um lado, nós quebramos aquela coisa de que em todas as missões eu me machuco..# Ri baixinho e ele também. #Antes você do que eu não é?# Brinquei..

#É..Mas pensando pelo outro lado, se eu não estivesse aqui, machucado, uma hora dessas eu estaria indo pro seu enterro..# Ri desta vez um pouco mais alto.

#Realmente, mas como você iria sofrer muito se eu morresse, você me salvou e agora está machucado..# Ele sorriu.

#Acha mesmo que eu iria sofrer?#  
#Não iria?# Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, indignada.

#Deixa-me pensar..# Colocou a mão no queixo e fez cara de pensativo. Ele olhou para minha cara chocada e logo após riu. Dei um fraco tapa em seu ombro.

#Idiota..# E cruzei os braços sobre o peito, fingindo que estava irritada.

#Bestinha.. É claro que eu iria ficar triste.. Iria ficar arrasado se isso te faz feliz..# Ele segurou meu braço e o puxou, fazendo com que este se desgrudasse do outro e que eu me virasse para ele. #Ta feliz?# Não pude evitar um sorriso.

#Você ainda não percebeu que ao seu lado eu sou quase sempre feliz?# Perguntei roçando levemente os lábios nos dele. #É claro que só sou feliz quando você não fica tendo aquelas crises ridículas de ciúme..#

#Tenho culpa se sou possessivo? Eu apenas estou cuidando do que é meu...# Ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

#Realmente possessivo...# Sussurrei. Eu continuava o provocando. Ficava roçando os lábios, e toda vez que ele tentava me beijar eu me afastava.

#Isso é injusto.. Eu estou aqui nesse hospital graças a você e nem um beijinho eu ganho?!# Eu sorri e foi a deixa. Ele passou a mão sobre o meu pescoço e me puxou pra baixo, colando finalmente os lábios. Puxou mais o pescoço, tentando aprofundar o beijo, mas eu me afastei.

#Você está em um hospital Inuyasha, se controle..#  
#Porque? Se aqui no quarto não tem ninguém e-#  
#Porque a qualquer momento _alguém_ pode entrar no quarto e porque você tem que descansar..# Respondi me sentando no sofá-cama que estava ali para o acompanhante dormir.

#Agora você ta longe demais..# Reclamou..

#E você é um bebê mimado que não pode ficar um segundo sozinho..# Afirmei.

#Prometa que quando eu sair daqui você vai fazer tudo que eu pedir..# Olhei pra ele e notei o sorriso malicioso que se instalara em sua face.

#Não.. Porque eu sei que eu vou acabar "me dando mal" nessa..#  
#Nossa kagome.. Não sabia que você era tão insensível..Eu aqui, nessa cama de hospital, extremamente solitário, te peço um beijo, você não me dá.. E quando eu proponho para que você me retribua em um outro dia, você parte meu coração com um não..# Segurei a vontade de rir, me levantei e fui andando calmamente para o lado dele.

#Você quase conseguiu me convencer inuyasha..#  
#Não.. Tudo bem.. Vou tentar sobreviver..# Ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono tão fofinha que eu não resisti.

#Tudo bem inu-kun.. O que você quiser, mas apenas por uma noite.. E você vai ter que parar de tentar me seduzir aqui ta legal?# Pronto! Eu havia acabado de assinar minha sentença de morte. Ele sorriu.

#Eu sabia que você não resistiria por muito tempo.. Mas tudo bem.. Tenho planos muito melhores para você..# O sorriso malicioso retornou a face ainda maior e eu ri.

#Você está muito safado inu-kun.. Pra que isso tudo? Como você é meio youkai vai poder sair daqui logo.. Não vai ficar muito tempo sem mim..# Eu estava ao seu lado na cama.

#É porque você não entende... Para um cara apaixonado cada segundo é um século..# Falou dando um leve beijo em minha mão. Espera.. Eu ainda estou processando a informação: Cara apaixonado? Encarei-o interrogativamente. #O que foi? Ta me olhando assim por quê?#  
#Como assim cara apaixonado?# Perguntei automaticamente.

#Assim sendo oras.. Eu te amo, estou completamente apaixonado e finalmente criei coragem para te dizer isso... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde o segundo em que colocou os pés naquela sala (A sala de reunião do FBI), tentei ignorar o que sentia, mas é mais forte que eu.. Eu te amo acima de tudo e de todos K-# Não deixei ele terminar de falar. Já com lágrimas molhando o rosto, pulei em cima dele e o beijei apaixonadamente. Fui correspondida do mesmo modo.

#Eu também te amo inu-kun.. Você não sabe o quanto..# Enterrei a cabeça em seu peito e deixei que mais lagrimas caíssem. Me levantei um pouco e enxuguei as lágrimas.

#Aposto que você pensou que eu me deitei com você só porque estava desesperado achando que ia morrer... Pode não ter sido agora, mas você pensou isso..# Ele tinha um terno sorriso nos lábios. Eu ri com o que ele falara.

#Realmente pensei.. É porque do jeito que você é.. Agente desconfia..# Ele riu fracamente.

#Mas não.. Não me deitei porque estava desesperado.. Bom..Eu estava desesperado.. Não somente porque ia morrer, mas porque ia morrer sem ter você..# Eu ri enquanto murmurava um 'idiota' e dava um leve tapa em seu braço. #É sério.. Se eu tivesse morrido, eu ia ter morrido feliz sabia?#

#Esse assunto está me deixando constrangida..# Sorri sem graça..

#É tão bom ver você corada..# Ele riu.

#Chato..# Voltei a me sentar no sofá.

#Ta..Desculpe.. Não está mais aqui quem falou..Agora vem pra cá vai..# Pediu. Eu apenas mostrei a língua pra ele.

#Vá descansar vá inu-kun... Pense que quanto mais você descansar, mais rápido ficará curado.# Ele fez um bico.

#E logo poderei ir pra casa..# Um novo sorriso malicioso se formou em sua face e eu ri.

#Vá dormir.. Vou comer alguma coisa.. To com fome.. Jure que você vai sobreviver uns segundinhos sem mim..#

#Vou tentar..# Dei um selinho em seus lábios e sai do quarto.

OoOoOoO

Voltei mais ou menos meia hora depois. Entrei lentamente no quarto, para que se ele estivesse dormindo, não acordasse. Fechei a porta com cuidado e caminhei até a cama. Constatei que o inu dormia tranquilamente.

Eu apenas sorri e me deitei no sofá-cama para descansar também.

OoOoOoO

#Bom dia..# Murmurei para o enfermo que havia acabado de acordar. Eu levantei cedo esta manhã, mal dormi. Toda hora a enfermeira entrava para olhar como ele estava e eu acordava assustada. Quando deu mais ou menos cinco e meia, ela entrou de novo e eu desisti de dormir. Ela saiu e eu me sentei na cadeira finalmente desistindo de dormir e esperando o inu acordar. Umas sete horas ele finalmente acordou.

#Bom dia.. Acordou cedo em?# Sorri pra ele.

#Não consegui dormir direito.. A enfermeira toda hora entrava aqui e eu acordava..# Bocejei.

#Se quiser pode dormir mais, não precisa ficar aqui comigo..#

#Não precisa.. Eu estou bem e não vou deixar você sozinho, porque eu sei como é um saco ficar aqui trancafiado nesse quarto sem ter o que fazer..#  
#Nós podemos assistir Tv..# Sugeriu e eu ri. Peguei o controle da televisão e dei para ele, que ligou o aparelho e colocou em um canal qualquer. #Quando será que vão me dar alta?# Perguntou.

#Não faço a mínima idéia.. Espero que demore, se não eu vou me sentir injustiçada..# Falei em tom de brincadeira.

#Fala sério kagome, você levou três tiros não foi? # Perguntou em duvida. Acho que foram 3 mesmo. #Eu só apanhei um pouco eu acho#  
#Um pouco? Você levou uma surra Inuyasha..#  
#Mas matei ele não matei?#  
#É.. E quase me matou também.. Até hoje meu corpo lateja com o chute que você me deu..#  
#Você sabe que eu-# Eu completei a fala dele.  
#Não queria ter feito aquilo. Sim, eu sei e não estou te culpando.. Mas foi besteira, eu estava brincando, não foi tão forte assim# Sorri o acalmando.

#Onde foi o chute?# Perguntou afoito.

#No estomago porqu-# Antes que eu pudesse completar a pergunta ele me puxou e levantou minha blusa, deixando aparecer a barriga. Olhou o local atordoado vendo uma parte da lateral do meu corpo um roxo esverdeado, mostrando que a pancada fora realmente forte. Me afastei com um pouco de violência e voltei a blusa para seu devido lugar.  
#Não foi forte não é?# Ele falava em um tom extremamente sério.

#É.. Digamos que foi um pouquinho forte, mas logo vai passar..#  
#Logo vai passar? Vai levar no mínimo um mês para esse hematoma sumir por completo..#

#Ai inuyasha, larga de ser chato.. Quem vai ficar com essa porcaria roxa no meio das costelas não sou eu? Então esquece, droga!# O inuyasha também tem horas que enche... Ele suspirou.

#Tudo bem..Não vamos brigar certo?# Um pequeno sorriso estava formado em sua face. Neste momento um dos médicos que estava acompanhando o inuyasha entrou.  
#Bom dia inuyasha-sama..Bom dia senhorita kagome..# Sorri pra ele e respondi a saudação.

#Como está o nosso paciente?# Perguntou.

#Melhor só quando sair daqui..# O medico sorriu.

#Então acho que você vai estar melhor amanhã de manhã bem cedo..#  
#Isso tudo? Porque não hoje?#  
#Temos que fazer mais exames para ver se os ossos estão todos nos lugares, se não tem nada quebrado..#  
#Não estou sentindo nenhuma dor..#  
#Isso não quer dizer que não esteja com algo quebrado. De tarde estaremos tirando alguns raio-X's, se saírem hoje venho informar..A enfermeira logo estará aqui para tirar a pressão. Qualquer coisa mandem me chamar..# E se retirou.

OoOoOoOoO

O resto do dia se passou tranqüilo. O inu fez mais alguns exames e como o esperado estes não saíram hoje. A Sango e o Miroku tinham saído do quarto a mais ou menos meia hora e neste exato momento eu estou dando de comer para o inu.

#Olha o aviãozinho..# Brinquei enquanto levava mais uma colher à boca dele.

#Pare com isso kagome..Já disse que posso comer sozinho..Essa sopa já é ruim e ainda com você enrolando..#  
#Ai inu..Para de reclamar..Eu sempre quis dar comida na boca de alguém..Se não tem uma criança..Vai você mesmo..# Ele riu.

#Você ainda vai poder alimentar muito todos os nossos bebes.. Já pensou nisso?#  
#Graças a deus não..Agora abre a boca e toma logo essa droga de sopa..# Mesmo contrariado ele obedeceu. Logo a sopa tinha acabado.

#Muito bem..Comeu a comida todinha..Parabéns..# Falei como se falasse com uma criança.

#Agora eu quero meu premio..# Antes que eu pudesse reclamar ele me puxou e me beijou. Levei uma mão ao seu rosto e o acariciei enquanto correspondia ao carinhoso beijo. Me afastei e sorri pra ele.

#Essa sopa é realmente ruim..Vá escovar os dentes..Por favor..# Ri da cara de indignado que ele fez. Sentando na cama, o hanyou puxou o lençol de cima dele, tirou o soro do gancho e foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Eu o segui. #Já disse que você fica muito sexy com essa camisolinha?# Eu estava atrás dele e perguntei sussurrando contra seu pescoço, o fazendo se arrepiar.

#Não me provoque kagome..# Pediu. Meu sorriso se abriu mais ainda.  
#Não estou te provocando Inu-kun..Longe disso..# Dei-lhe uma leve mordiscada no pescoço e logo depois saí do banheiro.

#Espere só eu sair desse lugar e você ter que cumprir sua promessa mocinha.. Vou fazer você se arrepender de tudo que está fazendo comigo aqui..# Eu ri. #Ria..Porque daqui a algumas horas quem vai estar rindo sou eu..#

OoOoOoOoO

#FINALMENTE UMA CAMA QUE PRESTE..# Ele gritou enquanto se jogava na cama do hotel. Fazia algumas horas que ele havia recebido alta. Estávamos até agora no quarto da Sango e do Miroku conversando, foi quando eu pedi para subirmos, já que eu estou precisando de um banho.

#Bom..Vou deixar você aproveitando o seu quarto e vou para o meu tomar um banho..Depois passo aqui para descermos..# Fui caminhando em direção a porta quando uma mão me segurou e me jogou na cama. Eu estava com apenas metade do corpo nesta, de depois da bunda pra baixo estava fora. Estava apoiada nos cotovelos para ficar com o tronco elevado.

#Onde você pensava que ia? Esqueceu da sua promessa?# Perguntou se deitando por cima de mim com um sorriso sensual na face. Eu apenas sorri.

#Preciso apenas de um banho antes..#

#Sem problemas..Eu te dou um..Mas depois..# Desceu os lábios para os meus me beijando avidamente. Inconscientemente eu dobrei as pernas e as apertei contra o corpo dele, o fazendo suspirar. Ele foi me empurrando para traz enquanto as mãos começavam a passear pelo meu corpo.

#Inu-kun..# Gemi quando a língua dele passou a brincar com meu ouvido. Por céus..Ele tem noção de como isso enlouquece alguém?

'TOC TOC TOC'

Alguém bateu na porta e logo depois voltei a ficar apoiada com pelos cotovelos. Inuyasha nem sem moveu.

'TOC TOC TOC'

Continuei parada encarando a porta.

#Ignore..# Pediu voltando a beijar-me na boca. Tentei ignorar como ele havia pedido, mas as batidas ficaram mais fortes. O empurrei, arrumei um pouco a roupa e abri a porta.

#MYOUGA? O-o-o Que-que vo-você ta fa-fazendo aqui-qui?# Perguntei gaga. Se ele descobrisse que eu e o inu estavamos tendo um caso, um dos dois provavelmente seria retirado da missão.

#Vim visitar o inuyasha..Porque o espanto kagome?# Por um momento fiquei indignada.

#Ei..Você não me visitou quando eu fui baleada.. # O chefinho sorriu amarelo.

#Eu sou mais especial que você kagome..Sinto muito..# Olhei feio para o hanyou.

#E você Higurashi? O que faz aqui?# Ops..Ele perguntou o que eu temia.

#É que viemos conversando daí ela terminou entrando, mas já está de partida não é kagome?#  
#Claro...Claro..#   
#Se só estavam conversando porque demoraram tanto de abrir a porta?#  
#Porque?# Tentei enrolar.

#É kagome..Porque?#  
#Bom..Porque..Er..Porque? Porque...# Não vinha simplesmente nada na cabeça.

#Porque ela estava me mostrando onde tinham colocado minhas roupas, as coisas de banho, entre outras coisas. Que dificuldade para dizer isso kagome..# Eu o encarei séria.

#Já que não sou mais útil aqui..Licença..# Falei em um tom frio falso, para que o Myouga achasse que nós estávamos como sempre estivemos.

Meu quarto era naquele andar também, logo já estava neste. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um longo e relaxante banho.

OoOoOoOoO

O resto do dia se passou normal. Sango e Miroku ainda não haviam detectado onde se encontrava o próximo fragmento, só sabíamos por enquanto que estava aqui em Lisboa. Myouga apenas falou com o inuyasha e depois foi embora. Passei a tarde conversando com Miroku e Sango na área da piscina. Inuyasha não desceu e eu preferi não chamá-lo, afinal de contas ele podia estar descansando.

#Vou tomar um banho..Vocês vem?# Perguntei.

#Não k-chan.. Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo..#  
#Tudo bem..Até daqui a pouco..# Tirei a blusa, a saia, joguei as peças na mesa e fui caminhando em direção ao chuveiro. Me molhei e ia pular na piscina, quando uma mão tapou minha boca e me puxou pela cintura até uma parte mais escondida daquela área mesmo.  
#Relaxe kagome..Sou eu..O inuyasha..# Sussurrou quando finalmente me soltou.

#Porque não desceu mais cedo? E porque estamos nos escondendo?#  
#Não gostaria que Sango e Miroku ficasse sabendo de nós dois..# Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

#E porque?#  
#Eles vão ficar enchendo o saco..É melhor ficarmos em segredo..Quando acabarmos a missão contamos a todos..O que acha..# Sorri pra ele.

#Por mim tudo bem..Vamos pra piscina?#  
#Ah..Essa era outra coisa que eu queria falar com você..# Arqueei a sobrancelha mais uma vez. #Não quero você andando por ai com esse pedaço de pano que você chama de biquíni..#

#Não comece com seu ciúme bobo..Não tem nada demais com o meu biquíni..#

#Não gosto que fiquem te olhando..Por favor..Da próxima vez coloque algo maior..# Pediu com educação? Coloquei a mão na testa dele, mas estava normal.

#Acho que não deveriam ter te liberado do hospital.#  
#E porque não?# Perguntou com um tom humorado enquanto me abraçava possessivamente pela cintura.

#Nada não..Esquece.. Mas e ai? Vai vir comigo para a piscina?#  
#Já disse que não..#

#Vamos inu-kun.. Nós não precisamos ficar nos agarrando..Podemos muito bem ir apenas como bons amigos..# Sorri pra ele e fui o guiando para a água.

#Espera kagome..Você não quer que eu caia com o celular e a carteira no bolso e ainda de blusa quer?#

#Tudo bem..Vai lá na mesa e tira tudo, mas depois volta ta?# Ele piscou pra mim e se afastou.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Passamos a tarde na piscina, parecendo crianças. Miroku e Sango também haviam entrado e ficamos um bom tempo jogando cinco cortes na piscina. Já tínhamos jantado e agora cada um havia se dirigido ao seu respectivo quarto para descansar. Me joguei na cama pronta para fazer isso mesmo, quando ouvi batidas na porta. Levantei a contra gosto e fui abrir esta. Juro que se for o filho da puta do camareiro me oferecendo alguma coisa de novo eu do um tiro nele.

#INUYASHA?# O próprio tapou minha boca e foi entrando no quarto.

#Precisava gritar?#

#Eu achei que fosse o camareiro..# Falei quando ele me soltou. #Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?#  
#Cobrar o que você me prometeu no hospital..# Sussurrou já tomando meus lábios. Aquela foi uma noite MUITO agitada.

OoOoOoOoO

#ENCONTREI..# Sango gritou, fazendo eu, o inu-kun e o miroku nos assustarmos. Sendo que o ultimo da lista quase caiu da cadeira.

#Encontrou o que Sango?# Perguntei.

#Oh..Foi engano..# Quis simplesmente voar no pescoço dela. #Perdão..# Desculpou-se rindo enquanto voltava a procurar. #Ei..Recebi um e-mail..# Sango voltou a falar. #O titulo é..# Parou um pouco para ler. #Fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas?# Ela falava consigo mesma enquanto abria o e-mail. Mas..Espera ai.. O que o psicopata do charada (Batman..o.O) está fazendo no e-mail? E porque tem três fragmentos na testa dele?

"_Muito não tenho a falar.._

_Meu tempo é curto então vamos começar:_

**_A tempo é certo e eu o determino_**

_**Se não correr eu o extermino..**_

**_Sou quem conta seus passos_**

_**E que vive em seu braço..**_

**_Posso estar no alto das torres_**

**_E o meu contar pode causar dores_**

**_Quando eu balançar.._**

_**Alguém vai despencar**_

**_Quanto maior a altura maior a queda.._**

_Pra me encontrar_

_Vocês vão ter que suar_

_Se parar para pensar.._

_O tempo vai se esgotar_

_Pode parecer uma comedia.._

_Mas no fim será uma tragédia.._"

E o e-mail se auto apagou. Sango pesquisou rapidamente algumas coisas.

#O charada fugiu da cadeia..# Disse por fim. Suspirei.

#Oh droga..Eu ia para o caso dele naquela época.. Mas apareceu outro..E eu agradeci aos céus.. Quando voltei da missão fiquei sabendo que ele tinha sido pego e-#  
#Eu o peguei..# Inuyasha murmurou calmo.

#Com agente ajudando é claro..# Miroku completou.

#Mas quem decifrava as charadas dele era eu..# O hanyou rebateu.

#Ok..Ok..Não vamos discutir certo.. Só sei que ele tem fragmentos.. Temos que pega-lo..# Houve um longo silencio. Inuyasha olhava para a janela, mas parecia concentrado em outra coisa. Todos estavam concentrados..Menos eu é claro..Sou péssima com charadas..Não entendi bulhufas do que ele quis dizer..

#O tempo é certo e eu o determino.. Se não correr eu o extermino..****Sou quem conta seus passos..E que vive em seu braço..# O Inu falou me encarando. Parou para pensar um pouco. #Quem determina o tempo? Quem vai ser exterminado? O que vive em seu braço?# Perguntou como se fosse obvio.

#O charada determina o tempo?# Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada. Sim..Eu sou burra. #E o que vive em meu braço é a minha mão..# Ai que charada idiota.. Vi o Inuyasha bater a mão na testa. O que eu fiz dessa vez?

#Não kagome..Pense em algo que determina o tempo..Que você COLOCA em seu braço..# Pensei..Hum..

#Não sei..# Ele me olhou enraivado.

#O relógio?# Era uma resposta ou uma pergunta? Oh..Pela cara dele acho que resposta..

#Ele é um relógio e vai matar alguém..#  
#Estamos progredindo..Agora: Posso estar no alto das torres e o meu contar pode causar dores.. O que conta no relógio são os ponteiros..# Fez outra pausa #Quando eu balançar alguém vai despencar..Quanto maior a altura maior a queda.. Tem alguém preso nos ponteiros da torre do relógio..É o único relógio alto daqui..Feh..Fala sério.. As charadas do charada estão cada vez mais ridículas.. Vamos kagome..# Pegou em meu braço e foi me puxando.

#Ei..Você vai assim.. Sem nenhuma armazinha?# Me soltei dele, prendi na coxa uma pistola, coloquei uma nas costas, duas na jaqueta que estava usando, e coloquei uns cinco cartuchos também na jaqueta. O inu-kun terminou de se armar e finalmente saímos.

OoOoOoOoO

#Kagome..Tenha cuidado..O charada arma muitas armadilhas.. Preste muita atenção ao seu redor está bem?# Sorri pra ele.

#Sei me cuidar inu-kun..Fique tranqüilo..# Dei-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. #Se cuide também, ok?# Ia entrar na torre quando ele me puxou e colou os lábios aos meus em um beijo apaixonado.

#Te amo..# Meu sorriso aumentou. É tão lindo ele falando essas coisas..

#Também te amo querido, agora vamos..# E entrei sendo seguida pelo meu fofo. Ia seguir para o elevador, mas ele me impediu.

#O que eu falei sobre as armadilhas?# Suspirei enquanto era puxada para a escada. Fala sério..Se tiver alguém correndo perigo de vida vai morrer, porque daqui que agente termine de subir..

OoOoOoOoO

Agora já se foram 1994 degraus..Segundo meus cálculos faltam só seis degraus. Sorri feito criança, subi esses últimos de dois em dois e pisei exausta no fim. Olhei para o inu que estava no 1997 quando seu pé tocou o 1998 os degraus sumiram, ficando apenas uma pista lisa.

#INUYASHA..# Gritei, mas tarde. Ele caiu sentado na pista e desceu escorregando.

#Inuyasha nunca aprende.. É mesmo um tolo.. Eu prometi vingança.. Sabia que eu iria procura-lo e ainda deixa, o que diz ser o amor de sua vida, sozinha.. Ele realmente nunca aprende..# Atirei nele e adivinha? Era um retro projetor. Este sumiu e outro apareceu. #Não adianta me procurar.. Nunca irá me achar.. Se não se defender..Alguém pode morrer..# Atirei nesse retro projetor também..

#Você é um covarde sabia? Porque não aparece idiota? Ta com medo?#

#Medo de você?# Riu malevolamente. Que palavra feia..

#Pois parece.. Me poupe de suas idiotices e faça o favor de aparecer logo porque eu não tenho o dia inteiro..# Ouvi um grito vindo da parte de fora da torre. Corri até a abertura de onde os bonecos saiam e pude ver o presidente de Portugal preso no ponteiro. Oh droga..

#Espere ai..Eu já te ajudo..# Vi-o rolar os olhos.. Ops..Lembrei que ele não tem pra onde ir.. Dei um sorrisinho amarelo e me assustei ao ver o inuyasha com uma cara nada amigável pular ao meu lado. #Ei...Temos que tirar o presidente dali..# Informei-o.

#Cuide disso você.. Vou ensinar aquele louco que não se deve brincar comigo..# Arregaçou as mangas da blusa e partiu. Só esqueceu de um detalhe.. Daqui a exatos sete minutos seria três e trinta.. E o ponteiro dos minutos ficaria reto.. E o que isso tem haver? O presidente está preso no ponteiro dos minutos, daí ele iria deslizar e puf.. Cair.. Merda..Merda..Merda..

Corri para dentro em busca de uma corda.. Cordinha..Cordinha..Cadê você? OH..ACHEI..Ela estava só me esperando..Fui andando quando senti algo prender em meu pé e ouvi um 'click' Olhei para meu pé e vi uma linha amarrada a ele. Olhei para onde a linha vinha e acertou quem disse que esta estava presa a um fuzil prestes a atirar. Eu tinha duas opções: Correr e morrer.. Ou ficar parada e deixar o presidente morrer.. Alias..Tem uma terceira..Se eu consegui cortar a linha todos ficam felizes e vivos. Me abaixei com cuidado e procurei uma faca na jaqueta. Onde estão essas malditas facas quando se precisa delas? Eu já disse que me odeio hoje? Droga..Não trouxe nenhuma faca.. E seu atirasse? Ah..Eu sou uma gênia.. Fiquei de pé, saquei a arma e bum..Estou livre.. Olhei as horas..Agora só tenho QUATRO MINUTOS? Como eu consegui gastar três minutos só me soltando? Ai eu sou uma anta..

Corri, peguei a corda e voltei até lá. Amarrei firmemente esta e depois joguei a outra ponta ao presidente. Ele olhou pra baixo temendo soltar o ponteiro e cair.

Puxei a corda de volta e segurei de um jeito que ela não pudesse escapar e desci. Parei ao lado dele, indicando que subisse na corda. Ajudei-o e este começou a subir, comigo atrás. Finalmente tocou o topo e entrou na torre correndo. Estava quase chegando quando vi o charada com um sorriso indecifrável (Jura?) na face e uma faca na mão.

#Adeus querida..# E cortou a corda. Cai em cima do ponteiro que indicava três horas e me segurei.

Com o impacto do meu corpo, o ponteiro desceu mais, ficando entre o 4 e o 5..Sendo que mais perto do cinco.. Pelo menos eu estava no ponteiro de horas..Não no de minutos..

#INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA# Gritei desesperada. Sim!! Olhei para baixo..E é muito..MUITO alto.. Altura não está no meu ranking de coisas favoritas.. Vi-o aparecer onde minutos antes eu estivera. Seus olhos mostravam aflição. Sorri amarela pra ele.

#Não demore muito ok? Tenho medo de altura..# Murmurei olhando pra baixo, de novo, e ficando tonta. #Os fragmentos estão na testa dele..# Avisei. Olhei pra cima e ele não estava mais lá. Espero que tenha ouvido o que eu falei.

O ponteiro do segundo passou por mim umas quatro vezes..Ou seja..Já se foram quatro minutos..Olhei para os pequenos carros passando pela pequena avenida e as pequenas pessoas caminhando parecendo formiguinhas.. Meu estomago embrulhou e minhas vistas ficaram turvas. Oh inu-kun..Venha logo.. Meus braços estão ficando sem forças para segurar.. O corpo todo ta tremendo e estou extremamente tonta.

#KAGOME..# Gritou. Sorri vendo-o descer preso a uma corda. Parou a centímetros de distancia de mim. Estendi a mão para pegar na dele. Segurei-o com força e quando ia me apoiar para subir a força faltou e minha mão escorregou da dele.

Sim..Eu estava caindo..Caindo..OH CÉUS..EU ESTOU CAINDO.. Encarei meu amado se distanciando. Seus olhos só demonstravam terror. Vi-o soltar a corda e pular também. ELE É LOUCO? Segurou meu corpo e me abraçou forte. Eu apenas retribui deixando que uma pequena lagrima cruzasse meu rosto.

Estávamos à seis andares do chão quando o inuyasha deu um impulso no prédio e nós subimos. Ele pulou em um outro prédio e logo após pousamos no chão com suavidade. Encarei-o ainda com o coração na boca. Meu corpo todo tremia.. Queria falar mas nada saia.  
#Fique calma..Já passou..# Respirei fundo conferindo que o chão estava sob meus pés.

#Você..Não devia ter pulado..# Consegui finalmente falar.

#E deixar você morrer? Não mesmo..# Ele tinha um meigo sorriso na face.

#Mas ai você também iria morrer..#  
#Pelo menos eu não ia ter que viver com a dor de sua morte..# Falou e logo depois tomou meus lábios com desespero. #Não quero mais falar disso..Estamos vivos..E isso é o que importa..# Sorri e o abracei com força.

#E o charada?# Perguntei.

#Fugiu..# Suspirei. #Vamos voltar.. Lembra-se do que ele disse? Que iria começar com uma fácil..O que quer dizer que outras virão..#

OoOoOoOoO

**Hello People.. How are you?**

**XD**

**Ai está.. Mais um cap fresquinho.. huhuhu..**

**Deu trabalho fazer essa charada.. nuss.. Mas, com mtas ajudas (Algum Ser..Vlw.. Enchi seu saco mas valeu a pena XP..) consegui.. **

**Consegui n.. Conseguimos.. **

**Fico mtu sei la? Peguem leve.. Não sou boa em rimar palavras**

**Ehauieahaeuiehaueai**

**Tudo bem.. o que importa é que mais um cap th pronto.. Me desculpem pelos erros.. Preguiça de corrigir.. **

**Pra variar.. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.. Espero mesmo**

**Bom.. Só mais uma coisinha (pra n perder o costume: )**

**REVIEWS.. REVIEWS.. REVIEWS..**

**KKKKKKK...**

**Até o próximo cap.. XP**


	10. Charada Parte 2

Já havia se passado uma semana e meia, mas nem um sinal do charada. Como não tínhamos mais nada para fazer em Lisboa, fomos para O BRASIL.. SIM!! ESTAMOS NO TÃO FAMOSO RIO DE JANEIRO..A Sango captou sinal de fragmentos aqui.

Bem..Eu e o inu, dias antes de virmos pra cá, tínhamos assumido ao Miroku e à Sango nosso namoro, só que pedindo aos dois que não contassem nada a ninguém, já que se o FBI descobrisse provavelmente afastaria o inuyasha do caso e colocaria outra pessoa.

#Inu-kun querido..# Chamei-o. Ele estava cochilando no sofá. Demorei tanto assim foi? Fui até lá e o sacudi levemente pelo ombro. Ele não acordou. Sacudi com um pouco mais de força e senti um pulso se fechando sobre meu braço. Foi tudo tão rápido: O chão sumindo dos meus pés, minha bunda se chocando com força contra as pernas dele e os lábios perfeitos dele cobrindo os meus com fervor. Tudo que pude fazer foi corresponder ao beijo.

#Você está bonita demais..Vá trocar de roupa..# Ordenou. Eu apenas o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu estava com um vestido vinho todo brilhante. Não era muito colado ao corpo e ia até o pé. Tinha um simples decote e suas alças eram douradas. Dava um 'X' nas costas e depois saía cruzando todo até perto da cintura. A sandália era uma de salto alto fino também dourada. O inu vestia uma calça preta social e a blusa branca de dentro por fora da calça. A gravata estava um pouco folgada e o paletó completava o look perfeito dele.

#Não vejo nada de errado com minha roupa..#  
#Vai chamar atenção demais..# Suspirou.. #Tudo bem..Eu deixo você ir com essa roupa..Tanto faz o vestido, já que, mesmo se você for com o vestido mais simples vai chamar atenção...# Dizia com uma carinha emburrada muito fofa.. Sorri e apertei suas bochechas.

#Te amo bobinho..# Sussurrei e dei-lhe um rápido beijo. Saí de seu colo e fui em direção à porta. #Vai ficar ai?# E fui para o elevador. Este chegou e eu logo entrei. Ele ainda tava terminando de fechar a porta e teve que correr para não ser deixado lá. Paramos no andar de baixo, que era o andar do quarto da Sango e do Miroku. Bati na porta e o rapaz logo atendeu. Já estava devidamente arrumado.

#Podemos ir?# Perguntei. Antes que eu esqueça de dizer: estamos indo à alguma festa daqui, já que soube que tem muitas. O FBI autorizou uma noite de folga..

#Não..A Sango recebeu outro e-mail..# Corri até ela.

#Esse filho da mãe..Só porque hoje era nossa folga..# Resmunguei.. Inuyasha se aproximou da tela e começou a ler.

"_No alto de algum lugar_

_Cristo vai olhar _

_E talvez se apiedar_

_Daqueles que não vai poder salvar_

_E que certamente sofrerão_

_Nessa grande explosão_

_Bum Bum Bum_

_E nada mais restará_

_Pessoas e pedras caindo_

_E Cristo não mais reinará_

_No alto do morro_

_Onde costumava estar_

_Dentro de uma hora_

_Tudo isso irá embora_

_Corram_

_Ou deixem que os outros morram.."_

#Vamos para o cristo redentor..# Foi tudo que Inuyasha disse antes de sair do quarto.

#Onde você vai? Temos que pegar armas..E eu não posso ir com essa roupa..# Tentei argumentar, mas apenas fui arrastada para o elevador. Miroku e Sango pegaram uma mala com diversas armas e nos seguiram.

#Não temos tempo kagome..# Sango explicou.

#Tudo bem..Tudo bem..# Chegamos ao térreo e saímos com pressa para o carro. Inuyasha pisou fundo e chegamos lá em alguns minutos. No trajeto eu tirei o salto e fiquei descalça mesmo. Prendi algumas armas em varias partes do corpo. Tinha algumas facas também, mas poucas. Eu estava levando no total quatro armas e cinco pentes (O cartucho de balas). E tinha três facas no total.

Descemos do carro e eu estanquei em frente à enorme escada. Não brinca..Escadas de novo não..Pelo amor de deus.

#AH# Gritei assustada quando um par de braços me envolveu. Logo já estávamos no topo. #Obrigada pela carona..# Agradeci divertida, mas apenas recebi um olhar de advertência do Inu. Impressionante como às oito horas da noite aquele lugar estava cheio.

#Sinto cheiro de pólvora..Muita pólvora..Ele instalou bombas..Não sei onde ainda.. Sango, Miroku..Evacue a área o mais rápido que vocês conseguirem..Eu vou tentar desarmar a bomba..# Já ia saindo, mas eu o impedi.

#E o que eu faço?#

#Ajude Sango e Miroku..#

#E o charada? Ele esta solto por aqui.. Eu posso sentir o poder do fragmento..-#

#Já disse.. Você vai ajudar Miroku e Sango..# O tom de voz dele me irritou. Aquilo era uma ordem?

#GRRRRRRRRR...Idiota..Você sabe que eu tenho que ir atrás do charada..Ele ainda tem aqueles fragmentos, sabia?#

#Você sabe desarmar bombas?# Ele perguntou.

#Não..#

#Merda..Kagome..Fique com Sango e deixe que o Miroku vá atrás dele..#

#O miroku não irá encontrá-lo..É melhor eu ir..#

#EU ESTOU MANDANDO QUE FIQUE COM SANGO..E VOCÊ VAI ME OBEDECER..# Suspirei.

#Está bem..Agora vá desarmar essa maldita bomba antes dela explodir..# Sorri falsamente para ele e aceitei o leve beijo que ele deu em meus lábios. Esperei que ele sumisse por completo e comecei a andar ao redor do cristo. Algo me dizia para fazer aquilo.

#Kagome? Onde você vai?# Sango.

#Atrás do Charada..Onde mais poderia ser?#

#Mas o Inuyasha..#

#Que se foda o Inuyasha..#

#Kagome..Por favor..Espere..O Inuyasha só quer te proteger..#

#Não vou deixar os outros se prejudicarem porque ele quer que eu fique em proteção..Se eu quisesse proteção não seria uma agente, vocês não acham?# Miroku tentou me impedir, mas eu me soltei. Desci as escadas com rapidez. Voltei ao carro e peguei uma lanterna na mala. Corri em direção a mata, que era de onde vinha o poder dos fragmentos. Entrei nesta sem nem pensar nas conseqüências. À medida que me eu andava, o poder aumentava, indicando que o charada estava próximo. Me escondi atrás de uma arvore e pude vê-lo ao longe, de costas. Peguei uma das armas e saí detrás da arvore e fui mi aproximando.

Soltei um grito de susto quando alguém me prendeu por traz e colocou uma faca em meu pescoço. Sorri divertida.

#Você é muito esperto charada.. Conseguiu me enganar direitinho..#

#Na verdade enganei a todos vocês..A bomba que está na base do cristo não está ativada..Mas o Inuyasha vai demorar um tempo até descobrir onde ela está e descobrir que foi enganado..E nesse meio tempo, com certeza você ficaria sozinha e sentiria o poder dos fragmentos.. E viria até mim..#

#Um plano perfeito..Eu diria..#

#Mais que perfeito..Admita..# Eu ri. #O Inuyasha vai sofrer tanto quando descobrir que você morreu..HAHAHA..Eu só quero ver a cara de desespero dele ao ver o seu corpo..# Sorri.. O charada era mesmo um idiota..

'POW' Atirei em sua barriga. Ele tinha se esquecido de que eu estava com uma arma na mão.. É mesmo idiota.

Chutei a faca da mão dele e dei um chute na lateral de seu corpo. Ele estava jogado no chão, com uma mão na barriga, local onde eu tinha dado o tiro.

#E agora? Quem é a pessoa indefesa? Agora creio que o Inu vai rir ao ver seu corpo..# Dei mais um chute nele. #E agora? Quem está por cima?#

#Eu...# Ouvi barulho de mato sendo pisado e liguei a lanterna para olhar ao meu redor.. Desgraçado..Tinha capangas..10..No mínimo..Pelo menos eles não estavam armados.. (Olhei melhor para as mãos deles).. Tudo bem..Não armados com armas de fogos..Só tinham facas e enormes pedaços de madeira. Ok..Ok..O que fazer agora? Lutar. Começamos a brigar. Eu tentava me esquivar como dava, mas ora ou outra eu via um pedaço de pano voando. Já tinha derrubado três..Atirar no escuro é difícil..

Mais um corte em meu braço, com esse se somam 7 por todo o meu corpo..Por sorte eles são só de raspão.

Dei mais um soco em um e atirei nele. Não para matar, apenas para derrubar. Segundo minhas contas, agora só faltam 6. Onde está essa maldita lanterna quando se precisa dela? O pior é que eles pararam de atacar e está tudo em completo silencio. OPS..Meu pé bateu em alguma coisa que não é uma raiz.. Oh sorte..A lanterna.. Liguei-a e olhei ao redor..Não tinha ninguém.. Lembrei-me do charada..Ele devia ter fugido.. Merda..

Comecei a correr para onde ele deveria estar. E estava! Parei antes de me aproximar mais..Aquilo tinha cara de armadilha.. Dei mais um passo, mas quase não tive tempo de recuar e me esconder atrás de uma árvore. Vários tiros começaram a ser disparados em minha direção. Consegui fugir, mas um pegou de raspão em minha perna. Não foi muito profundo, mas também não foi tão de raspão. Ótimo..

Vi o local atingido começar a sangrar. Não estava doendo.. Não ainda, pois o sangue ainda estava quente. Olhei para traz e os vi se aproximando, para conferir se o alvo estava morto. Atirei em dois e os outros correram. Voltei a me esconder atrás da arvore e me espantei ao ouvir tiros atrás de onde eu estava. Minutos depois o tiroteio parou.

#Kagome? Você está bem?# Inuyasha? Oh..Ele demorou dessa vez..

#Estou..Porque?#

#GRRRRRRRRRRRRR...EU MANDEI QUE VOCÊ FICASSE LÁ..PORQUE ME DESOBEDECEU?# Rodei os olhos.

#Quer me ajudar a levantar? É difícil levantar com a perna machucada..-#

#RESPONDA O QUE EU TE PERGUNTEI..# Voltou a gritar.

#Vá pra merda, Inuyasha..# Me levantei sem ele mesmo.

#Vá pra merda? GRRR.. Quando chegarmos no hotel nós conversamos melhor..# Ele me pegou no colo e fomos para onde o charada estava. Peguei os fragmentos que estavam com ele. Sango e Miroku já haviam acionado a policia local e nós só estávamos esperando esta chegar, o que logo aconteceu.

Fomos embora deixando o resto nas mãos da policia. Chegamos no hotel em mais tempo do que havíamos feito do hotel para o cristo. Sango e Miroku foram para seu quarto e eu e o Inu fomos para o nosso. Entramos e ele fechou a porta. Me colocou na cama e ainda calado pegou o kit de primeiros socorros.

#Você sabe que o que fez foi errado, não sabe Kagome?#

#Claro que não foi errado..Ele ia fugir e você queria que eu ficasse ajudando a Sango e o Miroku a tirar as pessoas dali? Não fui treinada para isso Inuyasha..#

#Você podia ter morrido..#

#Se eu tivesse medo de morrer não teria entrado nessa profissão. Agora pare com isso..Estamos todos vivos, não estamos? Você não tem porque encher meu saco..#

#Não tenho? VOCÊ PODIA TER MORRIDO E NÃO É PREU ENCHER SEU SACO?#

#Me responda..Quantas vezes eu já quase morri? Inúmeras..E eu sempre escapo..#

#É? Mas a sorte não vai estar sempre do seu lado..Entenda isso..Eu só quero o seu bem..#

#E não vai ser me dando ordens ridículas que vai consegui-lo. É por isso que eu costumo trabalhar sozinha..Porque eu não gosto de receber ordens quando estou trabalhando..#

#Mas agora você não está sozinha..Você tem pessoas que se importam com você.. E que vão sofrer se alguma coisa acontecer..#

#E daí? Não pedi para ter companheiros nessa missão..# Ops..Acho que não devia ter dito isso.. Já que o Inu me olhou com aquela cara fria que eu odeio tanto.. Não falou nada, o que era pior. Apenas se virou e caminhou em direção a porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta.

#Quando você admitir que estava errada, me procure, vou estar lá em baixo..# E saiu. Suspirei. Me levantei e fui mancando até o banheiro. Tomei um banho e foi ai que o ferimento começou a doer. Voltei para a cama e fiz o curativo.

Passou-se uma hora, duas horas, TRÊS HORAS e nada daquele idiota voltar.. Já são UMA HORA DA MADRUGADA e nada dele voltar. Que saco.. Tudo bem que eu exagerei a ter dito aquilo..Mas não é motivo suficiente para ele ficar com toda essa raiva..

Eu nunca tive quem se importasse comigo..Minha mãe morreu cedo..Meu pai mais cedo ainda..Morei por alguns anos com meu avô, treinando duro.. Mas ele já era velho..E morreu quando soube que eu tinha conseguido entrar para o FBI..

Sou sozinha desde então..Nunca havia me apaixonado na vida.. Amigos? Só conhecia a palavra colegas..E de trabalho ainda por cima.. Não foi uma vida muito feliz, garanto..Me acostumei a ser sozinha..A fazer as coisas sem me importar se alguém ficaria triste se eu morresse, afinal de contas, não tinha quem ficasse triste com minha morte.. Suspirei e peguei o telefone que ficava ao lado da cama.

Liguei para a recepção e perguntei se o Inuyasha estava por lá.

#Desculpe-me senhorita..Mas o Sr. Inuyasha subiu faz tempo..#

#Subiu? Como assim subiu? Ele não apareceu aqui no quarto..#

#Ele subiu com a hóspede do quarto 408..#

#A hospede? Como assim a hospede? Quem é ela?#

#Um momento por favor..# Pediu. Ficou um tempo em silencio e logo respondeu. #Kikyou Nakamura..# O QUE? COMO ASSIM? A kikyou está aqui? E com o inu no quarto? Ai ai ai..

#Quarto 408 certo?#

#Isso mesmo..#

#Obrigada..# Desliguei o telefone e coloquei um robe por cima da camisola. Saí do quarto em direção ao quarto andar. Saí do elevador e procurei pelo quarto 408..Logo o encontrei. Girei a maçaneta e adivinha? Estava aberta..Desgraçados.. Não tiveram nem coragem de trancar a porta.. Entrei e não me espantei ao ver a cena. Já esperava aquilo. As roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e os dois dormiam tranquilamente na cama, completamente nus.

Me virei e saí dali. Voltei ao elevador e fui para o quarto da Sango e do Miroku. Destranquei a porta com um miss e entrei. Roubei o equipamento que ela usava para localizar os fragmentos e voltei para meu quarto. Liguei o lep top e comecei a pesquisar. Fiquei mais ou menos meia hora ali até que encontrei. Eu iria para a Espanha.. Desliguei toda a aparelhagem e a guardei em minhas malas. Terminei de arrumá-la e liguei para o aeroporto perguntando quando seria o próximo vôo em um jatinho e se tinha vaga..

Este seria daqui a duas horas e tinha vaga.. Reservei minha passagem e depois liguei para pedir um taxi. Saí do quarto e tranquei-o. Fui caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade, graças à mala. Entrei no elevador e desci. Chegando lá em baixo o taxista já me esperava. Entrei neste e pedi que fosse para o aeroporto.

Chegamos lá em vinte minutos. Comprei a passagem e esperei. Finalmente entrei no avião. Em pouco tempo este decolou. Fechei os olhos tentando não me lembrar do que tinha visto, mas era inútil.. Tentei segurar as lágrimas, mas foi inútil também.. "**_Mas agora você não está sozinha..Você tem pessoas que se importam com você.. E que vão sofrer se alguma coisa acontecer.."_** Lembrei de suas palavras e fiquei com mais raiva ainda.. Eu continuava sozinha.. E era assim que iria continuar sendo..

OoOoOoO

Hum.. Um cruzeiro? Era lá que os fragmentos se encontravam. O enorme navio estava parado na cidade de La Coruña. Ele iria sair dentro de algumas horas. Eu já tinha minha passagem para embarcar. Não tinha comprado, pois como era uma agente e estava em um caso, tive livre acesso. Levei apenas uma mala pequena, pois tudo que eu iria fazer ali seria rápido.. E o navio tinha colocado em minha disposição uma pequena lancha.

Me instalei em meu quarto, que ficava perto do quarto do capitão (pois eu não era uma passageira do navio). Peguei uma toalha e me dirigi ao banheiro. Quando ia começar a me despir senti três fragmentos vindos de onde deveria estar o cofre do cruzeiro. Peguei duas armas e três pentes e saí do meu quarto e fui em direção a onde estava sentindo o fragmento.

#Esse vai ser o roubo mais fácil da nossa historia..# Dizia um dos homens. Tinha sete humanos no total. Todos armados com metralhadoras.. Merda..

#Estou quase conseguindo abrir o cofre..# Informou o rapaz que estava com os fragmentos. Apareci na porta e dei um tiro perto da mão do que estava abrindo.

#Sinto em interromper a festinha..Mas se o cofre está trancado, é sinal de que só pode ser aberto pelo dono..E você não me parece o dono dele..# Ri quando eles miraram e começaram a atirar. Comecei a correr e eles vieram atrás de mim.

#PEGUEM ELA..QUERO-A MORTA..# Ouvi um deles gritar, mas..E daí? Hahaha.. Fui para a parte de cargas do navio. Me escondi e vi-os se espalharem a minha procura. Mirei em um e atirei. Todos se viraram em minha direção e começaram a atirar, mas eu já tinha mudado de lugar antes de eles começarem.

Ao ver que eu não estava mais lá, eles pararam. Voltaram a procurar. Atirei em mais um e mudei novamente de lugar.

Agora só faltam 4, pois o que estava com o fragmento tinha ficado lá. Olhei para cima e arregalei os olhos. Tinha chegado mais cinco homens. Agora eram 9 contra 1.. Droga..

Olhei para a arma..Ainda tinha três balas. Tinha outra arma com mais 5 e três pentes..Total de 23 bala, contra 4 metralhadoras e mais 5 armas normais. Ou seja..Eu não posso errar.

Me levantei e comecei a atirar com as duas armas. Acertei dois, mas não deu para derrubar. Voltei a me esconder e recarreguei as armas. Agachada, comecei a caminhar. Sentei e olhei para o meio. Eles estavam escondidos também. Olhei melhor e achei uma cabeça. Atirei sem dó nem piedade e eles começaram a atirar em minha direção novamente. Corri e mudei de esconderijo. Quis passar de um lado para o outro, mas daí eu teria que me expor. Atravessei correndo e atirando. Por sorte não fui baleada, mas minhas balas acabaram..Eu só tenho um pente..Que é igual a cinco balas..

Olhei pra cima e os vi em pé. Em um ato suicida, levantei e atirei. Matei cinco e sobraram três. Três com metralhadoras. Bom..Agora é espera-los me achar e morrer? Não.. Não vou morrer assim tão fácil.. Comecei a correr e acho que eles perceberam que eu não tinha mais balas.. Começaram a correr atrás de mim novamente. Cheguei em um beco sem saída.

#Comece a rezar, garota..É uma pena ter que te matar..Mas você matou quase todos os nossos companheiros..Sinto muito..# Bom..Rezar eu não vou..Porque nem se eu me tornasse freira iria pro céu.. Apenas fechei os olhos e esperei os tiros, que logo vieram. Um tempo depois eu abri os olhos. Eu pensei que a morte seria dolorida..Mas nem a dor dos tiros eu senti..

#Você está bem, kagome?# Olhei pra cima e sorri.

#Kouga-kun..# Me levantei. #Obrigada..Se não fosse por você estaria morta..Como soube que eu estava aqui?#

#Adivinhei..# Senti os fragmentos se distanciando e fiquei alerta.

#Merda..Esquecemos dos fragmentos..# Comecei a correr de volta para o cofre. O homem não estava mais lá, mas o cofre estava arrombado. Continuamos a correr. Senti que ele estava na parte de dava para fora do barco, onde minha lancha deveria estar. Corremos até lá e o vimos sair em um jet ski. Entramos na lancha e fomos atrás dele. #Dirija..# Pedi ao Kouga. Peguei a arma que estava com ele e mirei no ladrão. Atirei três vezes e acertei dois. Vi-o cair no mar e kouga parou a lancha ao lado do jet ski. Pulei no mar e nadei até ele. Retirei os fragmentos e voltei a superfície. Entrei na lancha e voltamos para o cruzeiro. Kouga já tinha pego o que ele roubara do cofre.

Entregamos o dinheiro ao capitão, botamos nossas coisas na lancha e voltamos para terra firme.

#Onde você está hospedado?# Quis saber.

#Em lugar nenhum..E você?# Eu ri.

#Estou naquele hotel ali..# Apontei o lugar. #Se quiser, podemos dividir o quarto.. É bem grande..E eu pretendo estar saindo daqui amanhã ou depois..#

#Por mim sem problemas..#

#Então vamos..# E começamos a caminhar em direção ao hotel. Depois de uns cinco minutos de caminhada, nós finalmente chegamos. Me joguei na cama enquanto Kouga colocava as malas dele em um canto do quarto.

#Vou tomar banho, se você não se importa..# Falou.

#Sem problemas..# Ele foi até a bagagem e tirou a roupa que iria usar depois do banho e foi para o banheiro. Demorou mais ou menos meia hora até que ele saísse de lá completamente vestido para dormir. Peguei minha camisola e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado e saí do banheiro pronta também.

#Boa noite..# Desejei enquanto me deitava na cama e me cobria com o lençol. Virei de costas para ele e me acomodei melhor na cama.

#Boa noite..# Ele se virou para o lado contrario ao meu. Dormi em alguns minutos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?# Hã? Que gritaria é essa? Hum..Que sono.. #Kagome? Posso saber por que você está dormindo agarrada com esse lobo fedido?# Sentei na cama ao identificar a voz.

#Isso mesmo que você está pensando, Inuyasha..Algum problema?# Ele rosnou. #O que foi? A kikyou não esquentou sua cama direito?#

#Não sei do que você está falando..E você lobo fedido..SAIA DAQUI..AGORA..# Gritou alterado, fazendo o kouga finalmente acordar.

#Kagome..O que..?#

#Nada não, kouga-kun.. Só esse importuno que já está indo embora não é Inuyasha?# Ele rosnou mais uma vez. Caminhou até a cama em passos fundos. Segurou meu braço e me puxou para fora da cama.

#O que você pensa que está fazendo?# Minha voz exalava raiva.

#Solte ela..# Kouga veio atrás de nós, mas antes que pudesse nos alcançar o inu bateu a porta e me levou par ao quarto em frente e trancou a porta também. Me jogou na cama com brutalidade. Me levantei e fiquei frente a frente com ele.

#Pode começar a falar..#

#Começar a falar o que? Não tenho nada para te explicar..Agora deixe eu sair daqui..#

#Não tem nada para explicar? Eu acordo vou para o quarto e não encontro ninguém lá.. Sango e Miroku dizem que foram assaltados.. E você sumiu.. Tem noção de como nos deixou preocupados? Vejo que aquela conversa que tive com você não serviu de nada..#

#Pois é..Você falou todo aquele blá blá blá.. para depois ir dormir com a kikyou.. Que coisa não..#

#Dormir com a kikyou? Você está louca?#

#Não queira se fazer de vitima Inuyasha..#

#Eu não sei do que você está falando.. Você dormiu com esse lobo fedido, Kagome?# Perguntou calmamente.

#Dormi..Dormi e DORMI.. Assim como você dormiu com a kikyou..#

#EU NÃO DORMI COM A KIKYOU.. Tudo o que eu me lembro é que eu estava no bar e ela chegou.. Depois disso não me lembro mais de nada.. Juro que eu não sei do que você está falando..#

#Sério? Legal..# Murmurei ironicamente, não acreditando, é claro..Ele parou para pensar um momento.

#Oh merda..#

#O que foi?#

#DESGRAÇADA..A kikyou me dopou..Não deveria ter tomado aquele drink.. Bem que tinha sentindo um cheiro diferente nele.. Droga..#

#Hum..#

#Você não acredita em mim, não é mesmo?#

#Não...#

#Mas eu te amo..E apesar de você ter dormido com o Kouga eu estou disposto a esquecer isso tudo..O que me diz? Voltarmos do zero..Esquecer tudo o que aconteceu..# Ele me abraçou pela cintura. #Eu amo você..E meu amor pode superar essas besteiras..Porque eu sei que você me ama também..# Sussurrou essa ultima parte antes de colar os lábios aos meus. Eu o empurrei.

#Eu não agüento mais te dar chances..É sempre assim..Eu te perdôo e você me trai..Cansei disso..#

#DROGA KAGOME..Eu já disse que a kikyou me dopou.. Quando você nos viu eu estava acordado?#

#Não.. Mas vocês já tinham subido faz tempo..#

#Quando eu estou com você durmo rápido?# Parei para pensar..Realmente..Faz sentido.

#Vai ver você estava cansado..#

#Não..Eu não estava cansado..Eu não dormi com ela..Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado. A kikyou não significa nada pra mim.. Ela é só passado..VOCÊ é a mulher que eu amo..# Ele está quase me convencendo.

#Mas eu dormi com o Kouga.. Você não vai começar a me xingar? Ou dizer coisas feias ao meu respeito?#

#Quem ama perdoa.. E, como já disse, você me ama também, por isso eu não desisti.. Por isso eu vim até aqui atrás de você.. Para pedir que se case comigo..# Arregalei os olhos.. Me belisca que eu acho que estou sonhando..O Inuyasha? Me pedindo em casamento? Ai..Acho que vou desmaiar.. Não..Eu não vou desmaiar..

Pulei nos braços dele e o beijei apaixonadamente. Eu já disse o quanto amo esse hanyou? Ele correspondeu ao beijo com paixão.

#E então..Aceita ou não?# Eu sorri.

#É claro que eu aceito..# Ele voltou a me jogar na cama, dessa vez com carinho.

#Eu amo você..# Sussurrei. Sorri e voltei a beijá-lo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Aeww..ele pediu ela em casamento..que feliz..kkk..XD**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo..E desculpa pela demora**

**OoOoOoO**

**Algum ser – **Hello mana.. Que bom que c gostou.. espero que goste desse cap tb.. XD..Te dollu loca..bjokssss

**mk-chan160 – **saudades sumida

**SraKouga – **Mana..Quase morri? Nuss.. exagerada.. KKK.. Que bom que c gosto ex-lora..mas ainda com cérebro de lora.. XD.. Te dollu buuuh.. Bjauuum

**Leila – **que bom que você gostou.. kk.. Legal c ser portuguesa.. XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.. Beijinhoss..

**Gheisinha Kinomoto** – Maneka linda do meu tum tum.. Ah..Desculpe..Esqueci de fazer ela morre pra eli fik com vc..kkkk.. Te dollu locaaa.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. ;) Beijinhosss...

**Dama da noite** – que bom que você amoouu..hehe.. Charada..Roubei do batman.. kkk.. mas acontece.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..bjoksss..

**Pyta-chan** – desculpe a demora..mas espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.. ;).. bjokss..

**Tmizinha** – Hi mana.. que não fala mais com ninguém.. hunf..mas acontece.. Hai ai viu lora..Só vc msm.. kkk.. Te dollu.Bjoksss..

**Carol Freitas** – Bom..Já descobriu.. O inu ta carinhoso mesmo..Até desculpou a kagome..KKK.. XD..espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também..Beijinhos..

**Naninhachan** – que bom que você gostou.. hehe..espero que goste desse cap também..Bjoksss...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bom..Até o próximo cap.. Espero não demorar..hehe.. Beijinhos a todos..E se eu não respondi o de alguém..Desculpe.. **

**REVIEWS.. Não esqueçam de deixá-las ok? XD..**

**Beijauuum...**


End file.
